


Counting Stars

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU (alternate universe), M/M, based off of counting stars by onerepublic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be..." "But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars..." "Yeah, we'll be counting stars..."</p><p>Ciel's a teenager with a dark past and a low-paying job at a bar, yet he still remains happy. Sebastian's a lonely college student who wishes to have a stress-free life that does not involve sorting out bills. They meet through a chat group three years ago and they wish to meet again in person ever since then. How do you look for a person when you only have a single song to go by? How do you look for someone if you don't know what they look like or if you don't have their number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, really...yet

The bright screen from a laptop illuminated an otherwise dark room. It shined in a tired, fifteen year old bluenette's face as he went onto a chat group website. He looked to find a group to talk to, but nobody seemed to interest him. The talk of most groups were something about a picture on MySpace or the newest dish in Olive Garden.

The bluenette rolled his eye at one topic for one chat group, which was on Minecraft. Honestly, what was up with teenagers and Minecraft? It made no sense to him.

But, what drove him crazy was the huge talk about Candy Crush. Everyone played it at school. Even the teachers played it while kids were taking tests! Everytime Ciel was taking a Physics test, he could hear the familiar chime and voice say, "Sugar Crush" everytime the teacher completed a level. It drove him nuts. There was even such a thing as a Candy Crush club after school! His friend, Alois Trancy, hosted it and he had over fifty people in the club. Those people included his beautiful girlfriend, Lizzie Middleford.

He despised the game more than anybody else at his high school. Why did he have to lose his best friends to that wretched game?!

A soft bleep came from his laptop and in the far right corner of it, it had a red blinking circle with a 1 in it. The bluenette hovered his mouse over it and a bubble popped up.

**mcdonaldsrule101 has invited you to a voice group chat on: misc.**

**Accept or Decline?**

A finely shaped eyebrow arched in confusion at the topic.

 _"What the heck? Misc? What, do they talk about random stuff or something?"_ he asked himself.

His mouse hovered over the Decline button, but he then began to think about it. Misc could possibly mean anybody else besides MySpace. He could get away from that kind of talk for a little while. He shifted his mouse over to the Accept button and clicked on it. He plugged in his headphones with a mic attatched to it and he waited for the voice group chat to commence.

"Hello! This is mcdonaldsrule101 here! Name's ciel_phantomhive, right?" a chirpy voice made its way to his ears.

"Yes, this is ciel_phantomhive. Hello, mcdonaldsrule101." Ciel spoke into the mic as loud as he oculd without waking up his parents this late at night.

"Our topic is misc, which pretty much means go wild with the topic. You can just call me Ronald, by the way. There are also three other people in this chat: kittypaws02, redone101, and pierce-da-veil." Ronald explained.

"Okay...is anyone in here interested in Star Wars?" Ciel asked, trying to join in the conversation.

"Stars Wars is so last century. It sucks." a male voice said, joining the conversation.

"Yah." the sound of a bubblegum popping on the other end was heard. "Who cares for Star Wars?" a peppy girl's voice spoke up.

"Who wants to talk of McDonalds?" he heard Ronald holler.

"I do!" the peppy girl replied.

The conversation began shifting in different directions and sooner or later, the other four users had forgotten that Ciel was even there. Ciel sighed in exasperation as he minimized the voice group chat tab and went onto Quotev, his favorite site to read stories. He checked up on the first (and only) story he put up under his account name, Lonely and Waiting.  _Cries of the Wolf_ was the name of the story and so far, he had gotten 550 hearts and 61 comments on the first chapter. He smiled softly at that.

 _"At least my writing skills are working out on here..."_ he thought to himself.

He heard another soft bleep and instantly went back onto the voice group chat site. He saw another bubble in the far-left corner and he read what it said.

**Compter les étoiles has joined the conversation.**

Ciel arched his eyerow at the username. He did not know anybody with that name, let alone speak with them. The name was in French, but he had no idea what it said. He was more into Chinese than French. He found the language to be confusing and even though Chinese is more complicated than French, he could understand Chinese more.

 _"Who's that?"_ he asked himself.

"Allo?"

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat at the voice. The voice was smooth like silk, making goosebumps appear on the teen's porcelain skin. The thick British accent was what drove Ciel crazy. He had always wanted to meet a British perosn, let alone hear that wonderful accent.

"Allo? Is anyone there that is willing to listen to me?"

Ciel felt small jolts of delight shoot through him. The English voice was like a melodic bell ringing in his ears. It was simply beautiful.

"Maybe I should log off...?"

"Wait." Ciel's voice sounded a little quiet as he spoke. "Don't log off."

A deep chuckle made its way to his ears, making Ciel nearly melt.

"I am quite glad I have found someone to speak to. Or someone who is willing to listen to me, that is."

"I...um...I..." Ciel was at a loss of words. Now, that he has gotten the British person's attention, he did not know what to say to him. It was like being able to talk to your crush for the first time, to meet a famous person face-to-face, to visit a relative after so long. That feeling warmed him a little as the British person spoke.

"I assume you are American?"

"Yes, I...are you a male?" Ciel began to beat himself up at the question that quickly slipped past his pale pink lips.

It had to be the most retarded question he had ever come up with. He could've asked him a better question like, what is your name, or, do you live in England? It was frustrating. He was thinking the British person would mock him, laugh at him for asking such a stupid question, or even log off and not speak to him ever again. But, what came from the person nearly shocked him.

"I am indeed a male. I do not think your question is utterly ridiculous, but rather that it is cute. It shows how curious you are about me."

The male's voice made Ciel shiver. For some odd reason, he liked that feeling. He liked hearing that deep voice seinding chills through his body in a way that was not revolting.

"May it be safe to assume that you are also a male?"

"Yes, you can. I am Ciel." Ciel introduced himself.

"Ciel...what a gorgeous name. You must really be a beautiful angel if you were to be named such a name." the British man said charmingly.

Ciel's face flushed furiously. Never in his life had a man ever complimented him like that. Sure, there were men who tried to hit on him multiple times, but it would disgust him. He was straight, not gay. Normally, those kinds situations would result in the guy bleeding on the floor with Alois and Lizzie protecting him (he honestly felt so weak when his girlfriend had to protect him from molesters). He was pretty glad the man could not see how red his face was. He didn't want to grow more red with the man teasing him.

"However, it is such a shame to see how beautiful you truly are."

"I...Um...thanks?" Ciel answered uncertainly in a bashful voice.

"How adorable." a laugh came from the man. "You are so cute when you are bashful."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen me?" Ciel questioned.

"I can just tell." the man replied.

It was silent between the two males besides the loud bickering from the other four users that Ciel had originally gotten into a group chat with. He had almost forgotten that those four idiots were there. The charming British man seemed to have made the whole world around him disappear without him even trying.

"Would you like to create our own group chatroom? These bloody fools are extremely loud and I can barely hear you. Plus, it would be quite embarrassing if I were to be caught supposedly flirting with you." the man suggested.

"Sure. I would like that." Ciel replied, a soft smile dancing across his lips.

"First, let me exit. I shall send you a message when I am ready."

"Alright." Ciel replied as the man exited out of the conversation. He also exited, leaving those four squabbling idiots to keep arguing over whether Freddy's or McDonald's was better.

He opened up a Word document and began typing away on it.

_Blood. Tyler inhaled the copper smell and it invigorated him to the point that it drove his senses mad._

_He felt the pain course through him and he gripped his arm, knowing what was coming next. He collapsed to the murky ground of the marsh near the mad scientist's lab and_

He heard the all too familiar soft bleep and his mouse zipped over to the red blinking circle almost too eagerly. He read the message in the red bubble.

**Compter les étoiles has invited you to a one-on-one voice chat on: anything you would like.**

**Accept or Decline?**

A smile danced across the fifteen year old's lips as he quickly clicked on Accept and he waited for the British voice to flood through the speakers of his black and blue striped headphones.

"Allo."

"Hello, sexy British man." Ciel replied flirtatiously.

"Wow. You are quite the flirt, Ciel."

"I...I didn't mean to come off like that!" Ciel felt the blush on his cheeks flare up again. "I- - -" he was cut off by the man's laugh.

"It's quite alright. So, what is it you would like to speak of?"

"I...honestly don't know. You pick the subject." Ciel told him.

"Hmmm...how about Star Wars?"

Ciel's eye went wide at this. He had tried to bring up the subject not too long ago!

"St-Star Wars?" Ciel stammered out.

"Yeah. Do you not like Star Wars?"

"Like? I L-O-V-E Star Wars! That is probably the best sci-fi movie series ever!" he exclaimed.

"Besides Star Trek."

"Besides Star Tre- - -How do you know that I also like Star Trek?" Ciel questioned.

"Just a lucky guess." the deep chuckle that made Ciel's skin grow goosebumps came back again. "I like Star Trek, as well. My favorite character has to be Spock."

"Yes! Finally, there is someone out there who appreciates Spock!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

"Let me guess: your friends are big Captain Kirk fans?"

"Yeah! Kirk is so...so..." Ciel trailed off, trying to think of the right word to describe Captain Kirk.

"Cocky!" they both exclaimed in unison. It was silent between the two males before they burst into laughter.

"We must be thinking the same thing. Stop it." Ciel said.

"Maybe you should stop, Ciel."

"Oh, you hush." Ciel said, which made the British man chuckle.

"Let's go onto something else. Tell me what you look like."

"Wh-What I look like? Why do you want to know that?" Ciel asked.

"So I can have a mental image of you in my mind. I want to remember you for as long as I live."

"Hey, stop flirting. It may be cute, but it's embarrassing." Ciel stated.

"Okay, okay. Explain away."

"Imagine a fifteen year old boy with navy blue, almost slate, colored hair with one sapphire blue eye. Imagine beautiful porcelain white skin that could marvel a porcelain doll's. Imagine a boy that is five foot two. Imagine a button-like nose and pale pink lips that every time they curl up into a smile, you can see the dimples in the porcelain cheeks. Imagine slender arms, thin hips, and long legs. Imagine small feet and small fingers. Imagine that boy and keep him well-imprinted in your mind." Ciel finished his long description on himself.

There was silence on the other end. Ciel began to fear that the man had possibly fallen asleep on him during the whole description. He then heard the man speak up again.

"Sounds like I am seeing Heaven. You must be simply breathtaking."

"No duh on that one. Dudes keep hitting on me like as if they'll ever have a chance with me." Ciel explained like as if he knew he was already beautiful.

"Would I have a chance?"

That question was what stopped Ciel from giving him a reply. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat at the question.

"Hmmm...describe yourself and let's see if you'd have a chance with me." Ciel challenged.

"Alright. I have alabaster white skin with unruly black hair and wine red eyes. I am five foot eleven and of course, as you know, I am British. If you are even interested in this kind of stuff, then yes, I am well-built. I jog and go to the gym everyday. I do have a six pack and good-sized muscles." Sebastian took a breath after his description. "So? What do you think? Would I stand a chance standing next to you as a companion in the relationship world?"

For some reason, there was this uncomfortable heat building up inside of his stomach. Combine that with a racing heart and flushed cheeks and you have a completely confused Ciel in terms of love. The image swimming around in his head was making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. The man sounded pretty hot. Way hotter than he had already anticipated.

"If I had a choice between you and another person to be with, I would chose you a thousand times." Ciel breathed out.

The British man chuckled.

"I must be really sexy to you, huh?"

"I...I...I guess?" Ciel answered uncertainly.

"Okay, let us talk of something else. Have you ever heard of the song, Counting Stars?"

"Huh? What?" Ciel questioned, confused by the man's sudden question.

"Counting Stars by OneRepublic. Never heard of it?"

"Nah. I prefer to stay away from pop music. I prefer my punk bands better." Ciel said, his finger tracing patterns on the sky blue down comforter.

"Skillet?"

"Skillet, Paramore, Pierce The Veil, you name it. I'm all for that." Ciel explained.

"Well, Counting Stars came out in 2013. It's a pretty good song."

"Is it now? I have never heard any pop song sounding good. Last song related to pop that I listened to was Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. Such a waste and such a disgusting song." Ciel stated.

"I certainly agree. I really do not like her in general."

"Pop stars these days think that they're superior to everyone else and that they can do anything they want. Then, they go and mess up their lives with drugs, smoking, drinking, and going against the law. This is why they end in rehab, jail, or wherever the heck they are right now. Their stupid actions lead them there. It's almost like a cause-and-effect chart. One stupid action brings them down in an instant." Ciel said.

"That, I agree with, too." Ciel heard some shuffling in the background. "May I possibly tell you the lyrics of the song?"

"...Okay. I just hope I'm not regretting anything." Ciel said.

That deep chuckle ran through his ears again and Ciel felt that same jolt of delight shoot through him.

"I'm sure that this song will not disappoint. Sing along with me." he cleared his voice before beginng to sing. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Come on, sing with me." the man urged.

Ciel let out a sigh, knowing he could not tell that smooth British voice no.

"Okay. Um...Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep..." Ciel sang out the first part, waiting for the man to provide him with the next line.

The man had still yet to respond. Maybe it was because he was stunned by the bluenette's singing voice. He had the beginnings of a singer in him. If he had just one more push, he could be a star.

"Hello? May I have the next line, please?" Ciel's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Just spaced out for a moment. Dreaming about the things that we could be."

"Dreaming about the things that we could be..." Ciel sang after him.

Next thing Ciel knew, he was caught up singing the song with the British man. Ciel's voice filled the silent air around him in the bedroom as he sang as quiet as he could to not wake his parents, but as loud as he could so that the man could hear him. The way their voices sounded together was like a perfect symphony, singing together in harmony. It made him like the song a little.

"Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." they finished the song and Ciel sighed.

"That actually wasn't so bad..." he trailed off.

"Told you. Song's pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Especially when we sing it together." Ciel admitted.

"I am glad to hear that." Ciel heard silence and then some muffled speaking. "Look, on the 14th of December in the year of 2019, you will see fifteen stars in the sky at midnight. That is when- - -" the line cut off before Ciel could hear the rest of his sentence.

"Hello? Hello? Are you there? British man? Hello?!" he looked at the screen to see that Compter les étoiles (the British man) had exited out of their conversation.

He sighed deeply, unplugging the headphones from the side of his laptop. He rested those on the floor by his bed and closed down his laptop, putting that next to the headphones, as well. He went under the covers and as he curled up in them, one horrifying fact dawned on him.

He never got his name.


	2. Tea and Crumpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cigarette usage, Language

Cigarette smoke drifted into the air in the small living room as the sound of loud action effects and fingers frantically pushing buttons gradually grew loudly.

"Oi, move!"

"So you could shoot me?! Hell no!"

Two eighteen year old boys were currently battling it out in a brawl on the Wii U in the living room. A blonde boy with sparkling aquamarines in a grey shirt with black sweat pants was laying on the couch with a Wii remote in his hand while a bluenette was sitting on the ground in a white v-neck shirt with jeans and black socks with his face down in the big gamepad he had. A cigarette dangled from his lips.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Time!" the announcer in the game shouted.

"The winner is...Link!"

The blonde threw the Wii remote to the floor in anger, letting out a frustrated whine.

"Dude, just what the fuck?!" he snapped.

"What? Is it my fault that my best character that Link is my favorite? Besides, Pit sucks." the bluenette said, sticking his tongue out as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and disposed of it in the ash tray.

"You know what? Fuck you." the blonde growled.

The bluenette rolled his blue eye in annoyance.

"You're such a spoiled sport, Alois." the bluenette said.

Alois scoffed at that remark as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Am not, Ciel!" he snapped at the bluenette angrily.

"Are too." Ciel stated simply.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM. NOT!" Alois threw himself at Ciel and they began a little tussle on the floor, both boys rolling around on the cream colored carpet littered with dirty clothes, empty beer cans, and cigarette butts. Alois had Ciel pinned under him and in a headlock as a nineteen year old girl with blonde hair in ringlets and emerald orbs came out from the kitchen with two plates of pizza and vegetables on it.

"Boys! Lunch is rea- - -" she nearly dropped the two plates, seeing how Alois had Ciel in a headlock and pinned to the floor. "Alois! Just what are you doing?!" she nearly shouted.

She quickly raced over to the two boys, placing the two plates on the coffee table and running over to Alois. She grabbed him by the back of his grey shirt collar and yanked him off of Ciel.

"What is wrong with you?!" she hissed.

"What?! He kicked my butt in Super Smash!" he whined.

"Who cares?! There is no reason for you to give Ciel a headlock. Games are games." she stated sternly.

"Geez Lizzie, you sound like you're still in love with him." Alois jeered.

Lizzie gave him the evil eye just as she heard her phone going off in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and answered it just as Ciel got up from the ground, dusting some imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"Ugh..." he reached through his hair and he pulled out a cigarette butt. "You idiot! I got a cigarette butt in my hair, thanks to you." he snapped.

"I'm not the one who smokes." Alois remarked sarcastically.

Ciel shot a glare at him and was about to shoot murderous comebacks at him when a laugh rang through the air. Ciel looked to see as Lizzie threw her head back, her blonde hair swinging backwards as she laughed into the phone.

A forlorn look washed over him as he watched her talk to whoever was on the phone.

They used to date, but had broken up six months after he had talked to Compter les étoiles three years ago. He was planning on breaking up with her, but as a matter of fact, she had also wanted the same thing, too.

The memory came back to him and it almost feel like it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_The final bell had rung, signaling that their eighth period had ended. Ciel raced out of Physics, desperately looking for his girlfriend Lizzie. He had to tell her something very important: he wanted to break up with her._

_Why? He thinks that he had supposedly fallen for Compter les étoiles. Why he feels that way, he may never know. He only has a mental image of the Englishman, but that image alone had made him feel feelings that he had never felt before._

_His parents were not able to handle the fact that he was gay and he was thrown out, unowned, you name it. He had to move in with Alois and bunk with him._

_He spotted the pretty blonde girl by his locker and he called out to her._

_"Liz!" he called out._

_Lizzie looked up from her cell phone and a wide smile spread across her face. She waved wildly._

_"Ciel!" she called out as the bluenette approached her._

_"Hey." Ciel gave her a light peck on her cheek as he cracked open the combination lock and opened his locker, putting his books in there. He closed the locker and looked into her emerald-green eyes. "We need to talk." he said._

_"Same here." Lizzie said, her facial expression growing serious as she tossed her phone into her shoulder bag from Pink at Victoria's Secret._

_"You see..." Ciel trailed off, not knowing how to put it without her crying her eyes out or ruining their friendship._

_"I think that we should break up!" they both said in unison._

_They both blinked their eyes twice, staring into each other's eyes. They continued to stare at each other in bewilderment until Lizzie decided on breaking the silence._

_"I'm actually a lesbian..." she murmured, her eyes darting away from Ciel and over to the locker number on Ciel's locker._

_"You too?" Ciel questioned._

_Lizzie's eyes grew wide as they moved back over to Ciel._

_"Wait...you're gay, too?" Lizzie questioned in surprise._

_Ciel nodded his head slowly._

_"Yeah...I turned gay six months ago. I don't know how it happened, but it just did..." Ciel trailed off._

_"Same here..." Lizzie trailed off._

_Another awkward silence hung over them. Ciel decided to break the silence this time._

_"So...who is it?" Ciel asked._

_"Paula. She lives next door to me. Don't you remember her?" Lizzie asked._

_"Yeah, I do. She's a sweet girl. She'll treat you well, Liz." he told her._

_"Th-Thanks. And you?" she asked._

_"Compter les étoiles. He's this guy I met over voice chat three years ago. I only have a mental image of him, though." Ciel explained._

_"Oh...your love life seems to be more complicated than mine..." Lizzie trailed off._

_"Tell me something I don't know." he then shot a look at Lizzie as he extended his hand out in her direction. "So, are we still friends?" he asked._

_"Yeah! We'll always be friends!" she chirped as she took his hand._

_They shook heads as an obnoxious blonde (Alois) began waving and shouting at Ciel to tell him to hurry up. Ciel let go of her hand and smiled._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." he pulled her into a hug. "Bye." he said as he raced over to Alois._

_Unknown to the bluenette, Lizzie's knees had buckled and she had collapsed to the floor, bawling until she couldn't cry no more._

* * *

"Dude! No staring at the lesbian!" a Wii remote was chucked in his direction, successfully hitting him in the head.

"Dude?! Really?!" Ciel growled, whirling around to face his friend.

Alois shrugged.

"What? You're still hitting on her." Alois stated simply.

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with someone else." Ciel said as he walked back over to the Wii U gamepad and he went through the statistics of the battle before going back to the character selection.

Alois sighed in exasperation as he plopped down on the couch next to Ciel.

"Look, you'll never find him. First off, his appearance could've changed over those three years and plus, do you think that you two are the only one who sing that song? You know, the counting stars one by OneRepublic." Alois explained.

"I will find him. I just know it." he then selected Marth and looked at Alois as he picked Shulk. "I am so winning this battle." Ciel stated.

Alois glared at Ciel.

"Shut up, idiot!"

* * *

Ciel was wiggling into a pair of skinny jeans just as Alois stepped into the room.

"I'm heading out without you. You take too long." he silently snickered at the evil glare Ciel shot him. "Hurry up and get to the bar before Madam gets pissed." Alois said before heading off.

Ciel quickly slipped on some blue Converse and he threw a backpack over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs to see Alois throwing on some boots.

"What the hell is up with the booty shorts? It's nineteen fricking degrees outside." Ciel stated.

"Who cares? I want to wear these tonight." Alois stated before heading out into the freezing cold.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he took a banana from the fruit bowl and he quickly ate it. He threw it in the trash and he headed out into the cold. He shivered a little, hugging himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

_"If only Alois didn't take my damn Prius...why can't he buy his own freaking car?"_ he mentally grumbled to himself.

The soft sound of crunching snow with each step was the only thing that could be heard as he made his way into the city of Bluedale. The icy wind whipped at his slightly rosy cheeks as he continued his way down the street, occassionally brushing by people.

He had to get to Sexy Drunkard, which was the name of a strip bar in the downtown area of Bluedale. Him and Alois had been working there for about two and a half years. The job may not pay much, but at least it was a job.

As Ciel turned the corner, he bumped into someone. He whirled around to look at the person.

"Sor- - -" he watched as the person walked off without saying anything. "Oi! Just what the hell?!" he shouted.

He then noticed that there was some kind of red thread attatched to his watch. He followed the thread and saw that his watch had hooked onto a dark red knit scarf. He quickly unhooked it as he came to the conclusion that it belonged to the person who he had bumped into.

"Hey! You forgot your sca- - -" he then noticed that the man had left.

He sighed deeply as he picked up the scarf and decided on tying it around his neck. He buried his nose into the warm fabric and he smiled softly as one smell hit him.

The smell of English tea and buttery crumpets.


	3. Round and Round and Away We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Song lyrics, CielxPeterxAlois (needs its own warning just cuz), suggestive content.
> 
> *Don't own Kuro, Peeta & Lois Lane, or Wrecking Ball and 4x4 by Miley Cyrus*

**Chapter 3~Round and Round & Away We Go**

Ciel finally made it to Sexy Drunkard after a few minutes of walking. He went to the side of the strip bar, where there was an alleyway and a side entrance. He tried turning the knob, but found out that the door was locked. He knocked on it and waited for someone to open it.

The door opened and a four foot nine girl stood there in a cowgirl outfit.

"Hey, there!" she chirped.

Ciel smiled at her as he waved.

"Hey, Wendy." he stepped into the room as Wendy closed the door behind them. "Madam wasn't asking for me, was she?" Ciel asked.

"She was, actually. Peter's stalling for you right now." Wendy said.

"And Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Already on stage, acting like a slut as he swings around on a fake wrecking ball wearing booty shorts and a motorcycle jacket." Wendy said, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Ciel fought the urge to chuckle at that.

"I have to thank Peter later. I gotta go get changed, though." Ciel said before hurriedly running off towards a changing stall.

"Just so you know, outfit's hanging on the hook!" Wendy hollered.

"Found it! Go serve drinks or something!" Ciel hollered back.

"Okay!" the sound of Wendy's four inch heels disappeared as Ciel took off his clothes and got into the cowgirl outfit Madam had probably set up for him. He then stumbled out of the stall as he hopped on one foot, slipping on a cowboy boot just as a sickly sweet voice reached his ears.

"Oh, Cieeeeeel! My little moneymaker!"

Ciel mentally groaned as he watched a woman in all red make her way over to him. She pulled him into a crushing hug, which made Ciel cough a little.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were!" she said in a happy voice.

Ciel looked over the woman's shoulder and saw Peter by the door, dressed as a western sherrif. He mouthed out the words, I'm sorry, with a sad look on his face. Ciel shot him a look that said that it was okay just as the woman pulled away.

"Peter was telling me you had a fever along with diarreha problems." the woman put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Madam." he said.

As Madam kept gushing about how cute he looked and about how much moeny the bar will rake in tonight, he began thinking about the things Peter used to buy him time.

_"The fever sounds reasonable, but diarreha? Just what the heck?"_ he asked himself.

"You will be performing 4x4 by Miley Cyrus*." Madam told him.

"In cowboy and cowgirl outfits?" Ciel questioned.

Madam shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not? Besides," she examined him in the cowgirl outfit she had laid out for him. "You look so cute!" she squealed.

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eye at Madam's behavior.

"I'm going for a quick drink." he muttered under his breath before breezing past her in the direction.

"Hey! Wait! Cie- - -" Ciel slammed the door to the backstage with a huge sigh, spotting Peter immediately and meeting up with him.

"Got away from wackos?" he asked.

"Yup." Ciel said as they made their way over to the bar, where a silver-haired Indian and a strawberry blonde haired man were.

"Hey, you guys!" the strawberry blonde hollered as Ciel and Peter sat down on the bar stools by the bar.

"Yolo!" Peter hollered.

Ciel laughed at that as he looked at the young bartender.

"Hey, Finny. Hook us up with a Tap That Ass*." Ciel told him.

"Nah, he could tap the ass. Gimme some Easy Money*." Peter told him.

A wide smile broke across Finny's face as Ciel burst into fits of boisterous laughter.

"Okay, I'll get those started!" he chirped before heading off to go make the cocktails.

The silver-haired Indian chuckled as he looked at the two.

"You two planning on drinking before the performance?" he questioned.

"No duh, Agni!" Finny gave Ciel his cocktail and he took a quick swig from it. "Madam Red wants us to be the little sluts that we are." Ciel said with the roll of his eye.

"Not necessarily. All you have to do is dance and sing. There was nothing on the job list that said slut." Agni noted.

"Yeah, it did! What do you think my dear Wendy does besides serving drinks to those men?" Peter asked as Finny gave him his cocktail.

"That is very true." the cognac in the cocktail was quickly starting to get to Ciel's head. "That is very true." he repeated, which began to concern Agni and Finny a little.

"Ciel? Are you drunk? You repeated yourself twice." Agni asked.

"Nuthin'." Ciel sipped on the cocktail again. "I'm just pissed. I mean, you let Peetah's gal go around fucking with people when you know she belongs to him? What kinda boolshivik is dat?!" Ciel slurred out.

Peter began to laugh uncontrollably at Ciel's slightly drunken state. Agni and Finny stared at him with wide eyes and agape mouths.

"Cie- - -" the two bartenders were cut off by the sound of someone running over to them.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Alois raced over them, almost knocking Peter off of his bar stool! "We're on for 4x4 in five!" he then shot a look at Peter. "And you too, Peeta." he sneered.

"Screw off, Lois Lane." Peter growled back, baring his fangs at the blonde.

Alois and Peter had been arguing ever since Alois had been sixth grade and Peter had been in seventh grade. Apparently, Alois had dated Wendy before Peter did and that caused a huge fight between them. Ever since then, they had held grudges against each other. Even though Peter had finally gotten the woman of his dreams during his sopohmore year, he was still mad at Alois.

"My lovelies!" Madam Red made her way over to them, her heels clicking against the floor. "Come on, showtime's about ready." she chirped before ushering the three men off to the backstage.

Ciel looked at Peter, who simply rolled his eyes as they got backstage.

"I'm sure you will do fantasticks! We can go to Crabtak's* afterwards." Madam Red said as the announcer began to announce the song and dancers for the next act. "Now," she smacked Ciel's bottom, which made Ciel jolt a little. "Get goooooooooooooooing!" she crooned before shoving them onto the darkened stage.

"Now, let's give it up for our talented dancers and singers!" the DJ hollered.

Everyone began to make noise as the song began to play and the spotlights slowly began to come back on, shining on Ciel, Alois, Peter, and another guy that was performing with them.

They began stomping on the ground just as their cue was given to sing.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they spun around and they used their hands to imitate tossing lassos over their heads. "Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go."

A pink spotlight shone down on Ciel as he began to sing.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Banged on the dashboard, just chipped a nail." he strutted over to Peter, who had handed him a whip that was clipped onto his belt. Ciel traced his index finger along Peter's jawline as he continued to speak. "Lean out the window, it's when I go, driving so fast 'bout to piss on myself, driving so fast 'bout to piss on myself." he kept whipping the ground everytime he said piss so that he could muffle the word.

"The police wanna get him and put him in jail, I'm a do whatever to get him his bail, hooked on donuts and rooster tails." Ciel whipped the ground once more before making his way over to the front of the stage.

"I'm in that passenger seat flying high in the air and we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" he roared into the mic attatched to his ear and they whirled around before singing again.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they danced on the dance floor as two poles were revealed to the crowd watching them.

Alois and Ciel strutted over to the poles and their hands curled around it as the pink spotlight stayed on Ciel and a light blue one shone on Alois.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you see? Riding 'round your backyard to the beat." his legs hooked around the pole and he swung around it, getting loud heckling and whistling from the audience. "Pulling out the steering wheel right from the seat, pumping his brakes to the sound of the beat, pumping his brakes to the sound of the beat."

Alois pulled himself to the pole suddenly and began to grind against it, the whistles and howls growing louder. Ciel rolled his eye at how Alois was trying his hardest to gain attention as the blonde continued to sing.

"You don't understand what he's doing to me...Deep down inside like a pit bull in heat...He's almost coming, so we head for the streets!" he hollered.

Ciel did a couple of stunts on his pole before walking over to Alois and they began to dance together in a dirty fashion.

"I'm in that passenger seat, flying high in the air..." Ciel said.

"And we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" they sang out as Peter skipped over to join them.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they sang as Ciel broke away from Alois and he went over to dirty dance with Peter.

"It's twelve o'clock and I don't want to party, my pit bull friend and my big truck hobby." Ciel began swaying his hips seductively as his arms went over Peter's shoulders, his hands interlocking behind his neck. Peter's hands landed on Ciel's waist as they continued winding their hips together.

"A little bit of dirt never hurt nobody..." Peter sang.

"Now I got dirt all over my body." Ciel sang with a sly smile on his face.

"Might as well, light an ale, his big fog lights is bright as hell." they began dancing back and forth on the stage, their hips occassionally grinding against one another. Ciel moaned softly into the mic, which drove the crowd crazy. "Calls 'em off, starts to yell, he hits the gas so I grab the rail." Ciel said as he was spun around and he went into Alois' arms. Sooner or later, Ciel found himself sandwiched in between Alois and Peter.

"I'm in that passenger seat, flying high in the air." the three of them began dancing up against one another, the crowd going extremely wild. Ciel gripped onto Alois' costume while Peter's hands were on his hips. "And we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" he pushed himself away from them and they went back to dancing.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they whirled around and Ciel began to sing.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Can't you tell? Can't you tell?" Ciel went over to the pole and he began to dance around it, occassionally striking poses with it.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Can't you tell? Can't you tell?" Alois sang as he went over to his pole and he struck poses with it.

As the song continued to play, Peter began to dance. He made his way in between the poles and he extended his arms and let Ciel and Alois spin into his arms as the song ended, the blue and pink spotlights shining on the trio.

The crowd went wide, heckling and wolf whisting being the majority of the noise. Money and roses were thrown onto the stage and the three bowed, enjoying the attention.

As Peter let go of them, Ciel instantly felt sick as he tried to stand up on his own. He then felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

Alois gasped sharply while Peter stared at Ciel with wide eyes.

"Ciel!?"

* * *

**Side-notes:**

*The version for this song is from JD 2015 (1)

*This cocktail is a cognac one (2)

*This cocktail is a rum one mixed with white rum, dark rum, and coconut rum (3)

*Crabtak's is a seafood shack (kinda like Joe's crab shack) that is also in the downtown area of Bluedale; obviously fake (4)

 


	4. Crabtak's Seafood Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language
> 
> And dat's all she wrote.

Black.

That was all Ciel saw as he was still unconscious. He then heard a voice. Then two, and then three.

"Ciel, please wake up..." that was definetely Wendy's voice.

His eye fluttered open and he looked to find himself back in his bedroom with Peter and Wendy sitting on one side and Alois sitting on the other. Wendy was holding onto his hand.

"Ugh...just where am I?" he mumbled.

"Back at your house. You had passed out after the performance." Wendy explained.

He then noticed that she was in a slightly oversized white t-shirt, a salmon pink hoodie, faded out skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"You're not wearing slutty clothing." Ciel stated.

Wendy scoffed.

"Get your head out of the gutter." she told him, lightly smacking his head playfully.

Ciel chuckled a little.

"Well, I appreciate you guys decided to stay with me." his eye locked on Alois and then flickered over to Peter. "They didn't fight, did they?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Wendy lightly tapped her chin with her index finger. "If you consider the broken plant pot in the dining room and Alois' baseball bat making a ding in the wall in the living room them not really fighting, then yeah." she replied sarcastically.

"They did  **WHAT**?!" Ciel shouted as he sprung up from bed, nearly knocking over Wendy.

He sped down the hall and zipped down the stairs. He first went to the dining room and saw dirt spilled all over the tile flooring.

"Ugh...disgusting..." he grumbled, lifting his foot a little to see it covered a little in dirt already.

He then stomped over to the living room and scanned the walls. He then saw a dent in it a couple of inches near the TV. He was seething in anger as he whipped his head over to the staircase.

"You idiots!" he shouted as Wendy, Peter, and Alois made their way down the stairs.

Wendy rose her hands up.

"It wasn't me! Talk to them!" she said before quickly walking into the kitchen.

Ciel sighed deeply in exasperation as he ran his fingers through his navy blue hair.

"You guys are simply ridiculous..." he looked at Peter and Alois. "Look, this has been going on for too long! Stop arguing over Wendy!" he snapped.

"Who ever said we were arguing over Wendy?!" Alois snapped.

"Because she's the reason you two are fighting in the first place!" Ciel shot back.

"Stop bringing me into the damn conversation, you idiots!" Wendy hollered from in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" the three hollered in unison as Wendy came out of the kitchen with a couple of Powerades in her hands.

"Geez, you boys are so immature..." she threw a red one at Alois, a blue one at Ciel, and a yellow one at Peter. "Drink up. In a little bit, Madam's taking us to Crabtak's for lunch." she told them.

Ciel eyed her weirdly as she went over to the couch and she turned on the TV.

"Madam is...?"

* * *

"Are you feeling alright now, Ciel?" Madam Red chirped in that obnoxious voice of her as she drove her red Subaru SUV up to Crabtak's.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Ciel told her.

"Well, excellent. I hope you're in the mood for some seafood." she told him as she turned off the engine and the five of them stepped out.

The smell of crab and various seafood wafted out from the restaurant and into Ciel's nostrils. His stomach began to grumble at the thought of the food in there.

"Mmmm...smells good..." he trailed off.

"As always." Wendy said as she giggled.

Alois opened the door for them and everyone stepped into the restaurant. An Indian man with wavy purple hair that came down to his shoulders and hazel eyes looked up at them from the tablet that showed the available tables in the restaurant.

"Hello? How ma- - -" his hazel eyes sparkled once he recognized them. "Oh, it's you guys!" he declared.

"Yes, it is! Now, hook us up with our regular table, please." Madam Red said.

"Of course!" the Indian picked up five menus and took them to a table in the back of the restaurant. Everyone sat in the half-circle booth in the corner and the Indian gave them their menus.

"Here you guys are! Hannah will come to take care of you in a couple of moments." the Indian said.

"Thanks, Soma!" Wendy chirped as Soma went back to his spot at the front of the restaurant.

Peter looked down at his menu and then back at Madam Red.

"Thank you for taking us out, Madam." he thanked her.

"Oh, no problem. Besides, it's my treat." she said.

Ciel scanned the menu, looking for something to eat. The options on the menu was endless! He couldn't think of what he wanted to eat.

"Stuck?" he felt Alois nudge him in the side.

"I...I guess." Ciel admitted as a girl came up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Crabtak's. May I get you started with something to drink?" she asked.

"Two root beers, a glass of water, Mountain Dew, and..." Peter shot a glance at Ciel. "What do you want, Ciel?" he asked.

"Um...water, I guess..." he murmured.

"I will be back with that." she said before walking off.

Ciel sighed deeply as he looked back down at the menu.

 _"So tired..."_ his mind grumbled as a man with auburn hair and turquoise eyes ran over to them in a flustered mess.

"Joker! What a pleasure to see you!" Madamn Red gushed, red eyes flickering up to meet turquoise ones.

"Yes, it quite is." his eyes quickly shot over to the entrance to the kitchen and then back at them. "Please! I need to borrow at least two of your kids, will you?" Joker pleaded.

"Why, of course. What is it that you need?" Madamn Red asked.

"Well...we're running short on workers."

* * *

Ciel stepped out in the uniform, which was a red and white pinstriped shirt with a black tuxedo vest over it, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Peter turned away from Soma and beamed.

"Damn! You're so hot in that!" he exclaimed.

Ciel laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't think so..." Ciel trailed off as Joker raced over to them.

"I am so glad you two are able to help. Now, come on! There's some food waiting to be put out there!" he declared, ushering the two over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ugh...I never knew working at a restaurant was so tiring..." Peter grumbled as they got into the vehicle.

"Well, it's a good experience, wasn't it?" Wendy asked, poking him in the arm lightly.

Peter shrugged.

"I guess..." he trailed off.

Ciel stared out the window as Madam Red backed out of the parking spot and drove away from the restaurant. He nuzzled his nose into the dark red scarf that was around his neck just as Alois spoke.

"Cute scarf, Ciel!" he took the fabric in his hand and examined it. "Where'd you find this? I don't think I ever saw you with it." he noted.

"Um...I found it at a thrift store." Ciel lied.

"Aw...I wish I could find a cute scarf like that..." Alois murmured as Wendy jabbed him in the side and began to start a coversation with him.

Ciel found himself resting his head against the car window as he inhaled the lingering scent of tea and crumpets through his nose. The smell was so comforting and it made Ciel feel all warm inside.

 _"Tea and crumpets...could that man have been an Englishman?"_ he wondered to himself.


	5. Accelerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content, lap dancing (a suckish attempt, mind you), minor alcohol consumption

"CIEL! Hurry it up!"

"Shut up already, Alois! Dammit..."

Ciel was trying to zip up a pair of black punk boots to wear for the cool weather tonight. As he stood up from his bed, Alois burst into his room.

"Goddammit, just what is taking you so long?!" he snapped.

"Look, sorry for actually attempting to dress warm." Ciel stated sarcastically, looking at the booty shorts and wife beater Alois decided to wear tonight.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. I can wear what I want." Alois stated.

"When it's ten degress outside? One day, you'll catch a cold." Ciel said, throwing on a black jacket and breezing past Alois.

"Then! I can just go to a doctor!" Alois shouted as he bounded after Ciel.

Ciel scoffed.

"Really? And take my Prius? You need to buy yourself a damn car." Ciel grumbled as Alois slid down the staircase.

The blonde rolled his aquamarine eyes at him.

"Chillax! Remember what you said: less cars means we will save more money." Alois said.

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Like I said anything like that..." he picked up the car keys and he walked to the garage with Alois following from behind. "Get in. Madam'll get pissed if we don't make it in time." he said, unlocking the Prius and getting into the car.

Alois scoffed, rolling his eyes at his friend before hopping into the vehicle and they drove off.

* * *

Alois ran his finger along the car window slowly, supposedly connecting the dots with the snowflakes collecting on the window.

"You should be glad that you're not walking in this weather." he noted.

Ciel scoffed as they drove into the downtown part of Bluedale.

"Puh-lease. I could walk in negative ten degree weather and not complain like a prissy bitch." he grumbled.

"Look, that one night was terrible!" he whined.

"Yeah, because you choose to wear freaking booty shorts!" Ciel snapped back.

Ciel pulled up in front of Sexy Drunkard and he parked the car, turning off the engine. He got out of the car and Alois did the same as they closed the doors and locked the car.

"Come on. We're already a minute late." Ciel snapped as they made their way to the side entrance.

Before they could knock on the door, the door swung open. A bothered Wendy looked at them for a split second before she pulled the two boys in.

"Peter's covering. Hurry up and get dressed." Wendy hissed before pushing the two in the direction of the dressing rooms.

They got into their individual dressing rooms and they began to change into their outfits. As Ciel wriggled into the mini skirt, he noticed the theme that Madam Red set up for them this time.

"Race car drivers?" he questioned.

"Seems like it." Alois said as they stepped out of the dressing rooms in their outfits. "Wow. Copier much?" he asked sarcastically.

"Screw off..." Ciel grumbled as he shoved Alois away from him.

They made their way over to the stage, where Peter and Wendy were peeking their heads out the curtains.

"Oh my...we have quite a big crowd today..." Wendy trailed off.

"Eh?!" Alois nearly exclaimed as he peeked over Wendy's shoulder in order to get a better look at the crowd. "Whoa..."

Ciel peeked through the curtains and scanned the crowd. Most of them were regulars who always came here (well, mostly to see him). That was when his eye landed on a man sitting in a chair up front, legs crossed and an arm propped up on the arm rest with his head on his hand. He observed the ebony hair and the pure white skin. His eyes looked brown in the dark. He then noticed how bored he looked, which made a small frown unknowingly curl his lips downward.

"You're looking at him, aren't you?"

Peter's voice snapped Ciel out of his trance. He whipped his head to look into grey eyes.

"Who?" Ciel questioned.

"The newbie in the middle. I've never seen him around." Wendy stated.

"But...that bored look on his face..." Alois trailed off.

"You guys! It's almost showtime!"

The four groaned, knowing a sickly obnoxious voice like that.

"Shit...It's Mada- - -" Peter was cut off by Madam Red pulling him into a crushing hug.

"See?! I told you those two would arrive!" she squealed.

Ciel shot daggers at his friend, like as if he was annoyed by the fact that Peter and Madam had betted to see if him and Alois would make it or not.

"You should know your lyrics by now, so you'll do splendid!" Madam chirped.

She then glanced over at Ciel.

"By any chance, did you see the newbie?" she asked.

"Yeah. He looks bored." Ciel stated.

"Well, we'll change that for him." she then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And no lap dancing." she said.

Ciel nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." he gulped a little as Madam went from being serious back to being her chirpy self.

"Okay! Now, get on that stage and make this strip bar proud!" she hollered before pushing the four onto the stage, which went completely black.

"Here we go! Let's give it up for our dancers and singers with the song Accelerate!" the DJ hollered.

The crowd went wild as the chorus began to sing.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations." the chorus sang.

"Accelerate!" Wendy sang into the microphone.

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!" that was when Ciel stepped into the blue spotlight and he began to sing.

"All the boys tell me I'm so delectably irresistible." Ciel wound his hips around in a seductive and he noticed that he had quickly captured the newbie's attention. He curled his lips up into a seductive smile as he continued to sing. "If you play your cards right, I'll let you in tonight; put me on your pedestal." he struck a couple of moves.

"I am like a race," he walked towards the front of the stage, where there was a pole waiting for him to dance on. "Can you finish me?" he curled his fingers around the cold piece of metal and he pulled himself towards it. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over." he danced around on the pole.

He flickered his eye over to the new guy every once in a while to sneak a peek at him. He seemed to be paying some kind of attention to him.

He moved away from the pole and began to circle it.

"Just pick up the key and unlock me." he brought his other hand to where his heart was and he pretended to unlock a key. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over!" he sang into the ear mic before stepping back from the pole and he began to dance seductively.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" he sang before going over to where Alois was and he began to dance with him.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations." the chorus resumed singing.

"Accelerate!" Wendy sang again.

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

Ciel moved away from Alois and he resumed his singing.

"Push it up on me, move your machinery, break this road in two." he ran his finger in between his legs slowly, which earned a few whistles from the crowd. "Turn on my headlights, drive all through the night, come exhaust my fumes." he then trailed his hand up to the jacket he wore and he slowly zipped it down, making the audience go wild.

He looked at the new guy and saw that same bored look spread across his face. Anger began bubbling up inside of him for some reason and it was bothering him a little.

_"Why is he not paying attention? Why do I even care?! God, whatever. I'll show him!"_ he thought to himself.

He then decided to do something a little daring. He knew he would get slapped for it later, but he could care less.

He hopped off the stage and he made his way over to the man.

"It's an endless chase," he rested his hands on either side of the man's chair and he leaned in a close as he could, rolling his hips around occassionally and pretending to grind up against him. He looked at him and noticed how his eyes grew wide at what he was doing. Ciel then noticed that his eyes weren't brown, but a beautiful shade of crimson red. He would've stared into those gems forever if he hadn't forgotten he had a dance to do. Before the man could try to touch him, he pushed himself away. "Are you in the game?" he turned and shook his butt, making the men holler and whistle like mad men. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over." he turned to look at the man over his shoulder.

"Just pick up the key," he walked back over to the man and he straddled him on the chair. "And unlock me." he brought the man's hand onto his chest, throwing his head back and breathing out a small moan. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over!" he got off of him and he went back onto the stage, being helped up by Peter as he resumed singing.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" he sang into the mic.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations."

"Accelerate!"

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

"It's so insane, the smoke is all, all around." he twirled his hips and spun around a little. "You drive me crazy, my brake is up, push it down." he walked back over to the pole and he pulled himself towards it, grinding on it a little.

"Don't stop until I make, make a sound." to emphasize that line, Ciel moaned into the ear mic. The crowd went wild as he pulled away from the pole and he began to strike a few poses. "You're first place, I'm giving you, you the crown." he sang.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay!" Ciel backed up a little and he began to dance with Peter, Wendy, and Alois. "Rev my engine! Accelerate!" the lights flickered on and off furiously before going back to the blue light that was on originally.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" Ciel sang as the chorus began to sing the last part.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations."

"Accelerate!"

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

The song stopped and everyone applauded loudly. Ciel and the others bowed and Ciel waved at the audience.

"Hope you guys enjoyed the performance!" he locked an eye with the new guy's ones and he winked, blowing a kiss at him. "Come by tomorrow to see me again!" he hollered into the ear mic before making his way off the stage.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed how the man was stuck to the spot, his eyes still on him. He smirked as he stuck his tongue out, wiggling his butt a little before disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

"Sebastian, dude! How was the performance?!"

Sebastian sighed deeply as he sat on a stool at the bar, asking one of the bartenders for a bottle of Corona.

"Fucked up." he stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whaaaat?! How come?!"

"Ronald, may I tell you about the boy lap dancing on me not too long ago?!" Sebastian snapped into his phone in anger.

"Woo! You only moved here a week ago and you're already hooking up with cute boys?!"

"Shut up. Can you freaking hear me out?!" Sebastian growled.

"Okay, okay. So, a boy was lap dancing on you? Was it blondie or blue-haired?"

"Hunh?" Sebastian questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did the boy have blonde hair or blue hair?"

"Um...blue hair." Sebastian said as the bartender handed him his bottle of Corona. He took a sip from the glass bottle as Ronald replied to him.

"Really?! Damn, I never thought he would have the guts! The last time he had lap danced was two years ago!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Well- - -" a female voice reached Sebastian's voice and Ronald began whining. "Okay, I seriously have to go. Don't get pissed when you get back to the apartment."

"Why shouldn't I? You're messing around with a woman in my own apartment. I'll kick you two out before you could say my name." Sebastian threatened.

"Gosh, gosh, okay! We'll be out by the time you get home after hooking up with pretty bluenettes." Sebastian growled at that.

"You're so annoying." he snapped before hanging up on him. He slammed his phone onto the bar table and he sipped a little on his Corona just as the same bluenette from before sat in the bar stool next to him.

Now that he got a better look at him, he noticed that the bluenette looked pretty cute. He wore a white sweater and a pair of tight-fitting skinny jeans along with black punk boots. There was a black jacket over the white sweater and a dark red knit scarf around his neck. He then got a better look at the scarf and his eyes grew wide.

_"Wait a second...isn't that my scarf?"_ he asked himself just as a bartender came up to the bluenette.

"Ay, Ag." he motioned for the silver-haired Indian to lean in a little closer. "Get me two Easy Money cocktails for me. Peter's being a fussy little bitch and he won't stop whining until he gets the damn thing." the bluenette explained.

The Indian man chuckled.

"Sounds interesting. Peter wants to get drunk?" he questioned.

The bluenette nodded.

"Yeah. You know how Peter is, wanting to get a quick drink in after a performance. And plus," he tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "I  **AM  **in need of a drink, as well." he stated (well, to Sebastian, it sounded a little more like a purr).

"Of course, Ciel. Anything for the star of the bar." he said before walking off to get their cocktails started.

Ciel stared into space as he began to whistle Hurricane by Skillet. He cradled his face in between his hands as the Indian bartender brought him the two cocktails.

"Agni, you are just simply the best bartender in the wooooorld!" he drawled out as he took the cocktails from him. "Thanks so much." he chirped.

"Like I said, anything for the star of the bar." Agni said, winking at Ciel before heading off to help someone else.

Ciel giggled before hopping off the stool and walking off. Before Sebastian could even stop himself, he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Wait." he said.

The boy slowly turned his head and he locked eyes with the most beautiful azure eye he had ever seen. It reminded him of the ocean and there was that sparkle of mischief in them. He then open his mouth to speak.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Um...I..." Sebastian slowly removed his hand from Ciel's arm. "I think you have my scarf." he said after recovering from that small moment of hesitation.

"Really? The one I have on?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Sebastian didn't know why the heck he was doing what he was doing, but he did it, anyway. He leaned in towards him and he sniffed at the scarf. He could hear the boy's breath hitch and if the room were quiet enough, he would be sure that he could hear his heartbeat pick up a little.

"Smells like tea and crumpets..." he pulled away. "Yeah, that's definitely mine." he said.

"Um..." he noticed how the boy's cheeks looked a little flushed. "I...You can have it back if you want..." he trailed off.

He made Sebastian hold the two cocktails and he reached for the scarf, slowly taking it off. They swapped items and Ciel smiled.

"There. You can have that and I'll have those cocktails back." he sipped on one of them before waving (well, he was kind of waving). "Well, hope to see you around, newbie." he said before walking off.

He then heard him mumble something along the lines of now that he had given up the scarf, he'd feel colder by the time he got home. He bit his lip as he walked over to Ciel and he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He could hear the small gasp escape his lips as he whirled around suddenly.

"Why would you- - -"

"I know that we'll meet again, so why not? Besides, you seem to need it more than I do." Sebastian told him before walking off.

All Ciel could do was stare before whirling back around, hoping to hide the furious blush on his cheeks.


	6. Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Woot! *begins partying*  
> Don't worry, I'll update the next chapter on time. Don't you guys worry! :)
> 
> Now, read on!

Sebastian finished eating his breakfast just as there was knock at the door. He silently groaned as he got up form his seat and he made his way over to the door. He opened it and a guy with turquoise eyes and dirty blonde hair with a cigarette tucked behind his ear stood in front of him.

"And you're here because...?" he questioned.

"Sebastian, buddy!" the man pulled him into a tight hug. "I totally forgot you were moving into town!" he exclaimed.

"I know that, Bard..." Sebastian choked out as Bard pulled away from the hug.

"So! How was your flight from the UK, dude?" he asked.

"Tiring. There was a wailing baby in front of me, a snoring old man next to me, and a kid continuously pounding on my seat in the back." Sebastain explained as he let Bard into the apartment room.

"Ouch. That must suck." he stated.

"It does." Sebastian said as he closed the door.

"Okay, there is an actual reason why I popped by." Bard handed him a green bag with a tag on it and a piece of paper. "I need you to take this bag to this address. It's really important." Bard said.

"And why can't you do it?" Sebastian questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I am on a tight shift! My boss'll kill me!" Bard said.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Sebastian took the bag and piece of paper from him. "Will won't like it if you're late, now would he?" he said.

"For a tattoo shop owner, he's pretty cranky..." Bard shoved his hands into his green jacket pocket. "Well, gotta go! Dress warm or you'll get sick!" Bard said before making his way over to the door.

"Like I didn't know already." Sebastian called out as Bard closed the door behind him.

Sebastian sighed as he set the bag and piece of paper on the bar table in the kitchen. As he began to wash his dishes and put them away, he kept eyeing the bag.

_"What is in that bag, anyway? Who is it even for?"_ he questioned.

He went into his bedroom and he threw on some warm clothes. He zipped up his red jacket and he walked back into the kitchen, picking up the bag and piece of paper.

"Gosh, I hope this isn't for his girlfriend..."

* * *

Sebastian stood in front of the house he was supposed to go to. He looked down at the address written on the piece of paper, which said 12 Moonbrooke Lane, and then at the cream-colored house in front of him.

_"Am I really at the right place?"_ he asked himself.

He bit his lip before tentatively reaching up and knocking on the door. He felt the cold air hit him through his clothes, making him shiver a little. The door opened and a blonde-haired boy with aquamarine blue eyes in a red shirt tucked into a pair of black booty shorts looked at him.

"Look, we do not want your- - -" the blonde scanned him before smirked. "Well, hey there, sexy. What do you need?" he asked.

Sebastian felt a little weirded out by the blonde's attitude. He hoped that this wasn't the person Bard was intending on giving this to. And if he really was, Sebastian was more than ready to call Bard and ask why he was doing this again.

"Um...hi. I came here to give this to someone who lives in this house. You see, my friend Bard would've dropped it off here, but he has this tight shift at the tattoo shop he works at." Sebastian explained.

The blonde's eyes sparkled.

"Aha! So, it came!" he turned his head back in the direction of the stairs. "CIEL! Bard's gift is here!" he hollered.

Sebastian peered into the house and that was when he saw a person make their way downstairs in a slightly baggy grey t-shirt, black shorts, and black and white striped socks that came up to their mid-thigh.

"It is?!" the person called out. The voice sounded a little masculine, so Sebastian came to the conclusion that the person was a male.

"Yeah! Some hottie brought it over here because Bard was running late for work." the blonde said.

"Gosh, Alois! You need to focus on something other than hot b- - -" the boy made his way over to the door and that was when they locked eyes.

Sebastian noticed that he looked a little surprised just by the look in that lone azure orb of his. He swore he had seen him somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"You go and talk to him. The sugar cookies need me." Alois said before skipping off, leaving Sebastian alone with him.

"...Ciel, right?" Sebastian said after a moment of silence.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yes." Ciel directed his attention to the green bag in Sebastian's hand. "And I believe that is mine." he stated.

"Ah, yes!" Sebastian handed the bag to him. "For you." he said quickly.

Ciel took the bag and he looked at it, rolling his eye at the message on the tag.

"Don't open until Christmas...Gosh, like I didn't know that already..." Ciel grumbled.

He then looked at him and then began to speak.

"Thanks. I can understand that Bard's busy and all, so- - -" he then examined him a little. "Aren't you that guy from the bar last night?" he questioned.

Sebastian eyed the boy up and down and that was when it clicked.

_"So that's where I saw him!"_ he thought to himself.

The boy shivered a little, which caught Sebastian's attention. He watched as he wrapped his arms around his petite body in an attempt to warm up a little.

"Oh, the door...I should get going and leave you to do what you were doing befo- - -" he watched Ciel shake his head as he felt a small grab onto his wrist.

"Come in. You're probably cold." he said before pulling Sebastian into the house. He closed the door behind him and looked at him. "Take off your shoes, feel at home. It's not like you're in a hurry to go anywhere, are you?" Ciel questioned.

"No, not really...I only moved here last week." Sebastian admitted.

"Really now?" Ciel looked genuinely surprised. "Where from?"

"London." Sebastian replied.

"Oh...London..." Ciel looked off in the direction of the living room. "I had talked to a person who was from there one time..." he trailed off.

"You have?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah...but, let's not talk about that right now." Ciel turned to look at Sebastian and he motioned for him to follow him. "Come on, don't stand there like an awkward person." he said.

"Oi, Ciel! Who'd you let into the house?!" they heard Alois holler from in the kitchen.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, house wife?!" Ciel hollered back as he led Sebastian into the living room.

Alois poked his head out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies in his hands. He beamed once he saw Sebastian.

"Hey there, hottie! Say, weren't you at the bar last night?" Alois asked.

"Yeah...my friend Ronald told me to check it out." Sebastian said.

"Oh, really? He always comes by unless he's picking up girls or he's passed out drunk somewhere." Alois disappeared into the kitchen for a split second before coming back out, pulling the black and red polka dotted oven mittens off of his hands. "He's always ogling Ciel." he explained.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned as he watched Ciel plop down on the couch.

"Yeah. Annoying New York brat's got nothing better to do. Besides, I have someone I like already." Ciel stated.

"Like who?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the couch at a comfortable distance away from the bluenette.

Before Ciel could open his mouth and speak, Alois cut in.

"A person! Now, would you like a sugar cookie?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." Sebastian said as Alois brought in a plate of cookies and he rested it on the coffee table.

"Say," Alois squeezed himself in between Ciel and Sebastian and he reached for the TV remote, turning the TV on. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." he stated.

"Oooooh! Nice name!" Alois jabbed his finger at Ciel. "He's Ciel Phantomhive and he's single even though he says he's crushing on someone, so you can go ahead and take him on a date!" Alois chirped.

"Alois!" Ciel punched him in the arm. "Shut up! I'm not interested in ANY relationship right now!" he snapped angrily.

Alois laughed.

"Sorry, sorry." he then leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "But, seriously. Think about it, won't you?" he whispered.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe." he stated.

"Oi, even though I can't hear you, I can tell you're trying to set me up. Stop it." Ciel snapped as he flicked through the channels to find something nice to watch.

"Whatev." Alois said, sticking his tongue out at the bluenette just as they heard someone's phone ring.

"Shoot...I think that's mine..." Sebastian trailed off as he whipped out his phone and he looked at the text he was sent.

**Hey, bud! Where r u?! I wanna know if u wanna come with me and check out some stores!**

**-Ronald**

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sent his reply and he slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I need to go now. My friend needs me to go with him somewhere." Sebastian asked.

"Aw...oh, well." Alois stood up form his seat. "I hope I see you soon!" he said before making his way back into the kitchen.

Ciel watched as Sebastian got up and headed over to the door to get his shoes. He then gasped, remembering something.

"Wait!" he said, which caught Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian watched as Ciel raced up the stairs.

_"Why is he going upstairs? Did he need to give me something?"_ he asked himself.

Ciel came back down moments later with a dark red object and a piece of paper in his hands. He walked over to Sebastian and he got on his tiptoes, wrapping what Sebastian realized was his scarf around his neck. He then stepped back down and looked at him.

"Your scarf. You said we'd meet again and here we are. Besides, I think you need this more than I do." Ciel said, his eye looking in the other direction as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Well, thank you." Sebastian thanked him.

That was when Ciel took Sebastian's hand and opened it. He put the piece of paper in his hand and he curled the man's fingers over it, his hands rested on Sebastian's balled up one.

"Here. Read it once you get out." Ciel said as he opened the door for him.

Sebastian nodded before waving and heading out. Once Ciel closed the door behind him, he quickly opened his hand and he read what the piece of paper said.

_**I like you a lot. Friends?** _

_**901-0278 Call me ;)** _

Sebastian chuckled.

"He really is cute..."


	7. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, a slap (cuz I'm paranoid like that), some suggestive content, underage and appropriate age drinking

_SLAP!_

Ciel let out a small gasp as the force from the slap caused him to fall to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Peter and Wendy ran over to him and helped him up from the floor. "What are you doing?! Why did you slap him all of a sudden?!" Peter nearly exclaimed.

"He disobeyed my orders!" Madam Red shouted.

"What orders?! He's like your little pet! He would never disobey you!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Didn't I tell you not to lap dance?!" she shouted as she pulled Ciel away from Peter and Wendy.

"He didn't touch me! I swear to God, he didn't!" he pushed himself away from Madam Red a little. "He wasn't paying attention and I forced him to!" Ciel said.

"But I heard you rested his hand on your bare chest!" Madam Red snapped.

"Who ever told you that!?" Ciel snapped back.

"Doll." she replied.

Ciel gritted his teeth in anger, his hands balling up into fists.

 _"Goddamn that little bitch! Can't she ever get her nose out of people's business?!"_ he asked himself.

"Why that bitch..." he murmured under his breath, hoping Madam Red didn't catch on.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

Ciel bit his lip. He then noticed Peter shaking his head furiously and Wendy continuously mouthing out the word no.

"I said that Doll is a bitch. She's so snobby! She can't even keep her nose out of anybody's bus- - -" Madam Red slapped him again. She slapped him a little harder than she should have and he fell, knocking down Peter and Wendy with him.

"How dare you! Do not talk to your co-workers like that!" she pointed in the direction of the door. "Get out! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" she shouted before stomping off.

Ciel held his bruised cheek as Peter and Wendy slowly sat up. Once the clicking of heels disappeared and the door slammed shut, Peter and Wendy shot up. Wendy extended a hand and Ciel took it, the girl pulling him up.

"Ciel, are you okay?!" she asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"No, you're flipping not!" Peter looked at him with anger in his grey eyes. "Your cheek is bruised! God, why do you bother getting into these kinds of situations?!" he snapped.

"Peter! Don't shout at him!" Wendy removed Ciel's hand and she began to stroke his cheek softly with her thumb. "Hey, why don't you go home for tonight? Madam will have your head if you stick around here." she suggested.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Sure. Thanks." he said as Wendy smiled, removing her hand from his cheek.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday!" she declared.

"Bye." Ciel waved as Peter and Wendy headed out into the lively strip bar. Ciel's hand faltered, falling to his side as a lone tear rolled down his bruised cheek.

* * *

Ciel wrapped a cashmere Burberry scarf around his neck and he stepped out into the cold. The snow was beginning to fall and there was a light chill in the air. He wiped away at a tear and he then found himself running away from the bar.

 _"God, why does this happen to me? Why can't I live a normal life? Why can't I not be gay? Why can't I just have normal parents who actually love me? Why?!"_ his mind screamed.

Sobs wracked his body as he hugged himself, running down the sidewalk. He turned the corner and that was when he bumped into a chest. He landed on the ground with an 'oof!', which caused him to bawl louder.

"Ciel?"

Ciel stopped crying instantly. He quickly wiped at his tears and he looked up into crimson eyes.

"Sebastian...?" he whispered out.

"Here, let me help you up." Sebastian extended his gloved hand in Ciel's direction. The boy took his hand and Sebastian pulled him up. "Why are you running around at this time of night? Isn't your shift supposed to end in an hour?" he questioned, remembering what Ciel had told him last night over the phone.

"Um..." Ciel looked away. "She let me come off early, so..." he trailed off.

Sebastian looked at him and that was when he noticed a couple of tears pour out of his eye. Without thinking much, he reached out and wiped away at a tear. He could hear the boy's silent gasp as he whipped his head to look at Sebastian, azure eye wide in shock.

"That's a complete lie, isn't it?" he guessed.

Ciel bit his lip, feeling himself lean into Sebastian's touch. His head rested on the felt black jacket Sebastian wore, taking in the warmth.

"I got in trouble." he admitted.

"Trouble? What did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"Um...I got in trouble for lap dancing with you. And she...she slapped me." Ciel explained.

"She...?" he questioned.

Ciel nodded his head slowly against Sebastian's chest.

"Yeah...Madam Red owns the strip bar. She hit me because I did the lap dance with you when I shouldn't have and I called one of my co-workers a bitch." Ciel said.

"Wow. Well, that's not very good." Sebastian stated.

"It isn't." Ciel looked up at Sebastian before realizing what he was doing. "Oh! S-Sorry..." he stammered out as he pushed himself away from Sebastian.

"It's alright. Besides I actually liked it." he murmured the last part under his breath.

"Hmmm?" Ciel cocked his head to the side cutely. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Nah." Sebastian looked ahead of him. "Say, you mind if I buy you a drink or two?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"No thanks. Even if I did, I'm eighteen and I- - -" Sebastian shushed him before he could continue.

"It's not like anyone will find out." he told him.

Ciel narrowed his eye at him as he put his hands on his hips, leaning in towards Sebastian.

"Oh, really? Nobody will catch me?" he questioned.

"I'll make sure of it." Sebastian leaned in even closer, knocking their foreheads and noses together. "And not only that, I'll give you the night of your life." he said teasingly.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he pushed himself away from Sebastian.

"Oh, whatever. Lead the way."

* * *

Ciel rested his sixth empty glass of *Trouble in Paradise on the bar table and hiccuped, giggling as he looked at Sebastian.

"Sebby..." his hand went to rest on Sebastian's thigh. "You need to get laid..." he murmured.

Sebastian nearly choked on the *The Black Key he was drinking. He rested the glass down on the bar table and stared at Ciel in shock.

"Wha- - -" his eyes grew wide as he felt Ciel's hand move up. His eyes shot down to Ciel's hand, watching as it moved.

"I say you need to get laid...by me." he said with a little slurr in his voice as his hand landed in between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian gritted his teeth as he felt Ciel's fingers climb up to the zipper on his jeans.

"No." Sebastian moved Ciel's hand away from his pants. "We've only become friends yesterday. We can't jump into a relationship just ye- - -" Ciel cut him off.

"Were you wantin' to be wit me in dat way, bayboo?" he cooed.

Sebastian swore he felt a small blush collecting onto his cheeks as he stared into the dazed sapphire blue eye.

"I wasn't thinking of you in that way..." he trailed off.

"It seemed like it, doe...you was talkin' 'bout relationships and it sounded like you want me to be your bae." Ciel slurred out as he was handed another Trouble in Paradise.

The boy tried to stand up properly, but he ended up toppling over and landing on Sebastian in a compromising position. His legs were straddling Sebastian's with one hand dangerously close to Sebastian's crotch and the other one on his built chest. Ciel stared into surprised crimson red eyes. He giggled a little.

"You smell sooooo gooood!" he slurred out. "Mmmm...what iz it?" he leaned in and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Banana?" he murmured.

"No. Cinnamon and nutmeg." he picked up Ciel, which made said boy whine.

"Mmmnnn!" Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso as he reached out for the glass. "Me no finish jwink yet!" he whined.

"You're too drunk. Maybe I shouldn't take you out for a drink anymore." he said as he carried him out of the club.

The cold caressed them as they stepped out. Ciel began bawling loudly as Sebastian began to head to Ciel's house.

"Noooooo! Me no wanna go back!" he began to pound his hands into Sebastian's back. "Pweez! Nooooo!" he whined.

"Ciel, please calm yourself. You will make a scene." Sebastian told him.

"Ooooooh, shawt oooop! Iz two in da fuckin' mawnin' and you whinin' 'bout makin' a scene?! I could fuckin' kiss chu an' nobawdy could see or care!" Ciel hollered loudly before laughing hysterically.

Sebastian swore that this whole situation was making his head hurt. He never knew that a drunk high schooler could be so crazy. And he thought Ronald was crazy when he got drunk...

He finally approached the house and reached to knock on the door just as Ciel reached to cup his cheeks.

"You know, yure cute." he stated.

"Wha...?" Sebastian questioned incredulously, wondering if he had heard Ciel right.

"What? I say you cute." he leaned in towards him, knocking their foreheads and noses together. "You wook more handsom when I drunk. Makes me wanna kiss you soooo bawdwee..." he trailed off.

Before their lips could connect, Alois swung the door open.

"Hey, Ciel! You're finally ba- - -" he then noticed the position the two were in. He smirked at this. "Mmmmhmmm. My, how you two have escalated." he teased.

"Don't tease me. You take him to bed." Sebastian told him.

"Nah. Don't feel like it." Alois shook his head as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the stairs in the house. "You take him to his room." he stated.

"Wha- - -" Alois kept talking.

"His room's the first door to the left. Hurry up before you can't take it anymore and you decide to fuck him." he told him.

Sebastian wanted to complain and tell Alois that he shouldn't, but he knew he wouldn't win the argument. He reluctantly walked into the house with Ciel in his arms. He made his way up the stairs as Ciel giggled.

"Hnnn." his head collided with Sebastian's, his eye slowly fluttering shut as Sebastian went into the room and put Ciel under the sheets. "Compter les étoiles..." he murmured, his hands growing limp and letting them fall to his sides.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he stared at the now sleeping boy in surprise.

 _"Compter les étoiles...? How does he know that? That's my pen name! Unless..."_ Sebastian continued to stare at Ciel.  _"Have we met before?"_ he asked himself.

He shook it off as he pulled the sheets over his sleeping body and, without thinking much about it, he curiously slipped the eyepatch off of his eye and rested it on the nightstand.

"Good night. See you soon." he whispered before heading out of the room to leave Ciel to dream about bliss and possibly him.


	8. Eggnog and Compromising Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Maybe my new update date should be Sunday...
> 
> Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned in here. All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read on!

Ciel felt his head pounding and it was driving him crazy. He opened his eye and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Mmmmm, god..." he grumbled.

He then felt something stirring in his stomach and he felt like it was beginning to rise up. His hand flew over his mouth as he stumbled out of bed and scrambed out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He practically flung himself into the bathroom and he bent over the toilet just as he began to throw up.

He watched as pink vomit was dumped into the toilet. He mentally cringed at the sight.

"Ciel!"

Ciel rose his head up and watched as the blonde stood in the doorway. He then coughed and threw up again, the vomit landing on the floor and his jeans.

"Oh, gosh." Alois walked over to him and grabbed up a white wash cloth, wiping his mouth and trying to clean up the floor. "I think this is the first time in two years that you've had a hangover." he noted.

"Wh-What the hell happened?" Ciel stuttered out.

"You went out with Sebastian and I think he took you out drinking." Alois explained.

"I...what?" Ciel eyed Alois weirdly.

"You had left after the Roar performance, which was what Wendy had told me. Then, at around two this morning, Sebastian brought you home lookin' all tipsy." Alois explained.

"Hmmm..." Ciel looked down at his clothes. "No wonder I'm still in my clothes from last night..." he murmured.

"Yeah. Well, get dressed. I'm making crepes for breakfast." Alois said before getting up from the floor, dumping the soiled wash cloth into the sink, and making his way over to the door.

"I thought you don't cook!" Ciel hollered as the blonde left the room.

"Thank Joker!" Alois hollered back from in the hallway.

Ciel sighed deeply as he slowly stood up from the floor. He reached to flush the toilet and he wiped his mouth as he stared at himself.

 _"God, I should probably make myself presentable. Besides, I look like a complete mess..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ciel made his way down the stairs in an oversized, fuzzy purple sweater, black skinny jeans, and white socks. He made his way into the kitchen and he watched as Alois brought two crepes to the kitchen table.

"Morning, Ciel." Alois said as he turned his head to look at Ciel.

Ciel rose his hand up.

"Yo." he replied.

He walked over to the kitchen and he sat down across from Alois. They began to eat as Alois began to speak.

"Of course, you know tomorrow's Christmas Eve." he suddenly stated.

"Mmmhmmm. And?" Ciel questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you? We're holding a party here tomorrow night." Alois said as he put a piece of crepe into his mouth.

Ciel nearly choked on his piece of crepe.

"What?" he questioned incredulously.

"We're going to have a Christmas party here tomorrow. I invited Wendy, Peter, Agni, Finny, Bard, Soma, and Joker over. It's going to be fun!" he gushed as he finished his crepe.

He hopped up from his seat and he picked up his plate, making his way over to the sink. Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You sound pretty excited about inviting Peter." Ciel noted.

"That was called being sarcastic, dipshit." Alois replied with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ciel rolled his eye as he continued eating his crepe.

"Whatever..." he grumbled.

"Anywho," Alois opened the dishwasher and he put his plate and fork in. "I went out shopping yesterday morning while you were asleep and possibly texting Lizzie in bed." Alois began.

Ciel narrowed his eye at him.

"I don't text Lizzie in bed, idiot." he then realized something. "Hey, you didn't invite Lizzie?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes! I did! She's also bringing Paula with her." Alois explained.

"Ah..." Ciel trailed off, glancing out the window.

"What? You thinking about the lesbian?" he sneered.

"N-No!" Ciel felt a small blush color his cheeks a light red. "I'm not thinking about her in that way!" he exclaimed.

"Or are you thinking of Sebastian?" Alois asked in a teasing voice.

The blush on Ciel's cheeks grew even darker as he shot a glare at Alois.

"Stop it! I'm not thinking about any of them in that way!" he whined.

Alois laughed as he opened up the fridge and peered inside of it. He then groaned, which made Ciel look at him.

"Alois? What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I forgot to buy eggnog! Shoot!" Alois exclaimed, moving away from the fridge and closing the door.

Ciel snickered.

"Really? You forgot to buy the holiday drink of Christmas?" Ciel asked.

"Don't make fun of me!" an idea then formed in Alois' head. "Aha! Why don't you go and get it?" he suggested.

"No way! I'm going to go on an online battle on Smash soon!" Ciel whined.

"Well, too bad! I'll battle and you go shopping!" Alois stated.

"You know, that's a bad trade." Ciel stated bluntly.

"Who cares?! Just go and get the eggnog for me! Look, I'll do the laundry for the rest of the month. So, can you please?" Alois was up in Ciel's face at this point, giving the bluenette a puppy dog look.

Ciel groaned in defeat.

"Gosh, fine!" he pushed Alois from him. "I'll go get the stupid eggnog!" he snapped angrily as he shot up from his seat.

"Yay! Thanks so much!" Alois thanked him before skipping off to the living room to turn on the Wii U.

Ciel resisted the urge to punch the wall as he stormed up the stairs and he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Ciel walked down the snowy streets of Bluedale, continuously breathing hot air on his hands in dark purple gloves.

It had snowed almost one and a half last night at around three. The sidewalks had been shoveled, but it seemed like they didn't do a pretty good job. His dark brown boots were getting caked with snow. The light wind chilling his bones through the three layers of clothes wasn't making anything better, either.

He buried his nose deeper into the deep blue fleece scarf he had around his neck and he made his way outside of Bluedale. He turned the corner and he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I am so sor- - -" Ciel looked up into surprised garnet orbs. "Ciel?"

"Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off as Sebastian helped him to stand up properly. His eye flickered to the fire hydrant across the street, remembering small flashes of what happened last night. "Um...about last night..." he looked up at Sebastian. "I- - -"

Someone ran past them, nudging Ciel forward a little roughly. His eye grew wide as he collided with Sebastian.

"Ack!"

Ciel found himself sitting on top of Sebastian with both hands on the man's built chest. One of Sebastian's hands had found themselves on Ciel's hip and the other was at his side. Ciel's hand unconsciously began to move up Sebastian's chest, pushing away lightly at the jacket the man wore. His fingers trailed along the covered abs as Sebastian cleared his throat.

"You like what you see?" he teased.

Ciel's face went fire truck red as he jumped up from the floor suddenly, almost slipping again.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered.

Sebastian chuckled as he helped himself up.

"It's fine. Besides, I was only joking." Sebastian looked the younger boy up and down. "So, where are you off to?" he asked.

"Quik Mart*. Alois's being an ass and is sending me to go do his chores for him." Ciel rolled his eye at the thought.

"Oh, really? I'm going there, too." Sebastian told him.

"And if you are, then you're going the wrong way." Ciel told him bluntly.

"Am I now?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel nodded.

"Yes. It's up this way." he grabbed Sebastian by the arm of his jacket. "I've lived in Bluedale all my life, so you should trust me." Ciel stated.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian replied playfully.

Ciel scoffed.

"Then, you'll find yourself dead in one of these alleys."

* * *

The two finally arrived at Quik Mart. They stepped in and they both grabbed a shopping basket.

"So, what are you going to get?" Sebastian asked.

"Mmmm..." Ciel looked over at the drinks aisle. "I'm only here to get eggnog." Ciel told him.

"Eggnog?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah." they made their way to the drink aisle and Ciel opened the fridge, letting the frigid air hit them. "Silly idiot's so dense...he doesn't even realize that I have better things to do." Ciel stated.

"Plus, it  **is**  his responsibility. He shouldn't have forgotten about it in the first place." Sebastian noted.

"Exactly!" Ciel agreed as he grabbed up a couple quarts of eggnog and he put it into the shopping basket.

He then began to follow Sebastian over to the snacks aisle. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the boy.

"You're not going to go ring up your stuff?" he questioned.

"Not yet. I wouldn't want you to be all lonely." Ciel said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I know, sweetheart." Sebastian teased back.

Ciel laughed as Sebastian grabbed for a box of crackers. Ciel then saw some chocolates under that. As he reached for that and put it in the shopping basket, someone bumped into Sebastian suddenly, causing the man to trap him against the shelves.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian with a wide eye. His breathing quickened, noticing how close the man was to him. The basket nearly slipped from his hand as he watched Sebastian lean in towards him. He found his hand moving up to cup Sebastian's cheek and lean in a little closer. His eye fluttered shut, knowing what was coming next.

Before their lips could touch in that kiss Ciel was unconsciously waiting for, someone's phone began to go off. Ciel's eye snapped open, knowing that ringtone.

"Shit...it's Alois..." he trailed off as he hurriedly dug through his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He swiped his finger across the screen and he put the phone to his ear.

"You act like you can't read moods." Ciel snapped into the phone.

_"Oooooh. What I interrupt?"_

"Why would I even tell you?" Ciel sighed deeply. "Why are you calling me, anyway?" he asked.

_"Hurry up and get back! Lizzie says she's coming by in 15 for lunch!"_

"Really? Since when?" Ciel questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Since ten minutes ago! Now, hurry up before I come and hunt you down myself."_

"If you're gonna hunt me down, you can find me smooching with Sebastian at his apartment." Ciel sneered in a sarcastic voice. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, watching how those ruby pools went wide in shock.

_"Wha- - -"_

Ciel hung up on Alois, putting his phone back in his coat pocket. He then looked at Sebastian, a devious smirk tugging his lips upwards.

"What? It's just to distract him." Ciel traced his index finger along Sebastian's lips. "Besides, it's not like I really wanted to kiss you in the first place." he teased before ducking under Sebastian's arm to get out from under him.

Sebastian watched as Ciel made his way out of the aisle. The bluenette then turned and he winked at him.

"Come on." he shook his butt a little as he stuck his tongue out seductively. "Aren't you going to come?" Ciel asked in that seductive voice of his.

Sebastian bit his lip as he pushed himself away from the shelves and he followed him to the cash register.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the sidewalk towards Ciel's house.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home." Ciel told him.

"Well, I wanted to." Sebastian replied.

They walked up the front steps to the door and Ciel turned to look at him.

"We're going to have a party tomorrow night. It's to celebrate Christmas." Ciel told him.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah. You can come around five or six, if you would like." Ciel told him.

"Hmmm...I'll think about it." he watched a pout dance across Ciel's lips, which made him chuckle. "I'm kidding. I'll come by." he told him.

Ciel smiled as he rested his hand on Sebastian's arm, yanking him a little so he could press his lips to Sebastian's cheek. He could feel him tense up against his touch, which made him smirk against Sebastian's cheek.

He pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't forget." he told him before opening the door and walking in. He closed it behind him and he turned to face Alois and Lizzie, who were grinning like mad men.

"Um...what?" he questioned.

"We saw you two." Lizzie said.

"We had no idea what you just told him out there, but it must've been good." Alois said, which made Ciel's cheeks flush a bright red as he glared at them.

"SHUT UP! GOSH DAMMIT, CAN'T YOU GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS?!"

* * *

 

**Side-notes:**

*Quik Mart is a supermarket (like Wal-Mart)


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some language, spiked drinks, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAGH! I can't believe I forgot to put this up last night! Dammit...please forgive me. :(
> 
> Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read onward to the next chapter! :D

Ciel walked downstairs in the outfit he wore as Wendy rushed out of the kitchen with some fruitcake in her mitten-covered hands. She rested it on the table and she glanced up at Ciel.

"Hey! I see you're finally done!" she called out.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.

"Gawd, Wendy!" Peter came out of the kitchen, popping some kettle corn into his mouth. "When will everyone else get he- - -" he then noticed Ciel, who had just come downstairs.

"What? Does it really look that good on me?" Ciel questioned.

"Good?! It looks- - -" Alois came out of the kitchen with some plastic cups and plates in his hands.

"Oh my god! You look so cute! Ooooh, I knew Wendy still had that fashion sense in her!" Alois exclaimed.

"But...!" Ciel whirled around. "It's a freaking dress!" Ciel shouted, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he pointed at the red lace dress he wore.

"Oh, don't you worry." Alois patted Ciel on the back. "It'll be quite the show-stopper." he reassured him.

Ciel groaned.

"You guys are simply ridiculous..." he grumbled before breezing past them. He plopped down on the couch and sighed, watching the grandfather clock tick and tock, the seconds running down like sand running down an hourglass.

The doorbell rang, which caught Ciel's attention.

"Imma go get it!" Alois hollered loudly.

Wendy came and plopped down next to him on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Look, it's only for tonight." her hand went to rest on Ciel's. "You know I can't say no to Alois." she told him.

"Nobody ever can..." Ciel grumbled as a squeal pierced through the air.

"Guys! Come and see who's here!"

Wendy and Ciel got up from the couch and they made their way to the front door. Once they got there, Ciel's eye began to sparkle.

"Bard!" he exclaimed.

Bard looked over Alois' shoulder and he laughed loudly.

"Ah, Ciel!" he stepped into the house with two green and red colored bags in his hands. "It's been a while since I've last seen you!" he exclaimed as he went and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"But...we only saw each other a month ago, though..." Ciel trailed off.

"It still feels like a century to me." Bard replied as Peter raced out of the kitchen.

"Bard!" he shouted.

"You two!" he also pulled Wendy and Peter into a hug. "Man, you little rascals have surely grown up!" he noted.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

"Last time we saw each other was back in middle school when we had tried to steal something from you!" Peter said.

"Wait, what?" Ciel pulled away from the hug. "Those two stole from you, Bard?" he questioned.

"Yup! Dem damn rascals tried to take something from me. I think it was a love note or suthin'..." Bard trailed off.

"Look, if that note went out to the public, it would ruin my life!" Peter snapped.

"So, what was it doing with me?!" Bard shouted back.

"I don't know! Alois probably gave it to you or some shit like that!" Peter snapped back.

"What was even in that, anyway?" Wendy asked, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to look at him.

"Um..." a small blush dusted Peter's cheeks. "It was a- - -" he was cut off by Alois.

"Come on, let's get out from the doorway!" he closed the door and locked it. "Bard, there are some snacks in the eating area along with some punch and Kool-Aid. I'll be bringing out the eggnog later in the evening." he explained.

"Okay, thanks." he watched Alois go into the kitchen and he swung his arm over Ciel's shoulders. He glanced down at the bluenette, suddenly feeling a little curious. "And why are you in a dress?" he asked.

"Thank Alois..." Ciel grumbled as they went to sit on the couch.

"Maybe I should. You look cute in one." Bard complimented before diverting his attention to the TV.

Ciel felt his cheeks burn a little as he looked down at the black knee length socks he wore, hoping that the blush would just go away.

* * *

Ciel was beginning to feel anxious. It was now six and Sebastian still hadn't showed up. He was beginning to wonder if Sebastian really wasn't coming.

"Ciel!" a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump a little. He looked up into concerned emerald eyes. "Come, don't you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure..." he trailed off as he got up.

As they made their way to the eating area, he watched her in the green Santa dress that she wore. Lizzie had truly grown up. She was truly beautiful. He almost felt regret for breaking up with her. Almost.

He picked up a red plate and piled some food onto it. Lizzie pulled him off to the side once he grabbed a cup of punch from the table.

"You don't look too much like yourself." Lizzie bit into a white chocolate covered pretzel. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ciel told her.

He sipped on his punch, that uneasiness beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. His eye kept flickering over to the door, waiting for the doorbell to ring or for Alois to open the door and let Sebastian in. He was waiting for it.

"Ciel!" he felt Lizzie nudge him in the side lightly, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hm?" he questioned, glancing over at her.

"I want you to meet Paula!" Lizzie motioned over to the girl with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Paula, this is my friend, Ciel." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Paula chirped.

"Nice to meet you, too..." Ciel trailed off.

"You know, Lizzie talks about you SO much! It almost makes me a little envious." Paula told him.

"Really now?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah!" she replied.

At this point, Ciel felt like he was drifting away from the conversation. His mind was going elsewhere, going in the direction of a certain ebony-haired crimson-eyed man.

His cheeks grew red at the thought of Sebastian.

 _"Why do my thoughts always seem to go back to him? This makes no sense..."_  he told himself.

He then heard the doorbell, which made Ciel's ears perk up in curiousity.

"Ciel! Go get the door for me!" Alois shouted from in the kitchen.

"Okay!" he rested his stuff on the table and he looked at Lizzie. "Liz, you watch over my stuff, kay?" he asked before running to the door.

He unlocked it and opened it to reveal the man he had been waiting on. Sebastian stood there in front of him, bundled up in all black with a few presents in his hands.

"Le-Let me take those from you..." Ciel trailed off as he took the presents from him. As he reached for them, his fingers grazed the back of Sebastian's hand, which shot a small jolt of electricity through his being. It wasn't supposed to feel good, but it did.

"Thanks." Sebastian said as he stepped into the house.

Ciel felt like his cheeks were about to be set on fire as he slowly closed the door and he looked at him.

"Um...you can hang your coat over the- - -" he was then cut off by Sebastian.

"Do you know where we are?" this question made Ciel arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? What do you- - -" Sebastian pointed above their heads and that was when Ciel realized where they were: under the mistletoe. Ciel gulped a little, glancing up at Sebastian.

"Wh-What do you expect me to do?" he stammered out.

"What do you think couples do when they're under the mistletoe?" Sebastian whispered in a low voice, his eyes trained on Ciel like a hungry predator.

Ciel's eye grew wide as he stared up at Sebastian. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt Sebastian move in towards him. He unconsciously moved himself a little forward towards him, wanting him to kiss him. He could practically feel the man's breath on his lips. He could smell the intoxicating cinnamon in the man's breath. The man's nose lightly touched his cheek and their foreheads bumped together just as the obnoxious voice of his friend reached his ears.

"Ciel! I need help with the- - -" Alois noticed Sebastian with Ciel. "Oh, hey, hot stuff!" he skipped over to him. "You should make yourself at home!" he told him.

"Um...okay." Sebastian said before handing his coat to Alois and making his way into the living room.

Ciel shot a death glare at Alois as he began to walk past him.

"Read the mood, dammit."

* * *

"Okay, you guys! We're doing gift exchange now!" Alois declared as he motioned for everyone to follow him into the living room.

Everyone found spots on the couch and on the floor near the tree. Somehow, Ciel found himself on Sebastian's lap. However, he didn't feel like moving. Besides, the way that Sebastian's hand rested nicely on his waist was pretty comforting. He leaned in a little to Sebastian's touch as Alois picked up some presents and he began to hand them out to everyone. Alois handed him a box that was covered in red wrapping paper and had a navy bow on it.

"Hmmm." Ciel shook it a little. "Oi, what you thinks in here?" he asked, tapping Sebastian's leg with his hand lightly.

"I don't know. And you're not supposed to shake it. You don't know if whatever's in there is breakable or not." Sebastian told him.

Ciel huffed out a sigh.

"Whatever...I can do as I please..." he grumbled as Alois began to speak.

"Alrighty! Everyone's gotten their presents! Now, we're going to start with Bard and then go clockwise, ending with me. So, Bard! Open up yours!" Alois declared.

"Okay..." Bard unwrapped the small box and he opened it. "A watch!" he showed everyone a watch in the box. "I got a watch!" he declared.

"Ooooh! Who got him that?" Alois asked.

"Me!" Soma declared.

"Cool, dude." Bard replied.

"Now! It's time for Paula to open hers!" he declared.

"Okay." she stated.

She took off the bow and she tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? What's in he- - -" she opened it and stopped in mid-sentence.

"Paula? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What is this?!" she nearly exclaimed, pulling out a black and green lingerie set.

Joker almost had a nosebleed while Peter and Soma burst into fits of laughter. A blush was quickly spreading across Paula's cheeks like a wildfire as Bard began to speak.

"Ah, it seems to be someone found my gift." Bard stated.

Paula's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide in utter shock.

"Wha...Why you...!" before Paula could try and attack Bard, Alois spoke up.

"AND let's move on to Agni!" Alois declared.

"Ah." Agni replied as he unwrapped his present. He pulled out what might've been a cocktail drink mixer. It was silver with golden jewels alternating from small to large in order to create a skull. "This is pretty sweet." he stated.

"You can use it on the job!" Finny exclaimed.

"Who gave it to him?" Alois asked.

"That would have to be me." everyone looked at Joker. "I knew that you had always wanted a new one. You always talked about it at Crabtak's whenever someone brought you a drink." he explained.

"Ah. Well, thanks." Agni said with a wide smile on his face.

"Now! Wendy, it's your turn!" Alois declared.

"Okay." she said.

She picked up the box that she had put next to Peter's foot and rested it on her lap. She tore off the wrapping paper and she opened it, pulling out a cute teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. The bear was holding a small bag of peppermints.

"Aw!" Wendy held the bear to her. "It's so cute!" she declared.

"Who gave her the bear?" Alois asked.

"Um..." Peter scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "That was me..." he trailed off.

Wendy beamed as she pulled Peter into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." she told him.

Peter felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Alois shot a glance at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! It's your turn now!" he declared.

Sebastian nodded as he took up the white box that had a red bow wrapped around it. He shook it a little, hearing it clink around in the box a little. He eyed it curiously.

"Just what is in it?" he questioned.

"Open it and you'll see. There's no use in being forever curious." Ciel told him.

Sebastian said nothing to that as he opened the box. He swore that his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets once he saw what was in the box.

"Um...Sebastian?" Alois blinked his eyes twice at the man's reaction.

"What's in it?" Peter asked.

Sebastian reached into the box and that was when he pulled out a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs. Everyone's jaw dropped at the handcuffs.

"What?!"

"Okay, everyone calm down!" Alois shot Sebastian a look. "Who gave him the handcuffs that look surprisingly sexy?" he asked.

"Okay, that was most definetely NOT me!" Bard rose his hands up in defense. "I did not get the handcuffs!" he declared.

"Oh SURE you didn't!" Paula shot up from her spot in between Bard and Agni. She pointed her finger at him. "You're such a fucking pervert!" she shouted.

They kept yelling until they engaged themselves in a heated argument. Alois was rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Goddammit..." Alois' loud shout caught everyone's attention. "Who gave him the handcuffs?" he asked again.

Sebastian looked around, the handcuffs still in his hands. He then noticed the look on Ciel's face. A cute bright red blush was coloring those cute porcelain cheeks of his. He was staring down at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face like he had just gotten in trouble. Everyone directed their attention over to him and it all clicked.

"Ciel...?" Soma questioned incredulously.

"Um...I..." Ciel looked away. "I didn't think anyone was actually going to open it..." he trailed off.

Sebastian chuckled.

"But, someone did." he shook the handcuffs in the embarrassed boy's face. "And I have it." he teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" he smacked Sebastian in the head with his box. "Gosh, you're an idiot...I'm opening mine." he stated as he took off the red bow and he cautiously took off the sparkly green wrapping paper. He took the top off of the box and he gasped.

"Oh my god..." he trailed off as he took the dark red piece of clothing out of the box.

"A...A scarf?" Alois questioned.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. And I know exactly who was the one who gave it to me." Ciel said, looking over at Sebastian.

"What? You need it more than I do. Plus," a small smirk made its way to Sebastian's face. "It seems like my present made its way to the right person." he said.

Ciel scoffed, a playful smile unknowingly making its way to his face.

"Silly idiot..." he looked at Alois. "So, shall we move on, Alois?"

* * *

"Woooooooohoooooooo!" Alois stumbled over to Ciel, a glass of eggnog in his hand. "Dis is schooo frickin' gooooooood!" he slurred out.

Ciel sighed in exasperation as he looked at his friend.

"Someone spiked the damn eggnog, idiot." he grumbled.

"Wike Peetah Mawahk?" he asked.

"God, why don't YOU go ask him yourself?!" Ciel snarled as he pushed Alois away from him.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his navy blue hair.

 _"I should go lay down...they're such a headache."_ he thought to himself.

He nodded his head in approval and he began to make his way towards the stairs. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He stepped in and that was when he noticed that the lights were on.

"Hmm? Just who in the world is the- - -" Ciel's eye landed on the bed and he saw Sebastian laying on it. A glass was on the floor, which must've meant that he had drunken some of the eggnog. He shook his head at the thought.

 _"Gosh, that silly guy..."_  he turned off the lights and he made his way over to the bed.  _"Like he didn't get the hint once Lizzie got tipsy..."_ he thought to himself.

He sat down on the end of the bed, watching the man as he slept. He actually look pretty cute. Innocent, almost. That ebony hair was falling in his face a little and he was breathing softly. He smiled softly.

"Cute..." he whispered out quietly as he looked away and over at the dresser.

Before he could get up, he felt Sebastian rest his chim on his shoulder. He gasped sharply as he turned his head to look at him.

"Se-Sebastian! Wha...What are you doing?" he stammered out.

"Mmmmm..." Sebastian sniffed at Ciel's skin. "You smell good...almost like sugar cookies..." he murmured.

"Wha- - -" a strangled moan fell from his lips as Sebastian placed a soft kiss on his throat. "Mmmmm...Se-Sebastian..." he whispered.

"I want to taste more." he said before planting heated butterfly kisses up and down his next. Ciel tilted his head a little to give Sebastian more access. He moaned softly, his eye fluttering shut as his head slowly rolled back.

"Sebastian...Oh god..." Sebastian began to suckle on the junction that the shoulder and the neck met. Ciel's fists fisted themselves into the sheets as his mouth flew open in a moan.

"Do you want me to move on?" Ciel tensed a little as Sebastian tugged down the dress to reveal more of his milky white shoulder. He kissed down to the shoulder and he began to bite and nibble on it. "Would you like to indulge in any desire that you may be holding back?" he asked.

Ciel gritted his teeth, feeling an uncomfortable heat building up in his abdomen. It began to shoot down south and he groaned softly.

"Se-Seba...I- - -" a loud scream came from downstairs along with something crashing to the floor.

Ciel gasped sharply, coming back into reality.

"Sebastian! St-Stop!" he gasped out in alarm.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled away and Ciel shot up from the bed and he quickly pulled his dress back up over his shoulder.

"Look, I..." he shot a quick glance at the door. "I'll be back." he said quickly before heading out of the room. As he slammed the door shut, he pressed himself against it, his hands over his mouth, his eye wide open, and his cheeks permanently stained a cherry red.

"What WAS that?" he whispered out.


	10. Christmas Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Counting Stars. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school and stuff. :( However, I hope you still comment.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story. All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel woke up in his bed with the sun glaring in his face and Sebastian next to him, his arms wrapped around his petite waist.

He looked up at the sleeping male with a wide eye.

 _"What?! What's he doing next to me?!"_ his mind practically screamed.

He felt Sebastian pull him closer, their chests flushed againstone another. Ciel felt a little uneasy in this position. The heat from last night was beginning to build up in his nether regions and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He never thought that he would find himself possibly lusting for him. Never!

Or was he?

Ciel heard a small murmur and he looked up to see Sebastian slowly open his eyes. Crimson blinked in slight confusion as he stared him down.

"Mmmm, mornin'...what are you doing in my apartment, Ciel...?" he mumbled tiredly.

"This is my house, baby dear." Ciel found his arms going around the man's torso and rubbing small circles into the man's back with his thumbs. "Are you hallucinating, perhaps?" he cooed softly, a devious look flickering around in his eye.

"Wha- - -" Ciel silenced him before he could even push out a few more words.

"Before you start freaking out, no, we did not screw around. Also, you had gotten drunk last night and apparently passed out on my bed. I chased everyone else out and left Alois, Peter, and Wendy to sleep in the living room." Ciel explained.

"Ah. So, that's where all the loud banging at midnight came from..." Sebastian mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry. Well, at least you're in time for Christmas." Ciel told him.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered out.

"Hmm? What is i- - -" he felt a pair of lips land on his other eyelid, which he now realized was not covered with his eyepatch. He gasped sharply, his eye growing wide. "Se-Sebastian!" he stammered out.

"What? Is it wrong for me to kiss it?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel shook his head quickly, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks bright red.

"N-No! I mean...well...I don't know?" Ciel said in an uncertain voice.

"What happened to it, anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Um..." Ciel glanced away. "Well...I- - -"

The door burst open and an extremely energetic Alois along with a half-dead asleep Peter and Wendy stumbled into the room.

"Ciel! Time to wake u- - -" Alois noticed the two in bed next to each other and he smirked.

"Mmmm...! Someone's getting kissy kissy in bed!" he declared.

"Oooooh!" Peter and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel grabbed for a small cerulean blue pillow and he chucked it at them, successfully hitting Alois in the gut. "Gosh, he just passed out and I wanted to sleep in my bed! So, why not?!" he growled.

"It'll give off the wrong image." Peter stated in a tired voice.

Ciel sighed deeply.

"Do you need me to make breakfast for you or something?" he asked.

"Sure. We'll be downstairs waiting for you two to stop kissing up with one another." Wendy said with the roll of her eyes as the three exited the room.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Gosh, screw those three idiots..." he shot a glance at Sebastian. "I can get you an extra change of clothes. I usually wear clothes that are at least a size or two bigger than me, so I'm sure I can find something to fit you." he explained.

"That would be nice." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel climb off the bed. He traced the boy's figure with his eyes as he walked over to the closet.

He was short, he had to admit that much. Not only that, he was also pretty slim. His porcelain white skin glimmered a little in the sunlight and the messy mop of navy blue contrasted beautifully. His eyes rolled down the boy's back and they landed on his ass. He gulped, watching as Ciel shifted a little out of the grey shirt that he was practically drowning in. He pulled the shirt over his head in a seductive fashion and he flung it behind him, the shirt successfully hitting Sebastian in the face.

"Oi, no staring." Ciel dug through his closet and pull out a pair of black sweatpants with a logo of his high school on it and a white baggy Kirby shirt. "It's not nice to stare at a boy's ass." he stated, sticking his tongue out as he threw the clothes at him.

"Well, don't be showing off your cute little ass to me, then." Sebastian flirted back.

Ciel laughed, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

"You cute, little flirt." he grabbed out a pair of clothes for himself. "Get changed. I'll change in the bathroom." Ciel told him as he walked off.

As he closed the bathroom door behind him, his cheeks went a bright red. His heart began to race like a stallion. His hand curled into a fist as it went up to his heart.

 _"He was staring at me...He was checking me out..."_ his cheeks grew even more red.  _"Gosh, I shouldn't think of this right now! I need to get changed and make breakfast."_ he told himself.

* * *

Ciel shifted a pancake onto a plate as someone came up from behind.

"Well, it seems like the chef is busy."

Ciel chuckled as he poured more batter into the pan.

"Good morning to you too, Sebastian." Ciel said, putting the pan back onto the stove and he whirled around to look at Sebastian.

"What kind of pancakes are you making?" Sebastian asked.

"Apple cinnamon. Alois requests them every year on Christmas Day." Ciel told him as he flipped the pancake over.

"Sounds good." Sebastian murmured as he trapped Ciel against the counter.

Ciel's cheeks grew a bright red as he stared up at Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian...What are you- - -" he froze as he felt Sebastian's nose brush lightly against his hair.

"Cookies..." he murmured just as Alois burst into the kitchen.

"Oi, when will the pancakes be do- - -" he then saw Sebastian cornering Ciel. "Oi, let the chef cook!" he said before going over, grabbing some of Sebastian's shirt, and yanking him into the living room.

Ciel sighed deeply as he turned back to the pan. His jaw dropped, his eye wide once he looked into the pan.

"It's burnt!"

* * *

"Well, thanks for giving me the burnt one, Ciel." Alois grumbled sarcastically as he bit into the pancake.

"No problem, Alois." Ciel replied as Wendy finished distributing presents.

"I apologize, Sebastian. We didn't think you were going to end up staying the night, so we didn't- - -"

"It's alright. I'll just watch you guys." Sebastian said as he finished his plate of pancakes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I would feel bad if- - -" Wendy was cut off again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Sebastian reassured her.

"Well...okay..." she trailed off before going to sit next to Peter near the tree.

"Okay, let's begin. The order we will go in is Alois, me, Wendy, and Peter." Ciel said, using his finger to demonstrate the order.

"Okay!" Alois chirped as he reached for his present, which was a box that had black wrapping paper all over it and a yellow ribbon wrapped on it. "This is from Lizzie." he said as he slid off the bow and tore off the paper.

He opened the box and gasped.

"Holy shit!" he turned the box upside down and he dumped out what might've been a bunch of Zelda and Kirby video games along with a Kirby, Meta Knight, and Link plush. "How'd she know I wanted this?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"She's our friend, did you forget that?" Ciel snapped with the roll of his eye.

"I know, but..." Alois picked up the Meta Knight plush and he rolled a small piece of the cape in between his finger.

"Well, let's move onto me." Ciel said.

As he was about to reach for a present, they heard someone's phone begin to ring.

"Whose phone is that?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, that must be mine." Sebastian spoke up as he reached for his phone and he answered it.

"Yes?" he answered. "...Bard? You're up? Gosh, you and your hangovers...At my apartment!? Who let you in?! Of course Ronald did...look, I'll be there in five." Sebastian said before hanging up.

"What does Bard need?" Alois questioned.

"Some comfort." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "I'll see you around." he told him before heading off to put on his shoes and slip on his jacket.

Ciel listened to the door close, suddenly feeling a little disappointed. That feeling washed away as Wendy brought him back into reality.

"Ciel, pick a present." she told him.

Ciel nodded slowly as he picked up a small box.

"Hm?" he shook it a little as he glanced at the tag. "It's from Sebastian..." he trailed off.

"Eh?!" Peter and Wendy exclaimed in unison.

"Open it!" Alois exclaimed as he shook him a little.

"Okay, okay!" Ciel whined as he tore off the red wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet box. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

 _"Jewelry?"_ he questioned.

He opened the box and gasped softly. He slowly took the sapphire ring on a silver band out of the box and he examined it closely, silently admiring the work on it.

"Gorgeous..." Wendy trailed off.

"But...why a ring? It sounds more like a proposal, if you ask me." Alois stated.

Ciel continued to eye the ring, millions of thoughts racing through his head.

 _"A ring? What is this? A symbol of our growing friendship? Or does it mean something different?"_ a blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire.  _"Is it a proposal?!"_ his mind screamed.

He found himself hopping up from the ground and rushing over to the coat rack.

"Ciel! Just where in the world are you going?!" Alois hollered.

Ciel quickly threw on a pair of boots along with a black down jacket that came down to his knees, and he practically flung himself out the door, the ring in his hand.

"SEBASTIAN!" he flew down the sidewalk, caring less about whether or not he would slip. He clumsily slipped the ring onto his thumb as he turned the corner.

He continued to run, finding himself in downtown Bluedale. As he turned around another corner, he found himself growing breathless.

 _"Shit...if I don't find him soon, I'll...!"_ he then found Sebastian walking down the sidwalk towards a crosswalk.

"SEBASTIAN!" he hollered.

The man turned to look at him just as he ran into his arms. Sebastian was caught offguard as slim arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Ciel buried his face a little deeper into the man's chest as he spoke.

"Thank you..." he murmured.

"Thanks? For what?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel released him.

"This..." Ciel trailed off, showing him the ring on his thumb.

"You opened it?" Ciel nodded his head. "And you ran all the way here to tell me thanks?" Ciel nodded his head again.

Sebastian shook his head while sighing. He then smiled as he scooped up the bluenette in his arms.

"I guess I'm going to have to take a detour." he said, which made Ciel chuckle a little as they made their way back to the house.


	11. Blank Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with another chapter of Counting Stars! And, sweet hot damn! This chapter is actually on time! It's time to celebrate! *begins dancing like Grell on steroids* Well, okay. Party's done.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story! All I own is this cute little fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel stood outside on the small deck in the backyard, taking a drag from the cigarette in between his lips. He was in a baggy white sweater with black leggings that shaped his legs and brown boots with fur at the top. He had a black down jacket over the sweater along with the red scarf Sebastian got him around his neck and the sapphire ring the man also got him on his thumb.

As he puffed the smoke out, he observed the ring. The sapphire sparkled with the light from the lamp by the back door reflecting on it. He smiled softly as he twirled the cigarette in between his fingers.

 _"That was so sweet of him...However, I can't help but feel like he's trying to propose to me or something..."_ he thought to himself.

He heard the door open and he turned to watch Alois step out onto the deck.

"Wow. Shocking. You're actually not wearing booty shorts." Ciel stated, scanning his friend in the outfit he was wearing, which was a black long sleeve with a white short sleeve over it, grey sweat pants, and black and grey checkered Vans.

"Shut up!" Alois snapped angrily.

Ciel chuckled as he put the cigarette back to his lips.

"Sorry, sorry." he said.

"Look, you're going to have to ditch the cigarette soon. Shift's going to start in ten minutes." Alois told him.

"Okay..." Ciel trailed off, not paying much attention to him. His eye was trained on the ring on his thumb. As a small graced itself on the boy's face, Alois followed Ciel's gaze to the ring.

"Gosh, you and this ring...What are you, obsessed with it or something?" Alois questioned.

"It's not that. I just think that it's quite beautiful." Ciel noted.

It was silent between the two of them before Alois broke the silence between them, making his way back over to the door.

"Well, hurry up. We gotta go." Alois said before heading back into the house.

Ciel sighed deeply as he walked back into the house, cigarette still in between his lips. He snuffed it in the ash tray and he sighed deeply.

"I'm coming, Alois!" he called out before running into the kitchen to grab his car keys for the Prius.

* * *

They pulled up at the bar and they walked in.

"Hey!" Wendy raced over to them in a pink pixie outfit. "You, come with me." she grabbed Ciel by the arm. "Alois, you're helping Agni with drinks tonight." she told him.

"What?! But- - -" she silenced him before he could continue.

"Don't argue. Madam's orders." she told him in a stern voice.

Ciel cringed at the thought of Madam. He then shook it off as he was pulled backstage and pushed into a stall.

"Change into the outfit I set out for you! When you're done, come out so that I can do your makeup." she said.

Ciel heard the click of her boots fade away and he sighed, looking at the outfit he was forced to wear this time. It was a white spaghetti strap dress that would end at his mid-thigh. The skirt portion of hit was kind of shredded. There were black stitches on it and there was a small black bow near one of the spaghetti straps. It seemed to be sprayed lightly with some spray paint. There was also a long, white lace train that would touch the floor, along with torn fishnet stockings and a pair of black heels. To complete the outfit, it also had a short white veil and a black choker with black beads.

"Hmm...zombie brides?" he questioned to himself quietly.

He wriggled out of the sweater and his other clothes and he put on the dress. He pulled on the stockings and slipped on the heels as he heard a rap on the door.

"Ciel?! You done in there or what?" Wendy hollered.

"Step back, Wendy gal! I'm opening up!" he hollered back.

He swung open the door and stepped out of the stall. Wendy looked at Ciel and nearly dropped the boquet of white roses stained with red spray paint to show blood and black roses.

"Wow..." she whispered out.

"Does it look bad or something?" Ciel asked.

"How could it bad when you look so smoking hot? You'll look so much better with makeup!" she gushed before dragging Ciel over to the vanity.

She sat him down on the small chair and turned him sideways so that he could face her. She whipped out her makeup materials and she began to apply it to his face. As she applied ruby red lipstick to his lips, she began to speak.

"Doesn't today mark what happened three years ago?"

Ciel gulped, that day running through his mind clearly.

"Y-Yeah..." he stammered out.

"So, I guess you're kind of starting to understand the message behind your zombie outfit." Wendy guessed.

"A little. I mean, I'm obviously head over heels for Compter les étoiles, but I had a temporary crush on Arthur." Ciel told her.

She gave him a sad smile as she finished up with the rest of the makeup.

"Okay!" she closed up the small bottle of fake blood ad she looked at him. "You are so gorgeous! You'll rock tonight's show!" she exclaimed.

Ciel turned his head to look into the mirror and he examined the smoky makeup that made his sapphire orb pop out, the fake blood that spilled out from the corners of his ruby red lips and from his cheeks, and how she also used the fake blood on his neck.

"As always, you're a fabulous makeup designer." he compliemented as Peter ran over to them in a scary jester outfit.

"Oi! Ciel! Your solo performance is on!" he hollered.

"Alright." he then smirked at Peter's outfit. "Oooh, scary." he teased in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, you hush, Frankenstein's wife." that comment made Ciel laugh as Peter leaned in to whisper in the bluenette's ear. "Ronald and Sebastian came tonight." he whispered.

"What?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah. Ronald told me that Sebastian insisted that they had to come and see you." he told him.

Ciel rolled his eye as a smile graced his lips.

"Okay. Well, I'm going on. See you at the bar after the performance!" Ciel told them before making his way over to the stage. The lights turned off as he quickly made his way over to the mic in the center.

"Now, we have a solo song from Ciel Phantomhive!" the DJ hollered.

Loud shouts, cheers, whistles, and heckles were heard in the crowd as the light turned on and shone down on Ciel as the song began to play.

"Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things: Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought, oh my God, look at that face! You look like my next mistake! Love's a game, want to play?" he crooned into the microphone as he looked out into the audience with a lost look on his face.

"New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine. Ain't it funny? Rumors, lies. And I know you heard about me. So hey, let's be friends!" his eye held a sparkle in them as he locked eyes with Sebastian. "I'm dying to see how this one ends. Grab your passport and my hand." he extended his hand out. "I can make the bad guys good for a weekend." he winked as he launced himself into the chorus.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game!" he sang into the microphone.

He walked back a little with the mic in his hand and he continued to sing.

"'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." the stage went black for a second and then a light grey spotlight shone down on Ciel, who was looking to the left of the stage.

"So, is there some kind of meaning to this?" Sebastian whispered quietly as he looked at his friend.

"Hmm..." Ronald tapped his chin with his finger. "I wouldn't think s- - -Aha! I know why!" Ronald exclaimed.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Remember when I told you about how the last time he had lap danced was two years ago?" Ronald said.

Sebastian nodded slowly.

"I do. What of it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, he had this crush on a college student named Arthur Wordsmith. I mean, yeah, he was crushing hard on this man he met online, but he used Arthur as a temporary outlet. Here, they have this system where you can request one of them and they sing and dance a medley of three to five songs for you. Arthur requested three songs from Ciel and Ciel sang for him. However, as he was dancing and singing to the second one, he tried a lap dance. That caused Arthur to try and molest him. He would've gotten raped if I hadn't heard him desperately screaming for help." Ronald took the glass of Bacardi from a hostess. "It happened on this very night. Maybe it was some kind rememberance thing?" Ronald wondered out loud.

Sebastian consumed all of the information that Ronald just gave him, his eyes still locked on Ciel as the boy continued to sing.

"Cherry lips, crystal skies. I could show you incredible things." he motioned for someone to come to him and that was when a guy walked on stage to him. "Stolen kisses, pretty lies. You're the king, baby, I'm your Queen. Find out what you want, be that girl for a month." the guy stopped in front of him and Ciel pulled him into a small dance. "Wait! The worst is yet to come! Oh no." Ciel pulled away and they tried to imitate what might've been an argument.

"Screaming, crying, perfect storm, I can make all the tables turn. Rose gardens filled with thorns, keep you second guessing like: "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy. But you'll come back each time you leave 'cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." he pushed the guy away from him, a devious smile curling his pale pink lips upward as he continued to sing.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game!" he hopped off the stage, not tripping on the train as he did so. He made his way over to Sebastian and yanked him out of his seat, earning murmurs from the crowd. "'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar." he pulled the man onto the stage and he pulled out a piece of paper, writing something on it with a pen. He pressed his lips to the paper and he handed it to him. "Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." he nudged Sebastian off the stage, which made Ronald chuckle.

"Dude, you sure know how to get 'em." he told him with a wink.

Sebastian snarled as he plopped down next to him.

"Boys only want love if it's torture." Ciel began to snap his fingers. "Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya." he motioned for everyone to start snapping their fingers along with him. "Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya!" he screamed loudly as the lights went off again. They turned back on with a grey spotlight on Ciel and the dress was sprayed with red, a fake dagger covered in fake blood in his hand.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game! 'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." a smile spread across his face as he collapsed, the lights going black.

Everyone burst into chaos. Sebastian clapped while Ronald hollered and whooped. Sebastian looked to his right and rolled his eyes.

"You drunk idiot..." he grumbled as Ronald stopped making noise.

"Dude! You never showed me what dat note said!" Ronald slurred a little as he gave Sebastian a funny look.

Sebastian eyed his friend, vermillion eyes narrowed before going to look at what the paper Ciel gave him read.

_**SEBASTIAN** _

_**I wrote your name.** _

Sebastian took note of the small arrow that pointed to his name from the sentence at the bottom and then at the lipstick mark on it next to it. He shook his head as he smiled.

"That little minx..." he mused quietly.

* * *

"Woo! Gimme *A Bitter Canadian for this superstar right here!" Peter hollered as he gulped down an *Amaretto Jack.

"Right on it. And another one of those for you, Peter?" Agni asked.

"No kiddin', man! O cawsuh!" Peter slurred, which made Alois burst into laughter.

"God, you're so tipsy!" he exclaimed.

Wendy rolled her eyes at Alois and she turned to face Ciel.

"You did pretty good." she complimented as she sipped on a glass of an *Amber Amour.

"Thanks." Ciel replied, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his jacket as Agni handed him his cocktail. He sipped on it a little as someone took the glass from him.

"Oi! Who just snatched that from m- - -" Ciel whirled around in his stool and that was when he locked eyes with Sebastian.

"I believe you should not be drinking." Sebastian sipped on the cocktail where Ciel's lips just were, making the boy blush. "Don't you have to drive home?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ciel stammered out as he looked down at his feet.

 _"We just shared an indirect kiss! Fuck!"_ his cheeks grew redder.  _"Okay, that was such a childish comment."_ he thought to himself.

"Ooooo, Ceel-boo!" Ciel could smell the Bacardi on the person's lips as their arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He knew only one person with a New York accent and drinks Bacardi.

"Gosh, lay off, Ronald." he grumbled as he shrugged the drunk man off of him.

"Aw! But, Ciewoo! I wuv you!" he slurred.

"Well, guess what? I hate you, too." Ciel snapped before shoving him onto Wendy's lap. He then shot a glance at Sebastian. "Come, let's talk outside. These guys are complete, noisy idiots." he suggested with a roll of his blue eye.

Sebastian nodded in agreement as the two of them exit the bar.

"So," Ciel turned Sebastian to face him once they were out. "How'd you like it?" Ciel asked.

"It was pretty good. Ronald told me that there was a story behind it and he explained everything to me." he watched how Ciel's facial expression suddenly changed. "But, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Sebastian said quickly.

"It's alright. Somebody was bound to find out, anyway." Ciel said with a small shrug.

The boy was then caught by surprise as he was pulled into a hug. He gasped sharply, but let himself melt into the embrace. He smelled a small hint of whiskey and some anise on the man, making him want to bury his face into the black peacoat the man wore. His hands went up and fisted themselves into the fabric of the peacoat as Sebastian spoke in a low voice.

"If you were mine, I would never hurt you."

Ciel's eye popped open at that statement, his heart beginning to race.

"What...?" he whispered out.

"Huh? Ah!" Sebastian quickly pulled away from the hug, making Ciel a little disappointed even though he didn't show it. "S-Sorry! I...I was just speaking to myself." he stated quickly.

Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion, cocking his head to the side cutely as he stared at the man with a cerulean eye that would've made the oceans jealous. His pale pink lips then curled into a small smile.

"Come on. It's kinda chilly out here." he told him before taking his hand and pulling the man back into the noisy bar.


	12. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! We're back with Counting Stars! Sorry it took forever...school's being a bitch. :/ But! Once spring break starts up, I'll have all the time in the world! :D
> 
> I don't own Kuro, as you all know. I also do not own anything else in this story, including Attack on Titan. All I own is this kyaute story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language (dat's all she wrote, y'all)

Ciel woke up to the sound of dishes crashing to the floor and the smoke alarm going off. He shot up from bed suddenly.

 _"What the hell?! I hope my nightmare hasn't turned into a reality..."_ he thought to himself.

He quickly hopped out of bed and he quickly threw on a pair of mahogany red sweat pants and a black hoodie with a chibi Eren from Attack on Titan over his body and he raced out of his room.

"ALOIS!" the loud shout echoed throughout the house as Ciel stormed into the smoky kitchen.

He coughed a little as he stepped away.

"Goddammit! You're going to make me have an atta- - -" the smoke cleared and he saw Alois wearing his pajamas with an apron on and mittens on his hands. "Just what the heck were you trying to do?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"I was trying to make something for you! But, I think I burned the pancakes a bit too much." Alois said nervously.

Ciel groaned loudly.

"Gosh dammit..." he trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair. "When will the fire department get here?"

"Um...In about ten minutes." Alois replied.

"I'm going to go somewhere." Ciel began to stomp up the stairs and he turned to look at his friend. "And don't question where I'm headed." he snarled before heading the rest of the way up.

He stormed into his room and closed the door behind him. He flung the hoodie over his head and stepped out of his sweat pants, leaving him in a pair of white and navy blue striped boxers with a golden yellow strip coming up the side. He quickly phoned someone and put them on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

A soft smile spread across Ciel's lips as he looked through his closet for some better clothing.

"Hey, Sebastian." he replied.

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"It's only ten thirty. That's pretty late to me." Ciel replied.

"Well, excuse me. I'm Sleeping Beauty, mister early bird." Sebastian's sarcastic reply made Ciel laugh a little.

"Okay, my dear beauty. Say, can you come pick me up?" Ciel asked.

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah. Stupid Alois nearly burned the kitchen down and I don't want to be there when the firemen get here." Ciel explained.

"Ah. Well, I'll be there in ten."

"Kay. Bye, Sebastian." Ciel heard a click from Sebastian's side, signaling that the man had hung up.

He threw on a white wife beater, a green shirt, and the hoodie he had put on. He wriggled into a pair of faded, torn skinny jeans with red and black plaid patches under the tears and zipped on a pair of punk boots with silver chains.

As he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb out his hair, he began to think about Sebastian.

 _"Wow...I'm actually going to Sebastian's house..."_  he ran a black comb through his hair.  _"I wonder what his place looks like..."_ he wondered to himself.

He finished up in the bathroom and he headed down the stairs, his phone in his hand.

"Oi, Alois." Ciel poked his head into the now destroyed kitchen. "I'm going to Sebastian's place." he told him.

"And no, you aren't." Alois stated as he yanked off the mittens and walked over to Ciel.

"And why not?" Ciel asked.

"Because you need to be here when- - -" the doorbell rang. "Ah! They're here!" he chirped.

He grabbed Ciel by the wrist and he began to yank him over to the door. Alois opened the door and beamed at the fireman who stood at the door.

"Hi the- - -" Alois scanned the man, who had black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses. "Hey there, gorgeous. May I help you?" he asked.

"We heard that the kitchen was being burned down and so, we came to check it out." the guy told him in a monotone voice, ignoring Alois' attempt to flirt with him.

"Ah. Well, you can just talk to my friend he- - -" Ciel cut him off.

"Sebastian's here!" he wriggled out of Alois' grasp and he made his way over to Sebastian, who was standing behind a black and blue motorcycle. As he made his way over to him, he placed his hands on Sebastian's face.

"Don't you dare say anything. This is only a fake." he said before leaning in, getting on his tiptoes to make it look like as if he was kissing him. Sebastian's eyes grew wide at the boy's sudden action.

"Oi, put your hand on my hips and pull me a little closer." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian slowly complied with Ciel's order and his hands made their way to Ciel's hips, pulling him closer to him. Their lips grew closer, which made Ciel gasp. He could hear the sound of Ciel's labored breathing as they slowly pulled away.

"That's your bad boy?" Ciel asked, motioning over to the motorcycle behind Sebastian.

"Ah, yes. Bard gave it to me as a welcome present." Sebastian stated.

"That is such a beautiful CBR..." Ciel mused. He reached his hand out to run his fingers along the bike.

"Mmm, yeah." Sebastian hummed in agreement as he climbed onto the motorcycle, tossing a helmet in Ciel's direction. "Wear my helmet." he said.

"What? But...what about you?" Ciel asked.

"It's fine. I got into maybe three crashes without it on and I'm still alive." Sebastian said in a bragging voice.

Ciel scoffed as he clipped the helmet on his head and he got in behind Sebastian, his arms instantly going around the man's torso.

"Start going." he said, resting his head against the man's back as Sebastian kicked the motorcycle into gear and he sped off.

"Oi! Just where the hell are you going?! Ciel!" he heard Alois' voice begin to grow distant as Sebastian turned the corner.

Ciel watched how the snowflakes began to fall as Sebastian pulled into a spot in the parking garage.

"Your place has a parking garage?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad for it." Sebastian turned off the engine and he got off along with Ciel. "The snow here'll crush my beauty of a motorcycle if this parking garage weren't here." Sebastian explained.

"Hm." Ciel hummed in agreement as he followed Sebastian into the complex. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and Sebastian carried him to the apartment room, which was right next to the elevator.

"Here we go..." Sebastian reached for the keys in his black Aeropostale hoodie and he unlocked the door. He opened it and they stepped in.

"Just put your shoes right there." he said as he took off his Vans.

Ciel nodded his head slowly as he unzipped his punk boots and he put them next to Sebastian's Vans.

"I'll make you something warm to drink." he suggested.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice. And maybe some breakfast, too. I didn't get anything to ea- - -" he noticed how Sebastian suddenly stopped. "Sebastian? Why'd you sto- - -" he looked over at the couch in the living space and his eye grew wide at the sight.

There were clothes strewn all over the place along with a pair of black pumps and brown Adidas sneakers. An oddly familiar guy was holding a half-naked girl in his arms, threading his fingers through her red-violet hair as they made out.

Ciel's face flushed a bright red. He whirled around on his heel and he tried to walk off. However, Sebastian grabbed him by the hood, stopping him.

"Wait." he then glared at the people on the couch. "Oi, Ronald. I thought I told you to stop coming here with your girlfriend without my consent." he snapped.

"Ay, Sebastian!" Ronald pulled away from the girl. "Gosh, you just had to come spoil the fu- - -" he then noticed Ciel next to him. "Ciel! You're here?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.

"Mey, go put back on your clothes." he told her.

Mey nodded before getting off of him and hurriedly rushing over to throw on her clothes. Ronald hopped off the couch and raced over to Ciel, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Wah! You guys move quick, that's for sure!" Ronald exclaimed.

Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Move quick?" Ciel pulled away from the hug that was nearly about to crush his bones. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"What do I mean? Of course you two are going to have se- - -" Sebastian unzipped his jacket and flung it onto Ronald's head before he could finish his sentence.

"Hang this up for me and get out of my damn apartment." he snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Ronald stated before going off to hang up Sebastian's jacket. Mey quickly ran over with her pumps and his sneakers in her hands and she headed out the door. Once the door slammed shut, Sebastian sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." he apologized.

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides...I kinda got used to it when Alois started doing the same thing..." he trailed off.

Sebastian noticed how his voice dropped a little. He then cleared his throat, suggesting that they change the topic.

"So, what do you feel like eating? I've got many things." Sebastian offered as he made his way into the kitchen.

A devious smile made its way to Ciel's lips as he shot a glance at Sebastian.

"Hmmm...maybe you?" he replied slyly.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Kinky...but not right now." that comment made Ciel giggle a little as he plopped down on the couch. "How about some eggs and French toast?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sure. I eat anything." Ciel told him with the wave of his hand.

"Okay." Sebastian said before going into the fridge and digging out the carton of eggs and some other ingredients.

Ciel curled up into a ball on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Almost immediately, the invigorating smell of cinnamon, toast, and eggs filled the air. Ciel could hear his stomach begin to grumble a little.

"Unnnngh! I'm so hungry!" he whined.

"Chill, I'm almost done." he told him.

Ciel pouted as he reached for what might've been the TV remote and he turned the flat screen TV on. He turned the channel to the news and he watched what was going on.

"We might be in for a blizzard tonight! The snow's beginning to come down hard right here in Bluedale. I suggest that the people of Bluedale stay inside today, for the temperatures are going to drop ridiculously low. We're looking at the negative teens..." Ciel droned the news reporter out as Sebastian came over to him with a plate of food and a mug of something.

"Eat up." he said as he dropped down next to him.

Ciel took the plate onto his lap and he grabbed the fork, digging into some of the scrambled egg Sebastian made and he put it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" he swallowed it. "This is so good!" he gushed.

"Is it?" Sebastian questioned.

"Mmmhmm!" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "You could be a freaking awesome chef!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian watched as Ciel continued to eat the food. That was when someone's phone began to ring.

"Oh god..." Ciel put the plate down the coffee table and he grabbed for his phone, which was in his hoodie pocket. He swiped his finger across the screen and he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ciel, it's Alois."

"Ah, hey! What's up? Did the fire department leave?" Ciel asked.

"Mmmm, yeah. Kitchen's gonna need a little bit of renovating."

"Okay. We can do that after New Year's. So, when do you want me home? If you want, I can come by now." Ciel suggested.

"I suggest you don't. This storm's just going to get worse."

"What? But, Aloi- - -" Alois cut him off before he could continue.

"Hey! How about you stay the night with Sebastian?!"

Ciel froze. His eye grew wide as Alois' words kept running through his mind.

"St...Stay the night?" Ciel managed to stutter out.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"I...It's just that..." Ciel shot a quick glance over at Sebastian and then looked away. "I..." Ciel didn't know how to explain it to Alois.

"Ugh, just gimme Sebastian."

"O-Okay." Ciel stammered out. He pulled away from the phone and he handed it to Sebastian. "Alois wants to talk to you." he said.

Sebastian nodded before taking the phone from Ciel and he put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Sebastian." he said,

"Um, hey. So, you know how that blizzard's going to be coming in pretty soon?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian answered.

"Well, I don't want Ciel to come back in that. It's going to be too cold. So, I suggested that he stay by you for the night. That is, if that's okay with you."

"It's alright. I don't mind the extra company." Sebastian stated. He glanced over at Ciel, who looked away with a furious blush on his face.

"Oh, thanks! I'll come get him when the storm lets up. Bye!" a click was heard, signaling that Alois had hung up. Sebastian sighed as he handed the phone back to Ciel.

"So...I guess you're staying with me for the night." he stated.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, finish up your breakfast. I have a Playstation in my room, so we can play a little on there, if you would like." Sebastian suggested.

"Sure." Ciel said as he continued to eat.

* * *

Ciel padded out of the bathroom in a white and red oversized v-neck sweater that came down to his knees, a pair of black boxers that were sliding off of him a little, and white ankle socks. His hair was a little damp from the water. He yawned as he stretched a little.

"Mmmm..." he murmured.

He then brought the sleeve up to his nose and sniffed it. He sighed, the smell of anise and cinnamon enveloping him.

 _"Mmmm...this smells so...Sebastian..."_ he thought to himself.

"Ciel, are you done in there?" Sebastian asked as he swung open the door.

"WAAGH!" he exclaimed suddenly as he backed up quickly. However, he tripped on something and he fell down, his legs sprawled out and his hands on either side of him.

Sebastian couldn't help but scan him in the sweater that he had lent him. His eyes moved down and they couldn't help but sneak up towards the boxers, which seemed to slide down a little more. He felt a small blush arising, but he quickly willed it away.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." he trailed off as he quickly helped himself up.

"Were you smelling my sweater, by any chance?" Sebastian asked, eyeing the bluenette weirdly.

Ciel felt like his face was on fire. He quickly shook his head, looking down at the ground quickly.

"N-No! Wh...Why would you think such a thing?!" Ciel laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that much of a creep! I don't have a fetish for your clothes or your scent or anything! Hahahaha..." Ciel knew he was beginning to ramble. He always got like this when people saw him doing something extremely embarrassing.

"Liar." Sebastian replied simply.

"H-How would you know if I'm l-lying or not?" Ciel stammered out, feeling his heart begin to race twice as fast.

"I can tell how addicted you are to my smell. Even a blind person can notice that." Sebastian stated.

Ciel didn't know if the blush on his cheeks were growing more red than they should. A tingly sensation shot through him as Sebastian takes his hand in his.

"I made dessert." he said before dragging Ciel over to the kitchen.

Ciel looked down, the blush still there on his cheeks.

 _"This is embarrassing..."_ he raised his hand a little and he brought it to his nose again.  _"His scent...it smells so good, though...!"_ he thought to himself.

"I made some lemon madeleines." Sebastian stated as they sat in the eating area.

"Mmm...they smell good..." Ciel trailed off.

"Have one. I made them for you, anyway." Sebastian told him.

Ciel smiled a little before picking up a madeleine dusted with powdered sugar and he bit into it. Instantly, the lemon in it burst in his mouth. There was a hit of vanilla, as well, which made Ciel let out a small moan of content.

"This is so good!" he gushed as he continued to eat.

Sebastian smiled softly as he watched the boy eat. He was like a breath of fresh air. Ciel was a beautiful boy, he had to admit. The navy blue hair that framed his cute porcelain doll-like face, his lone blue eye, the silk black eyepatch resting over his other eye, and those cute rosy pink lips. They looked ready to be kissed, which began to drive Sebastian a little crazy.

"I'll let you sleep in my room tonight." Sebastian said suddenly.

"Really?" Ciel grabbed for another madeleine. "Are oyu sure you don't want to sleep on your bed? If you want, I'll take the couch." Ciel said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to sleeping on the couch, anyway. Plus, you're a guest." Sebastian told him.

Ciel bit his lip, wanting to tell him that it was okay. But, he decided not to speak as he continued to eat the madeleine in peace.

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the sound of a loud, blood-curdling scream. He shot up from the couch instantly and he ran down the hall towards his room.

"Ciel?!" he swung the door open and he saw how Ciel began tossing and turning around in the bed. He made his way over to the bed as Ciel bolted upright, his eye popping wide open. He screamed again, his hands fisted in his hair.

"Ciel, calm down!" Sebastian exclaimed as he shook him a little

Ciel screamed again, tears now rolling down his cheek.

"Ciel, shh!" Sebastian pulled the boy towards him, making him rest his head on his chest. "Shh, it's okay..." he whispered in a soothing voice as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He felt Ciel calm down a little, his sobbing ceasing. He watched as Ciel looked up at him.

"Se-Sebastian...?" he stammered out.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, it's me." he said.

"Wh-Where am I? Wh-What happened?" Ciel stammered out. He clung to Sebastian as he resumed crying. "I don't know what's going on..." he choked out.

Sebastian just held him, not knowing what to do. He knew what the boy had just gone through. He climbed into bed and he held him in his lap, stroking his hair as he did.

"Ciel, you just had a night terror." he told him.

Ciel froze.

"Shit...I thought those had disappeared..." he murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Sebastian rocked the boy back and forth. "I'm not going to leave you." he whispered.

Ciel felt him slide back into the sheets with Sebastian. He curled up next to the man, who had an arm around his waist as he slowly closed his eye, falling asleep as Sebastian began to hum London Bridge is Falling Down to him quietly.


	13. He's The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back. :3 Well, this chapter will be a fun one and so will Chapter 14. Since I love you guys so much, next chapter, I will add more content than what I will add for Fanfiction.net! That can only mean one thing...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this cute story. :3
> 
> So, please move onward to the next chap! :D

Ciel woke up feeling warm. He unconsciously cuddled up closer to the warmth, craving more of it. He smelled anise and cinnamon along with lemon and what might've been tea.

"Mmmm..." he murmured in content.

"You seem to like using me as a pillow."

Ciel's eye flew open instantly, shooting up to look into hypnotizing vermillion orbs. His cheeks grew red, noticing how close he was to him.

"Ack!" he quickly sat up in bed. "Y...You're awake." he stuttered out.

"Yes, I am." Ciel felt his heart flutter like a butterfly as Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, caressing the locks. "Are you feeling okay now?" he asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"From the night terror? I'm fine now." Ciel told him.

He felt Sebastian's fingers began to massage his scalp. He mewled a little, leaning into the touch. Sebastian withdrew his hand, making Ciel pout cutely.

"I'll make some breakfast. You can just snatch some of my clothes from in the closet." he told him before climbing out of bed and stretching.

Ciel watched as the man's white wife beater rose up a little to reveal a bit of alabaster skin. He examined those toned muscles and that ebony hair that almost shone in the morning light. His cheeks turned a light pink as he watched Sebastian step out of the room.

He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, getting off and making his way over to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a light grey sweatshirt that had a Mickey picture on it that was at least three sizes bigger than him and a pair of black and blue boxers. He tied it on tightly and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he rinsed his mouth, he heard his stomach begin to grumble.

"Gah...I'm so hungry..." he murmured.

He stepped out of the bathroom and that was when he smelled what might've been ham and eggs.

"Mmmm...so good..." he mused as he made his way to the kitchen.

That was when he saw Sebastian in the kitchen, obviously cooking up a storm. That was when he noticed the kinds of ingredients that Sebastian was using.

 _"Hmmm...those look French..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.

He watched as Sebastian grabbed some bread that he probably had toasted and he began to create a sandwich. As he watched Sebastian slide on a sunny side up egg onto the top of the sandwich, Ciel's eye grew wide.

 _"That's a...!"_ Before he could finish his thoughts, Sebastian began to speak.

"Before you finish that thought, yes, this is a croque-madame. And also, I knew you were standing there." Sebastian stated.

Ciel felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. He glanced away as he spoke.

"Gosh, you're like a psychic..." he murmured.

"Hm. I guess I am." Ciel felt Sebastian tilt his head up a little with a fork. "Come, let's eat." Sebastian told him.

Ciel's heart pittered pattered as he watched Sebastian carry the plates over to the small eating area. He slowly made his way over to the table and sat down in front of his plate of food. He looked at the sandwich and smirked.

"Now that is a sexy sandwich." he commented.

"It's French. What are you supposed to expect?" Sebastian questioned as he sat down.

Ciel couldn't help but snicker as he rose the sandwich up and bit into it.

"Mmmm. This tastes good." he said.

"Thanks." Sebastian replied as they continued to eat.

As they ate, they heard a phone begin to go off. Ciel let out a small groan, knowing that ringtone by heart.

"That yours?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. Excuse me." he said before getting up and going into the kitchen, where his phone laid. He picked it up and answered it. "Yes, Alois?"

_"Hiya! Did you sleep well?"_

"Like I didn't." Ciel grumbled in annoyance.

_"...I interrupted something, didn't I?"_

"Yeah, you did. My breakfast!" Ciel snapped angrily.

_"Gosh, your breakfast?! I seriously thought I interrupted an almost kiss. Aw, that's saddening..."_

"N-No!" a furious blush made its way to his cheeks. "That's not it! And haven't you realized that you interrupted something like that on Christmas Eve?" Ciel asked.

_"I did?"_

Ciel sighed deeply as his hand went to massage his temple.

"Damn, you are so dense...Look, I gotta go. That sexy croque-madame is seriously calling my name." Ciel said.

_"Wait, croque-madame?! You guys went to some French place?"_

"No! Sebastian made it!" Ciel told him.

 _"He did? Mmm, now_ _ **THAT'S**_   _a man worth your time, dear! If you have a man that can cook for you, then you're practically golden."_

He could sense Alois wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. He rolled his eye.

"God, you are disgusting." he hung up before the blonde could say anything else. He put his phone back on the counter just as it vibrated. He picked it up and read the text that Alois just sent him.

**The storm'll die down in about 2 hours. I'll come get you then.**

Ciel put the phone down and he made his way back over to the table.

"Who was that? You sounded kind of bothered when you were talking on the phone." Sebastian asked.

"Alois." Ciel replied as he sat down.

"Figured as much." Sebastian said.

"Really?" Ciel questioned as he reached for the glass of orange juice that Sebastian had put out.

"Yeah. The way you spoke made me think that it might've been him." he sipped on his mug of coffee. "I talk like that with Bard, too. He teases me about every little thing." Sebastian stated.

"Ah, really? So, I guess we're one and the same." Ciel noted.

"I guess." Sebastian replied as he finished his sandwich.

As Ciel finished his sandwich, he glanced over at the living room. That was when he noticed piles of envelopes and papers all over the coffee table.

"What are those?" Ciel asked.

"Millions of bills." Sebastian said.

"Bills?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah. I also have to pay for the ones in London. A college friend of mine lives in the house I used to live in. So, I have to pay his bills as well as mine." Sebastian explained.

"Why do you have to pay his bills for him? Doesn't he have his own money?" Ciel asked.

"No. He had lost his job two weeks before I moved out to Bluedale. I told him I'd pay his bills for him. He began fretting a little and saying that he shouldn't, since he thought that he was being a burden. I told him not to sweat it and so, that's how I ended up in this situation." Sebastian told him.

"Huh. Well, I can help you with those bills, if you would like." Ciel offered.

"Oh, you don't have to! I'm fine with doing it on my own." Sebastian told him.

"I don't mind. Besides, I'm the one paying the bills at my house." Ciel said.

"Really? I thought Alois would be the one to do that." Sebastian noted.

Ciel shook his head.

"Nah. He may look responsible, but he's like a little kid. He can't do anything to save his own life. Ciel, cook the food. Ciel, do the dishes. Ciel this, Ciel that. I'm the one holding up the household. I mean, it's not like I mind or anything, but it gets bothersome every once in a while." Ciel explained.

It was silent between the two for a few moments. Sebastian then cleared his throat a little, breaking the silence.

"I'll take the plates. You can sort out some of the bills for me, if you would like." Sebastian offered.

"Alright." Ciel said as he handed the man his empty plate and glass.

As he handed him the plate, their fingers touched a little. A small blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks at the light touch.

"Here..." he trailed off as he put the plate on top of Sebastian's and gave him the glass. He then walked over to the living room and began to sort out the bills.

 _"What_ _ **WAS**_ _that? I felt so weird when I touched Sebastian's hand just now...am I feeling something for him?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

As Ciel put aside a British utility bill, they heard someone ring the bell. Sebastian looked over at the door and then at Ciel.

"It seems like your flirtatious Prince Charming is here." he said in a teasing voice.

Ciel couldn't help but scoff.

"Yeah, like he's gonna whisk me off to some kind of wonderland..." he grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm only joking." he said before getting up and going to answer the door.

Ciel looked at where Sebastian had sat before sighing. He then noticed a pillow at the end of the couch.

"A pillow..." he trailed off.

He grabbed for it and hugged it to his chest. He then brought it up to his nose and smelled it.

"Mmmm...the couch pillow even smells like him..." he murmured into the pillow.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEL! Guess who's here to take you back home!"

Ciel quickly jolted in surprise. He removed the pillow from his face and he slammed it down onto the cushions just as Alois skipped into the room.

"God, can you just shut up for once?! I nearly had a heart attack!" Ciel snarled angrily.

"Why?! I have been waiting to see you!" Alois whined as he made his way over to him.

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Like you were...What, did you end up dragging that fireman to bed with you?" Ciel sneered.

"No! Gosh, you're so mean!" Alois said.

"Says the one that keeps teasing me about Sebastian." Ciel shot back.

Alois scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Come on, we're going home." Alois said as he motioned for Ciel to get up from the couch.

Ciel got up, getting rid of the wrinkles on the skinny jeans that Sebastian had lent him not too long ago. He then walked to go put on his shoes and he looked at Sebastian.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay the night." he thanked him.

"No problem. You can come over anytime." Sebastian smiled at him. "I liked your company, Ciel." he told him.

Ciel blushed furiously. Ciel swore that man's beautiful smile would end up being the death of him someday. He quickly zipped up his shoes and he began to make his way over to the door. Before he could follow Alois out, he felt a hand on his wrist. His heart nearly jumped as Sebastian leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Are you free on New Year's Eve?" he heard Sebastian's now husky voice whisper in his ear.

"Um...I...That's in about four days, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. It's a Thursday." Sebastian said.

"And why?" Ciel questioned, wondering why the man was asking him if he was busy or not.

"Bard's holding a party at his penthouse. Of course, I was one of the first people to be invited. He also said that I could invite someone and the first person I thought of was you." Sebastian explained.

Ciel honestly felt a little flattered that he was the first one that Sebastian thought of inviting. A small, seductive smile made its way to Ciel's lips as he turned to gaze into the man's ruby red eyes.

"Why me, though? Can't you invite Ronald?" he questioned.

"He's taking Mey Rin. You know, the girl that was here when we walked in on those two." Sebastian said.

"Ah. Well," Ciel wriggled out of Sebastian's grip and trailed his fingers along the man's exposed arm. "I'll think about it." he whispered softly, successfully shooting tingles throughout Sebastian's body.

"CIEL! STOP FLIRTING WITH SEBASTIAN!" he heard Alois shout from down the hallway.

"GOSH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Ciel shouted back.

Ciel sighed deeply as he looked at Sebastian.

"Bye. I'll text you and tell you if I'm available or not." he said before going off to catch up with Alois.

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian found himself walking the snowy streets of downtown Bluedale. He just went for a drink with Ronald at an Irish pub a few blocks away from The Sexy Drunkard. He buried his hands into the pockets of his felt peacoat. He looked up at the starless sky and sighed, watching his breath come out in a puffy white cloud.

"When will Ciel text me...?" he asked the air.

He sighed again, knowing that nobody was going to answer his question. That was when it began to snow.

"Again?" he questioned.

The snow was falling slowly, the kind of snow that Sebastian liked. It snowed like this a lot during some of the winters in London. It almost never led to a blizzard. It just...snowed.

As he turned the corner, he saw a person walking on the opposite side of the road. Since it was quiet and there were no cars on the road, he could hear the person begin to sing to themselves. He looked at the person and realized something.

"Ciel..." he trailed off.

He watched as Ciel began to sing.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." Ciel began to dance a little on the sidewalk, which surprised Sebastian a little.

 _"Does he always dance like that?"_ he asked himself.

"I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line. In my face's flashing signs. Seek it out and ye shall find the old! But I'm not that old. Young! But I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told. And I, feel something so right doing the wrong thing. And I, feel something so wrong doing the right thing." Ciel continued to sing while Sebastian was just mesmerized by it all.

 _"Such a beautiful voice..."_ he then remembered something.  _"Wait a second...I feel like I've heard this voice before..."_ he thought to himself.

He then heard the voice that he had heard three years ago. The voice of the beautiful bluenette who had talked to him three years ago on that voice chat site. The one whom he couldn't see, but the one he could hear.

"Ciel's...that boy..." he whispered under his breath as he watched Ciel go out on the street and dance like as if the road was his stage.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars." he began to spin like a ballerina and dance like as if it were his last. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars."

Sebastian didn't know how it happened, but he found himself making his way over Ciel. His head hurt. He wanted answers. But, he didn't know how to ask the boy about what he just now figured out.

Ciel kept twirling until he felt himself bump into a chest. He looked up and that beautiful azure orb widened in surprise.

"Sebastian..." he whispered out.

"Your voice is beautiful." Sebastian found one hand on Ciel's hip and the other found itself intertwined with Ciel's. He could feel the boy tense a little under his touch. "I want to hear more. Sing for me." he requested.

Ciel gulped a little as he felt like his heart was about to burst. His cheeks went a bright cherry red as he let Sebastian lead him in a small dance.

"I feel the love and I feel it burn, down this river, every turn. Hope is a four letter word. Make that money, watch it burn." Ciel could practically hear his voice begin to waver. "Old! But I'm not that old. Young! But I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told. And I, feel something so wrong doing the right thing." he felt Sebastian spin him a little and for a split second, he felt like Cinderella at the ball.

It was like the magical moment a couple had been waiting for. The dancing in the rain cliche was nothing compared to such a beautiful scene like this. He could dance in the snow with Sebastian in the middle of the night on an empty road all night.

"I could lie, I could lie, I could lie. Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly." Sebastian dipped him for a split second before bringing him back up and they continued their magical waltz. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars." they continued to dance. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars."

Sebastian pulled him close, the dance becoming a little intimate. Their chests were almost pressed together, their hands clasped together, and Sebastian's hand sliding a little lower.

"Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned." he was whirled around and then pulled back towards the man. "Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned. Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned. Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned." he was then turned so that his back was pressed to Sebastian's chest.

"Everything that kills me...makes me feel alive." he was turned back around and they resumed their elegant dancing.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars." By the end of the dance, he found himself very close to Sebastian.

They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. Ciel watched as Sebastian began to slowly lean in. He closed his eye, waiting for the kiss he realized he hadn't been waiting for before. He then felt Sebastian's lips brush against the corner of his mouth, which made his stomach do millions of flips.

He then pulled away, disappointing Ciel a little.

"I'll take you home." Sebastian said before leading Ciel down the road hand-in-hand.


	14. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Gosh, I am so late...Well, this chapter will be a very interesting one and it will actually contain more content than the one for Fanfiction. And yes, you've guessed it: that extra content is YAOI! Oh, fuck yeah! *parties like Grell on steroids once again*
> 
> So, as I was typing out the sex scene, I kinda of began to feel like I am losing my touch. Am I? Or is it that I was just being lazy as I typed this? Hm, I guess we'll never know. :/
> 
> Well, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel was bothered. He knew that much.

As he laid in bed early the next morning, he began to think of what had transpired between him and Sebastian. That magical moment on the street under the snow was driving him a little crazy.

 _"That was a pretty crazy moment...What was that?"_ he asked himself.

He began to toss and turn a little.

 _"But...when he held me so tight...when our bodies pressed together like that...when he lightly kissed the corner of my mouth like that...God, just what the hell?!"_ he touched where Sebastian kissed him last night and frowned.  _"But...that just didn't feel like a real kiss..."_ he thought to himself.

His cheeks flamed up and a squeal nearly pushed itself past his lips.

 _"No! No, no, no! Stop fangirling, Ciel!"_ he tould himself as he rolled around in bed.

"Ciel! Are you going to wake up or not?!"

Ciel stopped at the sound of Alois' voice on the other end of the door. He slowly rose up and looked at the door.

"I'm up already, you damn idiot." he snarled.

"Okay. Get dressed. You said we were driving out for breakfast, right?"

"I know that. Sit still and don't wander into that black hole of a kitchen." Ciel told him as he climbed out of bed.

"Okay, okay." he heard the sound of Alois' footsteps disappearing and Ciel let out a deep sigh.

"Gosh...Alois's so fussy..." he mumbled.

He padded over to the closet and grabbed for a pair of clothes, which was a grey wife beater, a red hoodie, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He slid on some black boots and he walked out of his room. He made his way down the stairs and saw Alois throwing on a tan peacoat.

"Again with the booty shorts?" he asked.

"What?! I like to wear them!" Alois whined.

Ciel sighed deeply.

"Whatever...just get in the Prius..." Ciel trailed off.

"Dude, are you okay? You've been off since last night." Alois asked.

"I'm fine. Just go." Ciel told him.

Alois gave him a look before nodding, making his way over to the garage. Ciel sighed deeply as he grabbed for his phone and the car keys. As he made his way into the garage, he began to think about Sebastian.

 _"I still haven't given him my reply...I need to text him when we get to our destination."_ he thought to himself before getting into the vehicle.

* * *

They drove up to a nearby McDonald's and Alois stared at it with twinkling aquamarine eyes.

"Waaaaa~! We haven't been to McDonald's in forever!" he gushed.

"Well, that's because one, their food is too fattening and two, I cook breakfast." Ciel stated before turning off the engine and heading into the McDonald's.

As they got in line and picked out what they had wanted to eat, Ciel felt his phone vibrate a little in his skinny jeans pocket. He took it out and saw Sebastian had sent him a text.

**I forgot to ask u this last nite, but r u able 2 come 2 the party?**

Ciel bit his lip, last night coming back to his mind yet again. It was like the memory was stuck on replay. He then decided to type back his reply.

**Yea. Alois will be with Peter and Wendy for the whole nite. I have to go in 2 cover 4 Doll for a few hours. I will be done 10:30. Come get me then.**

Moments later, Sebastian replied to his text.

**K. See u then. :)**

Ciel turned his phone off and put it into his skinny jeans pocket just as Alois nudged him.

"Come on! We're next!" he exclaimed.

Ciel could only nod as he followed his friend up to the counter.

* * *

Sebastian stopped his motorcycle in front of The Sexy Drunkard. It was finally New Year's Eve and he was here to pick up a certain bluenette. He turned off the engine and walked into the lively bar just as the DJ began to speak.

"Alright! Our next performance is Ciel Phantomhive with the song Clarity!" the DJ hollered.

The crowd went crazy as Ciel walked onto the stage wearing a red mini dress that came down to his mid-thigh. It was torn a little by the arm and the skirt. He also wore black diamond zig zag fishnet tights and red velvet peep toe bootie heels that had ruched ruffles on it.

A red lace gloved hand grabbed for the mic stand and he began to sing into the mic.

"Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life...If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time." Ciel took the mic off of the stand and made his way to the left of the stage. "Hold still, right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends...A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again." he walked over to the right. "'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need! Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why!" he went back to the front of the stage.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" he spun a little on stage. "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" he sang.

The stage turned multiple shades of blue and the bright white spotlight was still on Ciel as he launched himself into the next verse.

"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends...It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense." he rested the mic back onto the stand. "Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull and I push too deep, then I'll fall right back to you." Sebastian could see the glimmer in that sapphire orb.

The red outfit could easily mistake him for one of those girls at a jazz club like how he used to see them when he used to visit Ronald in New York back in their younger days.

"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need! Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why! If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Ciel crooned into the mic.

"Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?" Ciel looked out into the audience and that was when they locked eyes. However, the eye contact lasted for only a second before Ciel went back to singing. "Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?"

The stage went black for a split moment before the stage turned blue again and smoke spewed from the corners of the stage, enveloping the boy.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" the music died down and the stage went black again.

The crowd went crazy as they whistled and hollered. Sebastian smiled softly as he applauded the boy's performance.

"He rocks the bar yet again..." he trailed off as the DJ began to speak.

"Woo! And there you have it! Now, let's move onto our next performance." the DJ said.

* * *

Ciel made his way through the crowd and over to Sebastian after changing over into a light grey and white vertically wide striped sweater with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and brown furry boots. He had the red scarf that Sebastian had wrapped around his neck and the ring on his thumb.

Once he saw the man, he waved at him.

"Hey there, hot stuff." he greeted.

"Hey." Sebastian replied as Ciel stood in front of him.

"Ready to go?" Ciel asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah." Ciel told him.

He felt Sebastian's hand suddenly slip into his, which made him jump a little. Their fingers intertwined together and Sebastian led him over to the CBR. They got on with Ciel wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

"Start going." Ciel told him.

Sebastian nodded his head before starting up the engine and driving off into the night.

Ciel felt the wind rustle through his hair. He let out an inaudible sigh as he leaned in, resting his head on Sebastian's back. He felt the man tense a little, but he thought nothing of it as the man spoke.

"You've been to Bard's place before, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Before he got the penthouse, yeah." Ciel replied.

"What he used to live in before, then?" Sebastian asked.

"A single family home. He had lived about two blocks away from Alois and I's house." Ciel couldn't help but scoff. "I don't get how a grocery register guy turned tattoo designer ends up getting a penthouse, honestly." he stated.

Sebastian couldn't help but shrug as he turned left.

"Who knows...? Bard's the kind of person who ends up getting good things when he's got something little." he stated.

"That is quite true." Ciel told him.

Sebastian pulled up on the curb and he turned off the CBR. They got off of the motorcycle and they walked into the complex, taking the elevator up to the sixteenth floor.

Ciel twiddled with his thumbs a little as he glanced at Sebastian. He looked pretty hot in a white shirt, a black jacket, a Burberry cashmere scarf wrapped around his neck, jeans, and black sneaker. Some of his long, luscious bangs barely touched the cashmere. He bit his lip as the elevator dinged. They got off and they made their way down the hall towards Bard's penthouse. Sebastian rose his fist to knock on the door, but the door swung open to reveal Bard.

"Ey dere!" he greeted loudly.

Ciel flinched a little at the loudness of Bard's voice while Sebastian laughed nervously.

"Hey, Bard." Sebastian looked into the extremely loud and wrecked up penthouse. "I thought you said no alcohol besides wine." he noted.

"Thank Ronald!" Bard slurred before falling onto Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned in annoyance.

"God, like this damn bastard can't take care of himself..." he mumbled, which made Ciel laugh a little. He then looked at Ciel. "Come on. Just go sit on the couch and wait for me. I'm putting Bard in his bedroom." Sebastian told him.

Ciel nodded slowly as they walked into the penthouse. Ciel went to go sit on a couch while Sebastian dragged a sleeping Bard down the hall.

He sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair as he looked around at the penthouse.

 _"Hmmm...this is actually not a bad place..."_  he thought to himself.

"Hey! Ciel!"

Ciel looked over his shoulder and he saw Ronald making his way over to him with a tipsy woman with red-violet hair next to him holding a glass of what might've been some Jim Bean. He waved at them.

"Hey." he greeted,

"Wassup?!" Ronald hollered as the two approached him.

"Nothing much." Ciel replied.

"Who you come with?" Ronald asked.

"Sebastian." Ciel told him.

"Ah. Well, I don't think you've met mah girl yet, right?" Ronald asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"No, I do not think I have." Ciel told him.

"Well, this is Mey Rin. You probably saw her when you came by to snuggle up with your little Sebbichu a few nights ago." Ronald said in a slight teasing voice.

Ciel blushed a little at the memory. He then directed his attention to the half drunk woman rather than the madly grinning Ronald.

"Hello. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." he got up from the couch, took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you." he greeted with a wide smile that he only used on women.

She giggled.

"N-Nice to meet you!" she stammered out in a slurred voice.

Ronald looked over Ciel's shoulder and smirked.

"Well, we are going to go chat with some friends to see over there. So, I will be seeing you guys around." Ronald chirped before walking off with Mey Rin following him.

Ciel watched the retreating couple with an arched eyebrow.

 _"Huh? Just where in the world are they going?"_ he asked himself.

That was when he felt a hand on his wrist. He gasped softly as he watched Sebastian pull him over in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on. We can have some snacks and stuff." Sebastian told him.

Ciel could only nod as he was handed a plate and he went to pick out some small snacks.

* * *

Ciel had drunken half of the wine in the second glass he had picked up and his mind was already feeling a little fuzzy. He stood out on the roof balcony that Bard owned with Sebastian, staring out at the city.

The heart of downtown Bluedale was like Times Square during New Year's. They did the countdown down there. However, there was no big ball dropping. Instead, they shot fireworks into the sky, no matter how cold it felt. The people of Bluedale were sometimes reckless and did things that normal people wouldn't do (like lighting fireworks in slightly windy 20 degree weather).

Couples did kiss to commemorate the new year coming in and that was what made Ciel feel a little nervous. He remembered how him and Sebastian danced that night. He remembered the little moments that the two of them had created. But, most of all, he remembered that small kiss to the corner of his mouth. That kiss had felt like a fireworks show in his stomach. It just felt...magical.

"It's gorgeous out there, isn't it?" Sebastian's voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Mmm, yeah." Ciel replied as he sipped on the wine a little more.

"You know your wines?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to look at him.

Ciel shrugged.

"Not really, but I can guess. This tastes like a Cabernet." Ciel told him.

"Correct." Sebastian replied as he rested his now empty glass on the edge of the roof balcony.

Ciel rested his three quarters empty glass down next to Sebastian's empty one and they continued to look at the city. They could hear cheering and the host of the New Year's contest shouting into the mic. It was now 11:55.

"Five more minutes until the fireworks show starts." he told him.

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed in response.

Sebastian then found his eyes drifting over to the boy next to him. Recently, he couldn't stop thinking about him. When he had found out that Ciel was indeed the boy he met three years ago, he was stunned. He had also called himself stupid, knowing that there wasn't really anyone else with navy blue hair and a sapphire blue eye with the other one hidden from the world by an eyepatch. How he ended up meeting him quicker than he should have, he may never know.

He bit his lip as he found the boy's quickly tumbling from his lips before he could stop them.

"Ciel."

Ciel jumped slightly as he looked over at Sebastian.

"Yeah?" Ciel batted his eyelash, that beautiful gem of an eye just tantalizing Sebastian.

He then watched as Sebastian began to slowly lean in towards him. His breath hitched in his throat as the man's face got closer and closer.

"Se-Sebastian?" he stammered out.

"Ciel..." ruby locked on sapphire. "I...I think I'm falling for you..." he whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Ciel's eye popped open in complete shock. His heart nearly burst just as the countdown finished and the fireworks were fired into the air. His cheeks went a bright red as he turned his body a little to face Sebastian properly.

Their lips moved together in a small dance. A small noise made its way to the surface from Ciel's throat as they slowly pulled away.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered onto his lips.

Ciel purred a little as he lightly rubbed their noses together. He gazed up at him with an emotion that Sebastian couldn't quite pick out.

"Sebastian...I want more..." he whispered quietly.

Sebastian watched the boy in surprise. He didn't think Ciel would want more than just a simple kiss. He then pulled the boy towards him and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

* * *

Ciel didn't know how it happened, but he found himself backing up into Sebastian's apartment, his lips connected to Sebastian's. Sebastian closed the door behind them and he pushed him up against, it, devouring those cherry red lips that tasted of Cabernet. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss. His hands found themselves in the older man's silky locks of ebony.

"Mmmm..." Ciel felt Sebastian's mouth pry open his mouth and Sebastian plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. He brushed it along Ciel's tongue, coaxing it into playing with him. Ciel felt a little tingly at the sensation it shot through him. Ciel slowly poked at Sebastian's tongue with his own and Sebastian led him in a small tongue war.

They pulled away from the kiss only to go back in for it again. Sebastian picked up Ciel, making him wrap his legs around his torso as he carried him into his room. He laid the boy down on the bed gently and he looked into his eye as they pulled away from the kiss. Ciel gazed up at him lustfully before bringing his hand up to stroke Sebastian's cheek softly.

"Sebastian..." he whispered softly.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Strip me." he requested.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

He didn't want to jump into it right away. Yeah, Ciel had told him that he had wanted more, but what if that was some kind of afterthought? He didn't want to lose Ciel. Not after he had found out that he was the one he had met online three years ago. He had to know if Ciel wanted this as badly as he did.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine as long as it's with you." he told him.

Sebastian found a small blush making its way to his cheeks. The boy was simply divine. He was gorgeous in every way even as he gave him that look. He couldn't deny that cute face.

He reached for his clothes and he slid the scarf off of his neck, moving down to push the jacket off and pull the sweater over his head. He watched as the milky white skin came into view.

"Come on. I'll let you do as you please." Ciel told him.

Sebastian gave him one last look before moving in to place a kiss on his neck. Ciel sighed softly as he continued his path down towards the boy's chest, suckling occasionally. He suckled on the junction where Ciel's neck and shoulder met, drawing a loud moan from Ciel. Ciel titled his head to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian licked at the hickey that was slowly forming before planting more kisses down to Ciel's chest.

"Haaa...haaa...Se..." Ciel looked down at Sebastian, his body on fire.

Was a person at his age supposed to feel this much pleasure? That, he would never find the answer to. He just focused on the now and watched as Sebastian licked at a hardened nipple.

"Nnnngh!" he squeaked a little in surprise as Sebastian swirled his tongue around it. He then encircled it with his mouth, sucking on it.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped out.

His eye screwed itself shut as Sebastian continued his ministrations. He then switched nipples, sucking on the other one. Ciel whimpered, feeling his jeans begin to tighten up.

"Mmmm...! Se-Sebastian..." his hips thrusted themselves up into Sebastian's. "Move...more lower..." he breathed out.

Sebastian pulled away from the other nipple that was now slick and he moved down to Ciel's jeans. He unzipped them and pulled them down along with his boxers and boots to reveal the boy's hardened erection. Ciel bit his lip as he covered himself with his arms.

"Don't hide yourself like that." Sebastian told him as he moved the boy's arms away.

"But...! I-It's too embarrassing!" Ciel stammered out.

Sebastian brought his head up to look into Ciel's eye.

"Just feel." Sebastian told him before capturing his lips again.

Ciel instantly moaned into the kiss, their lips molding and moving together in sync. His hands moved up to claw at the white shirt Sebastian wore as Sebastian moved his hand to palm Ciel's erection a little. Ciel moaned again as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. He watched as Sebastian slowly moved down towards his erection. Before he could engulf it, Ciel grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back up.

"No. You need to undress." Ciel snapped.

"And why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because...Because I'm the only one naked!" he reached for Sebastian's jacket and shoved it off of him. "I don't like being the one left behind..." he murmured.

Sebastian was momentarily startled by Ciel's sudden response. Did he really feel that way?

"Hm. Well, I'll strip." Sebastian said before tugging the Burberry cashmere scarf off and throwing his shirt over his head. Just as he had discarded the pure white material, Ciel instantly attacked his chest. He pressed kisses to it and along his collarbone. He made a small noise, smelling Sebastian's scent.

"Hnngh..." Ciel grunted, feeling Sebastian move his hand down to slowly pump his erection. "Put your mouth over it..." he mumbled.

This caught Sebastian by surprise. He gave him a look that obviously spelled shock.

"You want me to put my mouth over it?" he questioned.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Yeah...isn't that what you're supposed to do...?" Ciel asked bashfully, a cute blush dusting his cheeks pink.

Sebastian smiled a little at him before going down to wrap his mouth around the boy's cock. Ciel let out a loud squeak as he threw his head back, his back arching beautifully. Sebastian sucked and swirled his tongue around the boy's length. He could feel the occasional twitch that the boy's erection made. Ciel moaned loudly as he bucked his hips up.

"Oh...Ah...Se-Sebastian..." he whispered out. "More..."

Sebastian continued his ministrations. As he did, he moved a hand down towards Ciel's entrance. He drew little circles around the puckered pink entrance, making Ciel sigh.

"Sebastian...it feels so hot..." Ciel moaned as he looked up at the ceiling with a half-lidded eye. "I want to...I want to...AHNN!" Ciel let out a loud cry, shooting his cum into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed every drop, waiting for Ciel to finish riding out his orgasm.

Ciel panted unevenly, feeling that wave of white hot pleasure wash throughout him. Sebastian released his now limp cock with a small 'pop!' and he made his way to unzip his jeans. Ciel's eye fluttered open just as he saw Sebastian's cock come into view. His eye grew wide.

 _"So...So big!"_ his mind nearly exclaimed.

"Look," Sebastian kicked off his jeans and shoes and positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was pressed against Ciel's entrance. Ciel moaned a little at the feeling. "I will go as fast or as slow as you want, since this is your first time." he told him.

Ciel shook his head.

"I'm fine with going rough...I don't mind..." Ciel trailed off, his heart starting to race a little.

"I...I don't want to hurt you." Sebastian said, moving his hand to cup Ciel's cheek.

And he really didn't. Ciel was a frail boy. One wrong move and he could break. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted Ciel to be comfortable as they did this. But...what was 'this' supposed to call? Love? Sex? He didn't know.

"You...You can enter me now." he could hear the slight waver in Ciel's voice. However, the look in that blue gem told him that he wasn't the least bit hesitant.

Sebastian began to push a little into Ciel. Ciel bit down on his lip, drawing in his breath as he grabbed for the bedsheets. The first thing that hit him was the searing pain. It swam through his body and took control of his mind. He whimpered a little as he turned his head into the pillow.

"Ciel? Do you want me to stop?" he heard Sebastian ask him in a concerned voice.

Ciel shook his head profusely.

"No!" he hissed at the pain. "No...push it all the way in...I can handle it..." he trailed off.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's face, noticing how pained he looked. His cheeks were a beet red and his sapphire eye was filled with tears. He noticed how the boy's cherry red lips were slightly trembling like as if he wanted to cry out in pain. He moved in and kissed him softly. Ciel found himself bringing his arms around Sebastian's neck as Sebastian resumed pushing his cock into him.

Sebastian used this kiss to try and soothe him. The boy was only eighteen, after all. Plus, it was his first time doing something like this (at least, he thinks it might've been his first time). It was also Sebastian's first time, so he wasn't sure how to go about with this. All he knew was that he had to try to get Ciel used to the feeling.

He finally sheathed himself inside of Ciel. The boy moaned into the kiss, feeling Sebastian's length pulse inside of him. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss slowly and he looked into Ciel's eye.

"May I move forward?" Sebastian asked.

"Not...Not yet." Ciel told him.

Sebastian stayed inside of him for a little bit just gazing at his face. Ciel panted, trying to regain his breath. After what might've been three minutes, Ciel opened his mouth to speak.

"You can move now." he told him.

Sebastian nodded in reply before beginning to thrust into him. Ciel slammed his fist against his mouth, panting unevenly.

"Mmmnn...Haa...haa...haa...!" Ciel kept moaning loudly, feeling Sebastian continue going at the same pace. "Go...harder..." he whispered out.

Sebastian complied as he slowly picked up the pace, pounding into him. The room began to grow steamier, the sounds of skin slapping against skin growing louder along with the harmonious orchestra of Ciel's moans. Ciel felt Sebastian suddenly hit something in him, which made him scream.

"Shit! Hit there again!" Ciel cried out.

"Ciel, I think I found your prostate." Sebastian told him as he rammed into that spot again.

"Ohhhhh! Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ciel looked up at him, removing his fist from his mouth. "Sebastian, oh god! Plea- - -" their lips connected together in a kiss. Ciel kissed back, tasting a little more of the Cabernet on his lips.

He felt something warm begin to bubble up inside of him. The feeling was intense and Ciel swore he was about to burst into flames at that very moment.

"Ciel..." Sebastian pulled away from the kiss. "Let's orgasm together." he told him.

Ciel's response was a loud moan as Sebastian continued to abuse his sweet spot. Ciel rolled his head back into the pillow, making Sebastian move in to kiss his neck. He then bared his teeth and bit into his neck, making Ciel scream out as he came, cum spurting out and onto both of their chests. At the same time, Sebastian filled Ciel up with his seed. They stayed in this position for a little bit before Sebastian pulled out of him. He looked to see that Ciel was crying a little.

"Ciel..." he pulled Ciel into a hug. "Why are you crying so?" he asked.

"I...I...Just kiss me." Ciel told him, his voice cracking a little.

Sebastian could only nod as he laid down in bed with Ciel in his arms, pressing a sweet kiss to Ciel's lips in an attempt to calm the crying boy.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Counting Stars! And Happy Easter, you guys! :3 This chapter is pretty short, but this chapter'll make you go, "Ciel, why you do that?!"
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel woke to the sun glaring in his face, a slight pain in his lower back, and a pair of arms embracing his naked form. He groaned as he stretched a little.

"Mmmm..." he murmured as he looked to see Sebastian's face very close to his.

"E..." his eye grew wide as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

 _"EH?! We're in the same bed!"_ he began to panic.  _"But...this has already happened a couple of times..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.

He then looked down and saw something that made him blush a darker shade of red.

 _"And...he's naked!"_ Ciel put his hands over his eyes and shook his head, obviously overreacting like a little schoolgirl.

He then noticed how he was naked and he began to think about what had gotten them into this situation.

"Ugh...All I remember is drinking some Cabernet and then...we..." his hands moved down to cover his mouth. "We kissed..." he trailed off.

"Oh my god...he actually kissed me..." he trailed off.

 _"But...what happened after that? After we kissed, it turned into a complete blur."_ he asked himself.

He then remembered a small piece of last night.

 _"Mmmnn...Haa...haa...haa...! Go...harder..."_ Ciel blushed furiously, seeing a flash of him moaning and tightening his grip around what might've been Sebastian's neck.

"We..." he didn't feel like finishing that thought. He knew all too well what had transpired between them last night.

 _"Why did we do that?!"_ he asked himself.

He then glanced at Sebastian's sleeping face, feeling something tug at him. Guilt? He didn't really think it was guilt.

He carefully wriggled out of Sebastian's grip and he sat down on the edge of the bed. His grip tightened as he looked out the window.

"I should change into something..." he murmured before going over to Sebastian's closet and pulling out some clothes. He had no idea where his clothes had gone, so he had to wear some of Sebastian's clothes for right now. He went into the man's bathroom and looked at the black sweatpants and white wife beater that said Aero est. 1987 in navy blue letters. He couldn't help but bring the wife beater to his nose.

"Mmmm..." he murmured into the wife beather. "It smells so much like him..." he murmured into the fabric.

He then frowned as he slowly put the wife beater down.

 _"Ciel, stop thinking about this. Just get in the shower and get the smell of sweat and whatever else is on you off."_  he thought to himself.

He went into the shower and stood under the water, his eye closed. He reached for his eyepatch and tore it off, letting it slide off his face and fall to the floor. Beads of hot water trailed down his body as he tried to think of what led to this.

 _"How did this even happen? I mean, I know that we kissed, but I just don't know how it quickly escalated into something like..."_ he didn't want to say the word. It made him feel a little squeamish (in the good sense).

He didn't know what was right and what was wrong at the moment. What they had done last night had felt so...so right. But, it was also wrong. No matter how much Ciel wanted to deny it, reality was reality.

Two men couldn't be together. It was just plain wrong.

Ciel shook his head quickly as he turned off the water. He stepped out, grabbed up his eyepatch, grabbed a towel, and dried himself off.

 _"Why does it have to feel so right?!"_ he let the towel slowly drop to the floor.  _"Am I...falling for him?"_ he asked himself.

He bit his lip as he felt this sudden pang in his chest.

 _"No...No, Ciel, don't! You're waiting for Compter les étoiles! Don't let Sebastian sidetrack you!"_ he snapped at himself.

A possibility ran through his head suddenly. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 _"Or...could Sebastian be him?"_ Ciel shook his head as he got into the sweatpants, put the wet eyepatch in, and threw the wife beater over his head.  _"No...he may be British, but it couldn't possibly be him."_ he told himself.

He then felt that nagging feeling pull and tug at him again. That possible feeling of love was starting to drive him a little crazy.

 _"It can't be love. It can't be love, it can't be love, it can't be love..."_ he kept chanting that to himself as he stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, since they were both connected.

As he tried to make his way over to the door, he heard a voice.

"Ciel?"

Ciel stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide in horror. He slowly turned his head and saw Sebastian, who was staring at him with confusion reflected in those ruby red eyes. His heart began to pound furiously, feeling his stomach slowly begin to twist itself into a painful knot.

"Ciel, where are you going?" he asked.

Ciel looked at him and next thing he knew, things he didn't want to say ran out of his lips freely.

"I can't do this." he barely whispered out.

"What?" Sebastian questioned as he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can't do this anymore..." Ciel felt the tears well up in his eye. "I just can't!" he shouted before running out of the bedroom.

"Ciel?! Ciel!" he heard Sebastian call out to him, but he didn't stop. His feet wouldn't let him.

He quickly found his boots, threw them on, zipped them up, and stumbled out of the apartment room. He kept running, not knowing where he was going. He didn't even care to go back for his jacket as he burst into the coldness of Bluedale.

He ran and ran and ran. Tears were freely flowing down his cheek at this point. People gave him weird looks, since he was sobbing and running in five degree weather in only a wife beater and no jacket. The cold wind whipped at his bare arms as he suddenly collapsed onto the sidewalk and he bawled. He swiped away at the tears furiously with a balled up fist.

This was too much for him to bear. He knew an eighteen year old boy didn't have to go through such things. But, that was just the way he was born:

Troubled.

* * *

Sebastian brewed some coffee on the coffeemaker in the kitchen. As he pulled out a Hot Pocket from the microwave, he began to think about Ciel's behavior not too long ago.

 _"I can't do this anymore...I just can't!"_ the boy's voice ran through his mind.

"What was that about...?" he wondered out loud.


	16. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Sorry if I'm a day late (again). I just keep getting lazier by the month. Like, I have this weird thing where I am so pumped up during the first semester and then, by the time I get to the second semester, I am as tired as fuck and I don't try as hard. You guys ever get like that?
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel didn't know how it had happened, but he found himself in a Starbuck's across from Peter and Wendy with Peter's blue down jacket over his shoulders.

He had been crying and screaming on the sidewalk, frustrated by what had happened and his conflicted feelings that had begun to sprout. That was when Peter had pulled up onto the side of the road in his silver Saab convertible and picked him up.

So, now he was sipping on a decaf coffee and picking at a poppyseed muffin.

"Ciel, are you ready to tell us what happened?" Wendy asked.

"Well...I don't know..." Ciel trailed off.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't. Besides, you seem to be a little...Hm, I don't know...hesitant?" Peter guessed.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Wendy agreed.

Ciel sighed as he took another sip of his decaf coffee.

"I'm fine with saying it." Ciel put the cup down. "So, I told you how I was going with Sebastian to Bard's place for New Year's, right?" Ciel asked.

Peter and Wendy nodded.

"Yeah..." Wendy trailed off.

"So, I kind of got a little tipsy on some Cabernet, I was talking with Sebastian and then he..." Ciel trailed off, the memory coming back to him. It made his heart beat a little faster as he felt his body heat up a little.

"He...?" Peter and Wendy trailed off, urging Ciel to finish his sentence.

"And then he...kissed me." Ciel stated after a moment of silence.

"Eh?!" Peter's jaw dropped in shock while Wendy let out a squeal.

"Kyaaaa~! CIEL!" she reached over the table and hugged him. "Oh my god, he finally did it!" she squealed as she pulled away, not caring if people stared at her or not.

"Oh boy. Alois' gonna owe you so much..." Peter trailed off.

Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Alois owes Wendy?" he questioned.

Wendy nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah. You see, what happened was that just as we were about wasted on some vodka, Alois and I made a bet on who would make the first move. Considering the fact that couples kiss in order to commemorate the New Year, I bet fifty bucks that Sebastian would make the first move while Alois bet about fourty dollars that you would make the first move." Wendy explained.

Ciel gawked at her.

"You...You guys betted on something like that...?" he questioned.

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he lounged back in his chair a little.

"Yup, they sure did. I just stood back and watch." he grabbed for his coffee and he sipped on it a little. "I have this strange feeling that something else besides that kiss had happened." he stated.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. Well, we had gone to his apartment and we...we did THAT." he said, emphasizing the word that in his sentence.

Wendy couldn't help but squeal a little more.

"Eeeeeeeee! Ciel and Sebastian did the nasty~!" she squealed, which made Ciel blush furiously.

"W-Wendy! St-Stop it!" he stammered out in slight embarrassment.

"Aha! I SOOOOOOOOOOO called it!" Peter hollered.

"Why do you guys keep making bets involving me and Sebastian?!" Ciel whined.

"This wasn't a bet." this made Ciel eye Peter curiously. "To be honest, I always felt like you were going to end up with Sebastian ever since he first came to this place. I mean, the way you two playfully flirt give it away, too." Peter stated.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I ran away from him just now." Ciel told him.

"You did WHAT?!" Peter nearly shouted.

"Why, though?! You don't just leave after being tossed into the throes of pleasure!" Wendy exclaimed.

Ciel sweat dropped.

"Y...You don't have to put it that way..." he murmured.

He then focused on finishing his poppyseed muffin as he spoke again.

"Well...as I remembered what had happened, these thoughts kept coming into my head like, am I in love with him? Was this kind of thing even right? I got so conflicted that I just...fled." he explained.

"But! You can't just leave poor Sebby like that!" Wendy whined.

"I mean, I do agree with Wendy, but I can also see where you're coming from." Peter finished his coffee. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I think..." Ciel drummed his fingers along the deep brown wood of the table. "I think I just want to avoid him for right now." he stated.

Wendy pouted.

"That's not good, Cie-woo!" she stated.

"I mean, you can do what you want. However, you can't keep ignoring him forever, ya know. But, you know, that's just my thoughts." Peter rose up from his chair. "You coming? We're dropping you off back home." he said.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Alright." he said before following Peter and Wendy out of the Starbuck's with his coffee in his hands.

* * *

Ciel sat on the vanity seat later that night backstage at the bar as Wendy did his makeup.

"Why Southern belles?" Ciel asked after a few moments of silence.

Wendy shrugged.

"Who knows, doll. Who knows." she finished applying some complexion onto his face. "I'm doing the dance after yours, so..." she trailed off.

Ciel turned in his seat to face her, his arms crossed over his chest and his cheek puffed out in an adorable pout.

"Why do you get to do Style by Taylor Swift?" he asked, observing Wendy in the hippie clothes that she wore.

"Madam's orders." Wendy replied as she grabbed for a tube of rosy pink lipstick and applied it to Ciel's lips.

Ciel stayed silent as Wendy finished up. He was honestly kind of nervous. He knew how Sebastian came by more often now. He feared that he might be here tonight, hoping to corner him after the show. He  **HAD**  to have a distraction.

"It's showtime!" Ciel heard the loud holler of Madam Red coming from the entrance to backstage.

Ciel stood up in the white heels that he wore and he looked over at the door as Madam Red walked into the room, her heels clip clopping across the floor.

"Oh, you are so beautiful!" she rested her hands on his shoulders and that was when she noticed something. "Wendy, you did not cover up that mark on his neck here?" she asked.

"A...A mark?" she questioned.

Ciel gasped sharply as he quickly pulled away from Madam Red and he sat back down on the stool, looking over at the mirror. Sure enough, there was a blue-purplish mark on his skin, standing out from the rest of the outfit. He almost blushed furiously, realizing that it was indeed one of Sebastian's love marks.

"Oh, and we only have two minutes to go...!" Madam Red cried out.

"I'm getting to it!" Wendy hollered as she quickly applied some complexion to the mark.

"Wait." Ciel shooed her hand away. "Leave it." he commanded.

"Wh-What?! But, Cie- - -" Ciel shushed her before she could continue.

"Leave it. Why not flaunt a cute little love bite to the crowd?" he asked in a devious voice.

Wendy's face flushed an extremely bright red as Ciel got up from the stool and he walked onto the dark stage, getting into his position.

"Alright, you guys! Give a big shoutout for Ciel Phantomhive and Peter singing to The Power of Pleasure!" the DJ hollered.

The music began to play and pink and purple beams of light darted along the stage until they focused on Ciel, whi began to sing into the ear mic he had on.

"Now, it's time, to dance, the discoteque is far, but I can hear the rhythm. So, now I stop my car, I go into the bar and finally start dancing all around." Ciel whirled around a little and made his way to the front of the stage.

"Please take my hands and bring me to the moon." Ciel extended his hands out to the audience before backing up towards the center of the stage. "We're flying together! You make me feel so fine and now I wanna tell you you are the only one. I want you tonight!" He spun around and at that moment, he spotted Sebastian in his normal seat.

His heart ached a little at the sight of the man. However, he tried his hardest not to let it bother him as he continued.

"It's the power of pleasure, the power of dance. To the disco, on the dancefloor! So, welcome to my life, if you wanna move. This is time to make a party!" he began to dance on the stage. "It's the power of pleasure, the feeling I need. To the disco, on the dancefloor! So, welcome to my life, if you wanna move. This is time to make a party!" he sang into the ear mic.

"Party People!" Peter suddenly jumped onto the stage dressed like as if he were some famous rapper, gold chain and everything. "I want to see your hands in the air!" he hollered.

Almost instantly, the whole bar burst into chaos. Everyone began dancing while people whistled and hollered. However, Sebastian just stared.

Ciel could feel that burning gaze on his body, tracing his every curve and scanning his body from up and down. He turned his head a little to glance over his shoulder and their eyes locked on one another. He then put on a devious smirk as he resumed his singing.

"Now, it's time, to dance, the discoteque is far, but I can hear the rhythm. So, now I stop my car, I go into the bar and finally start dancing all around." he stepped off of the stage and he walked over to a guy with black hair and brown eyes, pulling him out of the chair. "Please take my hands and bring me to the moon. We're flying together!" he let the guy lead him in a small dance. "You make me feel so fine and now I wanna tell you you are the only one. I want you tonight!" he pulled away from him and he walked back over to the stage, letting Peter help him back up.

"It's the power of pleasure, the power of dance. To the disco, on the dancefloor! So, welcome to my life, if you wanna move. This is time to make a party! It's the power of pleasure, the feeling I need. To the disco, on the dancefloor! So, welcome to my life, if you wanna move. This is time to make a party!" he sang as he felt himself being pulled in towards Peter.

"Party People!" Peter looked out at the crowd. "I want to see your hands in the air!" he hollered.

The music continued as Ciel and Peter danced together on the stage. Peter then pulled Ciel towards him and dipped him down just as the lights turned off and the music stopped.

Everyone cheered and hollered.

"Now, that's what I'd like to call a quality performance! Now, next up, we've got Alois and Wendy up for Style!" the DJ hollered.

* * *

Ciel sat down at a booth by the bar, cigarette dangling from his lips as Agni prepared a cocktail.

"Oi, can you make me an April Shower*?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, you know you can't drink and smoke at once." Agni told him as he finished mixing the cocktail in the cocktail mixer Joker had given him for Christmas and he poured it into a skinny, tall glass filled with ice.

Ciel scoffed.

"Look, I can drink and smoke as much as I fucking want." Ciel snapped as someone sat down next to him.

"Hey, Ciel!" Ciel smiled as he turned to face Ronald.

"Hey, there." he greeted.

"Say, you got any idea where Sebastian is? I've been trying to contact him, but he won't pick up his phone." Ronald asked.

Ciel froze for a split second, the question startling him for a little bit. He quickly recovered from the slight shock as he shook his head.

"No...I haven't heard from him." Ciel lied with a wide smile.

Agni handed him the April Shower cocktail and Ciel disposed of the cigarette into the nearby clear ashtray and he sipped on the almost blood red liquid in the fancy-looking martini glass.

Almost instantly, he could feel the alcohol hit him and intoxicated memories involving Cabernet and sex invaded his mind. No matter how badly he wanted to be rid of these memories, they just kept coming back to him. It was pissing him off more and more by the second. He then remembered how he desperately needed some kind of distraction and that was when he looked at Ronald.

"Hey, Ronald." he moved his hand to trail along Ronald's leg. "Let's go somewhere." he said in a slightly seductive voice.

"G...Go somewhere?" he questioned.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yeah. Let's blow this damn joint." he said.

He hopped off of the bar stool with the drink still in his hand, grabbed Ronald by his light blue pinstripe shirt, and he yanked him out of the bar, not realizing that Sebastian was watching them the whole time.

* * *

To say that Sebastian wasn't jealous was an understatement. He was beyond jealous. He just had sex with Ciel and this was how it ended?

He gritted his teeth as he stormed over to the bar with an empty cocktail glass in hand. He slammed the glass down, which caused Agni to jump.

"M...May I help you?" the silver-haired Indian asked while blinking his onyx eyes twice in surprise.

"First, I would like for you to fill up my glass of Bacardi for me. Also," he leaned over the bar table a little as Agni took the glass from the table and he reached for the huge bottle of Bacardi. "Do you guys still do that request thing here?" he asked.

Agni nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, we still do. May I ask...why?" Agni questioned as he filled the glass up and handed it back to Sebastian.

"Mmm." Sebastian took a quick gulp of the rum before setting the glass down and speaking. "Well, I would like to request Ciel Phantomhive." he stated firmly.


	17. It Had To Be Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back! Dang, it's been so long. *sighs* This chapter is sooooooooooooooooo long (and I mean 6000+ words long). Well, there's nothing really to say for this author's note, so...yeah.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

"No."

Ciel's jaw dropped as he stared at Madam Red in shock.

"Wha...Why?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Like I have said before, you are not open for requests anymore. After that incident, we have made sure that you are not alone with another man in a room." Madam Red explained.

"Madam Red, what's going on?" Wendy asked as she emerged from a dressing room in a cute pink and black Burlesque outfit with fishnet stockings and black pumps with a pink lace bow at the heel.

"We have a request in for Ciel! A request!" Madam Red hissed angrily.

"So? It's just a request." Wendy stated simply.

"He's not up for requests anymore! Why is some idiot coming up to the bar suddenly and requesting for  **HIM**?!" Madam Red shouted angrily.

Ciel gasped softly, his eye wide as one person came to mind.

"Wait...can you at least tell me who had requested me?" he asked, having an oddly bad feeling about who this person may be.

"Some Sebastian Michaelis." Madam Red replied.

His heart skipped a beat at the name. He never thought that Sebastian would go as far as trying to request him for a couple of dances. He gazed down at the green and black pumps he wore as Madam Red walked off. Wendy walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, making him jump a little.

"You know this couldn't be prevented." she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he glanced at her. "You're going to launch into some stupid speech about destiny, aren't you?" he guessed.

"Actually, no." she stated as Peter skipped over to them.

"Oi! Performance is on in three!" he hollered.

"Kay!" she looked at Ciel before tugging on his arm a little. "Come on! Our performance is in three seconds!" she declared.

He nodded his head slowly before letting Wendy drag him onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please welcome our wonderful singers and dancers for the song Bubblegum Bitch!" the DJ declared.

The music began to play as smoke floated onto the stage and pink strobe lights began dancing around in a frisky waltz. The pink strobe lights then trained themselves on Ciel, who began to sing into the ear mic.

"Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll. Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all." he walked over to Wendy and grabbed her hand. "Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored. I'm the girl you'd die for!" he sang into the ear mic.

"I'll chew you up and spit you out cuz that's what young love is all about." he winked seductively at the crowd, which earned him a few hollers. He then led Wendy over to Peter and then pulled him close to him. "So, pull me closer and kiss me hard." he sang as he whirled Peter around so that his back was facing the audience and they did a fake kiss.

The crowd screeched and hollered, a few heckles being tossed around here and there. Wendy put her hand over her slightly agape mouth to express how surprised she was as she sang into the ear mic.

"I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart!" she said as she motioned for the two to follow her and they ran over to her towards the center of the stage as they launched into the chorus.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips." Ciel and Wendy fanned themselves with their hands as they pulled Peter in between them. "Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss." they sang as they both kissed Peter on the cheek. Peter blushed furiously as Ciel and Wendy pulled away and resumed singing.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips." they held hands and they raced up to the edge of the stage. "I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" they let go and pointed at themselves before pointing at the crowd. "I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" they sang.

The audience hollered and shouted as the guitar in the background began playing. That was when Wendy began to sing.

"Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid. Life gave me some lemons, so I made lemonade." Wendy swung an arm over Ciel's shoulders and she ushered him over to the side. "Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come! Straight to number one!" she sang loudly, earning cheers from everyone.

She then walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down with Ciel next to her and she pantomimed writing in a diary.

"Oh, dear diary, I met a boy. He made my dull heart light up with joy." she then pantomimed closing the diary and began to fake sob. "Oh, dear diary, we fell apart!" she wailed into the ear mic, kicking her feet and flailing her arms around like a little child throwing a pointless tantrum.

Ciel got up from next to her and he put his hands on his hips, staring out at the crowd.

"Welcome to the life of Electra Heart!" he sang before helping Wendy up and running over to the center of the stage, where Peter was.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips." Peter wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them close to him, having both Ciel and Wendy rest their hands on his chest. "Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss." they sang as Peter pecked them both lightly on the cheek.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch." Ciel and Wendy pointed at themselves before pointing out at the crowd. "I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" they sang.

"I think I want your, your American tan..." they moved away from Peter and went to both ends of the stage with Ciel being on the left end and Wendy being on the right end. "I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan!" they sang as the stage turned black again with the pink strobe lights dancing around. By the time the strobe lights stopped, Ciel was in between Peter and Wendy with a mic in his hand. He brought the mic close and he began to sing.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips." Ciel pointed at himself as he sang. "Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss." he then blew a kiss out to the audience, which made the men holler loudly.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" Ciel winked at the audience as he repeated the same verse again.

"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss." Wendy handed him a stick of pink bubblegum and Ciel stuffed it into his mouth, chewing a little on it as he continued to sing. "I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" he quickly blew a huge bubble with the gum and Peter and Wendy popped it with a needle, making it pop just as the lights went out.

There was applause from the crowd as the DJ began to speak.

"Alrighty! Now, let's give a holla for Doll with her solo performance, Human!" the DJ hollered loudly.

* * *

Ciel came out of the dressing room stall in a black wife beater with a grey cardigan over it that came down to his knees, black skinny jeans with a belt that had sparkly studs on them and white Converse.

"Ciel, come here." Wendy said, motioning for him to come over to the vanity.

Ciel arched an eyebrow at her like as if he were asking her why he should.

"Just do it." she said.

Ciel sighed a little before making his way over to her.

"Okay, why do you need me? Did Peter do something to you?" Ciel asked.

Wendy shook her head.

"No. Actually, Peter just found some info on the request Sebastian put in for you. Today's the second, right?" Wendy asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, the date is January 14th and he wants a medley of three songs. You can pick whatever three songs you want. You still have to follow the rules Madam set out, though." Wendy explained.

"Did she put in security cameras or something?" Ciel questioned.

Wendy nodded.

"Yes, she did. However, there's a room at the very end of the hall that she still has yet to install cameras in. We'll put you in that room, so you can do all the naughty things you want." Wendy said in a suggestive voice.

Ciel blushed furiously at this.

"Wendy...!" he whined, which made her giggle as Peter made his way over to them.

"Yo, you tell him everything?" he asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Yeah. However, he seems to be a little uneasy about doing the naughty deed agai- - -" Ciel cut her off.

"Stop saying that!" he complained.

"But, you know you wanna." Peter chimed in with a devious grin.

Ciel was about to retort when they heard a loud voice from the entrance of the backstage room.

"Oi! Lemme in!"

Ciel smiled, knowing that voice instantly.

"I don't give a crap! I want to see my little baby!" he watched as Madam Red was pushed off to the side and Bard came into view. Ciel's eye sparkled as he waved.

"Bard!" he exclaimed as he ran over to him.

Bard noticed Ciel and laughed in a boisterous fashion, opening his arms wide for Ciel to run into.

"Hey there, my little doll!" Bard hollered as Ciel ran into his arms.

Ciel laughed as Bard spun him around. As he was spun around for the second time, he noticed Sebastian by the door. A small frown made its way to his face as Bard set him down.

"As always, your performances are da bomb!" Bard exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks." Ciel thanked him as he blushed a little.

"Say, I heard from Peter that you're finally getting a request after two years!" Bard smirked. "Who's da lucky man?" he asked.

"Secret." Ciel said as he put a finger to his lips.

"Aaaaaargh! I was hoping to get it outta ya!" Bard complained.

Ciel laughed.

"Nada. You can't get me to speak." he stated.

As Bard began ranting about how he never gets let in on the big secrets, Ciel took this chance to catch a sneak peek at Sebastian. He still looked pretty hot. That thought was enough to make Ciel feel fluttery on the inside.

He blinked his eye and that was when he saw ruby staring him down. He then blushed furiously as he looked away, hoping to be distracted by whatever Bard was talking about next.

* * *

"Ciel, will you really be okay?" Wendy asked as she finished up his makeup.

Ciel nodded his head.

"I am positive." he replied.

It was finally January 14th. He was finally going to dance for Sebastian. However, he was nervous. What if he asked him what had happened on New Year's Day? What if he suddenly kissed him? Or what if he...?!

Ciel blushed furiously, that last thought bothering him a little.

"Are you really that nervous to see him?" Wendy asked.

Ciel stared at the mirror for a few moments before nodding.

"Don't worry, Ciel. If he attacks you, then that's destiny's doing. Destiny knows that you two need to get at it agai- - -" Ciel cut her off.

"Shut up, Wendy!" he whined as he stood up.

He had on a khaki military outfit with the top having short sleeves and the top being cropped up to a little under where his nipples were and a miniskirt that came down to about an inch and a half past his mid-thigh. He also had on a small khaki hat and black leather boots that came up to his knees.

"By the way, you look amazing." she then turned to see Alois making his way over to them. "Oh, hey!" she called out.

"Hi!" he replied as he approached them.

"Alois..." Ciel then ran into the blonde's arms. "I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna die!" he wailed.

"Ciel, don't be like that." Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. "You're not going to die and you are not going to fail. I mean, I know you're kinda rusty with the request thing, but I know you'll do great." he reassured him.

"But...! It's Sebastian!" Ciel argued.

"I know. But, he won't bite you. Besides, you haven't spoke in almost two weeks, so I think that it is for the best." Alois told him.

"You guys!" they watched as Peter walked over to them. "Ciel's gotta go now." he said with a sad look on his face.

"Good luck out there, Ciel!" Wendy chirped before hugging him tightly.

"Do your best." Alois said before pushing Ciel a little forward towards Peter.

"C'mon now! Let's get you to that hotshot." Peter said with a wink, which made Ciel blush a little as Peter led him out into the nightclub.

"Peter...I'm nervous..." Ciel trailed off as he nervously played with the hem of the skirt.

"Chillax! You're acting like you're going on a date with him or something." Peter said as they approached the last room at the end of the hall.

"I mean...it's just that...I don't really remember the rules." Ciel told him.

"Well, there's an alcohol fridge in there, so if he requests a drink, you don't have to go in and out just to get glass after glass of...let's say, Jim Bean. Plus, no lap dancing, but you can do as you please, since there are no security cameras in there." Peter explained.

"O...kay." Ciel said as Peter reached up to knock on the door.

"Mister Michaelis, I have brought Ciel." he said before pushing the door open.

Ciel walked in and that was when he saw Sebastian lounging back in a black sofa, staring blankly at the stage as he sipped on some Grey Goose vodka. He blushed a little as Peter spoke.

"I'll leave him here for you now." Peter then leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "Backstage is by that exit door there. Come through there when the lights go out." he whispered before walking off.

Once the door closed, Ciel felt this overwhelming feeling of nervousness. Sebastian was just a couple feet away from him. He was so close...so close that he could touch him...

He gasped quietly, realizing what he was thinking.

 _"O-Oi! Ciel, what are you doing?! Focus on your work!"_ he growled at himself as he looked over at Sebastian, plastering a white, fake-as-a-Barbie-doll smile on his face.

"Hi! Would you like another refill of that vodka?" he asked in a way too chirpy voice.

"Nada. But, can you get me a glass of Pacific Rum?" Sebastian asked, extending his glass over to Ciel.

Ciel couldn't help but blush a little as he hesitantly took the glass from him and he walked over to the fridge. He rested the glass on the small table beside it and he opened the fridge, pulling out the bottle of rum.

As he popped open the bottle and began to pour some into the glass, he tried to calm his heart from bursting uncontrollably.

 _"Ciel, stop! Don't get all panicky because the two of you are in the same room! But...then again...I feel like he's staring me down..."_ he thought to himself.

"Oi, the cup's overflowing."

Ciel looked down and gasped sharply, realizing that he was pouring too much rum into the glass.

"Shit...!" he hissed in between his teeth as he quickly withdrew the bottle and he clumsily put the cap on.

He quickly put the bottle back into the fridge and closed it up.

 _"Oh god...could I have really been that obvious?"_ he asked himself.

He tried to reach for something to wipe up the mess. As he reached for a cloth on top of the fridge, he felt another hand rest on his. He felt his heart leap up his throat as a husky voice spoke in his ear.

"Let me clean this. You can go get started." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel felt like his face was on fire as he slowly removed his hand from Sebastian's. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he walked up onto the stage and he took the wireless mic from off the mic stand.

"Music, please." he said into the mic.

Almost instantly, the music began to play and the male chorus began to sing.

"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!"

"Candyman, candyman." Ciel sang into the mic.

"Sippin' on a bottle of Vodka double wine!"

"Sweet. sugar. candyman." the music suddenly got louder and Ciel brought the mic a little closer to his rosy pink lips. "Hey, yeah, uhn!" he nearly hollered into the microphone.

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me workin' up an appetite! He had tattoos up and down his arms." he ran his finger up and down his bare arm to represent tattoos. "There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm!" Ciel swore a Southern accent was coming in, but he let it be.

He watched as Sebastian sat back down on the couch, sipping on his rum. He noticed how Sebastian's eyes glowed with what might've been lust. Ciel bit his lip tentatively as he continued.

"He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop." he blushed a little as he rested his hand over his skirt. "He's a sweet talkin' sugarcoated candyman. A sweet talkin' sugarcoated candyman." the music continued blaring loudly. "Oh, yeah!" he hollered into the mic as he continued singing, feeling the beat rush through him.

"He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine! We drank champagne," he mimicked drinking some champagne. "and we danced all night!" he twirled around and danced a little on stage. "We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise...The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines!" he winked seductively at Sebastian.

"He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop." he put his fingers over his mouth, which was shaped into an 'o'. "He's a sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman. A sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman." the music continued going.

As Ciel continued to dance around the stage, he shot occasional glances at Sebastian. He shook his butt a little as he continued.

"Hey, yeah...Yeah!" he shouted into the microphone as he spun around. "Oh, yeah! He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman. Oh!" he waved at Sebastian. "A sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman." he sang.

He then stepped off the stage and he walked over to Sebastian.

"Whoa, yeah...Well, by now, I'm getting all bothered and hot." he fanned himself like as if he were hot as he stood in front of Sebastian. "When he kissed my mouth, it really hit the spot." he straddled him as he took the glass of rum out of Sebastian's hand and he sipped on the spot where Sebastian had just sipped, shooting the man a seductive look. "He had lips like sugar cane." he wound his hips around to pretend he was grinding against Sebastian. Said man brought his hand to Ciel's hip, but Ciel moved before he could. Ciel chuckled a little as he brought his finger to trace Sebastian's jawline. "Good things come for boys who wait." he sang in a sensual voice as he pulled away and started to walk off.

"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!"

"Candyman, candyman." Ciel sang.

"Sippin' from a bottle of Vodka double wine!"

"Candyman, candyman." Ciel looked behind his shoulder and giggled. "Sweet. sugar. candyman." he said in a hushed whisper as he whirled around.

"He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop." he sang.

"Sweet. sugar. candyman."

"He's a one-stop," he strolled back over to Sebastian and plopped down on his lap. "Got me hot, makin' my uhn pop!" he moaned into the microphone as Sebastian leaned in and licked at his neck a little.

"Sweet. sugar. candyman."

"He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot..." he looked down at Sebastian. "Baby, don't stop..." he whispered huskily.

"Sweet. sugar..." he pushed himself away from Sebastian and he walked back over to the stage. He got back on and resumed singing.

"He got those lips like sugar cane! Good things come for boys who wait!" he smiled as he continued. "He's a one-stop shop, with a real big OH!" he moaned out, thinking about something in particular that he really shouldn't be thinking about at the moment.

"He's a sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman! Say wha? A sweet-talkin' sugarcoated candyman. Say! A sweet-talkin sugarcoated candyman. Woo! A sweet talkin' sugarcoated candyman!" he sang.

"Candyman!"

"Candyman!"

"Candyman!"

"Candyman!" Ciel twirled around and danced. "Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman!"

"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!" Ciel sang.

"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!" the male chorus sang.

"Sippin' from a bottle of Vodka double wine!"

"Sippin' from a bottle of Vodka double wine!"

"Jane lost her grip and down she fell!"

"Jane lost her grip and down she fell!"

"Squared herself away as she let out a yell!"

"Squared herself away as she let out a yell!" the lights turned off and almost instantly, Ciel sprinted towards the door that led backstage. He quickly opened the door and jumped in, relieved to see Peter and Wendy waiting for him.

"Was it good?" Peter asked.

"I...I guess..." he trailed off.

"Ciel, come on. Tell us." Wendy pleaded.

"I can't! It was too embarrassing!" Ciel whined.

Wendy sighed.

"Look." she handed him a kitty cat costume. "You can text us tomorrow and tell us. Hey, how about a Crabtak's break tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Sure." Ciel replied as he took the outfit from her and went into a dressing room. He stripped out of the outfit and he put on the other outfit, which was a black and pink cheetah pattern lace-up corset, a matching skirt, a hot pink faux fur shrug, hot pink faux fur leg warmers, a hot pink tail, and black pumps.

As he adjusted the cat ears headband on his head, he thought back to when Sebastian had touched his hand.

"He...touched me..." he whispered quietly.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly pulled the hot pink leg warmers on and he stepped out of the dressing room. Once Wendy saw him, she let out a squeal.

"Eeeeeeeee! Ciel!" she glomped him. "You make such a cute kitty!" she gushed.

"Th...Thanks." Ciel replied weakly.

"Dude, it's about time. As you walk out, the music'll start to play." Peter told him.

Ciel nodded as he made his way over to the door and he opened it, heading back into the room as the music began. He remembered that he still had the mic on him and he brought it to his lips as he began to sing.

"Mina saiko arigatou, ka-ka-ka-kawaii!" he made his way over to the front of the stage and he rested the mic onto the stand. "Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!" strobe lights began dancing around in many shades of pink as he put on his ear mic and began to sing.

"Mom's not home tonight, so we can roll around, have a pillow fight like a major rager OMFG!" he twirled around and winked a little at Sebastian, who must've gone to get another refill of that rum. "Let's all slumber party like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties! Someone chuck a cupcake at me!" Ciel pulled out a cupcake from out of nowhere and bit at it. He licked at some of the pink icing on his upper lip in a sensual way as he continued.

"It's time for spin the bottle, not gonna talk about it tomorrow. Keep it just between you and me!" he rested the cupcake down. "Let's play Truth or Dare now, we can roll around in our underwear how every silly kitty should be!" he stuck his tongue out as he stepped down from the stage.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty." he motioned for Sebastian to get up. He watched as said man got up from the couch and he walked over to me. "You're so pretty, pretty. Don't go, kitty, kitty." he grabbed a small fistful of Sebastian's dark grey Fall Out Boy shirt and he pulled him towards him, using his other hand to walk his fingers up and down Sebastian's clothed chest. "Stay with me." he whispered.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty. You're so silly, silly." he backed them up towards the couch. "Don't go, kitty, kitty." he pushed him back onto the couch lightly and got on top, straddling him. "Play with me!" he sang with a devious smile on his face.

"Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!" he began to dance around on the man's lap. "Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" he swung his arms over Sebastian's shoulder, interlocking his hands behind the man's neck. "Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!" he wound his hips a little. "Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" he leaned in towards Sebastian, his breath lingering over Sebastian's cheek. "Hello Kitty, you're so silly!" he licked at Sebastian's cheek a little before getting off of him and skipping back over to the stage.

"Wake up, got a secret! Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it! I've got something you need to see!" he played with the hem of the skirt a little, winking as he stuck his tongue out again cutely. "Let's be friends forever! I wanna do everything with you together! Come and play with kitty and me!" he sang as he walked over to the left side of the stage and grabbed up a big Hello Kitty plush.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty! You're so pretty, pretty!" he swayed to the beat with the big Hello Kitty plush in his arms. "Don't go, kitty, kitty! Stay with me!" he jumped off the stage and made his way back over to Sebastian.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty! You're so silly, silly!" he dropped the plush on Sebastian's lap. "Don't go, kitty, kitty! Play with me!" he grabbed ahold of Sebastian's shirt collar and yanked him towards him, the plush falling from Sebastian's lap. "Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!"

He pulled Sebastian a little more closer and he began to ground his hips into Sebastian's sensually.

"Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" their chests were pressed together almost tightly. "Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!" he felt Sebastian's hands rest themselves on his hips, making Ciel almost jolt a little at the touch. "Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" he gasped softly, feeling Sebastian's hands slowly glide a little lower. "Hello Kitty, your so silly!" he smacked Sebastian's hands lightly, pushing himself away from the man.

"Mina saiko arigatou!" he clapped his hands. "Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!" he twirled his hips around to the beat. "Mina saiko arigatou!" he clapped his hands again as he continued to dance. "Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!"

The strobe lights began dancing around in a frenzy dance as Ciel continued.

"Ka-ka-ka-kawaii! Ka-ka-ka-kawaii! Ka-ka-ka-kawaii! Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!" he made his way back onto the stage and motioned for Sebastian to toss him the plush. Sebastian grabbed up the plush and threw it over in Ciel's direction. Ciel caught it and resumed singing.

"Meow." he purred into the ear mic.

"Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" he spun around on the stage. "Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!" he began to create cute kitty poses. "Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" he threw the plush up in the air before catching it. "Hello Kitty, you're so silly!" he rested the plush down and glanced over at Sebastian.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty! You're so pretty, pretty!" he made his way to the from of the stage as Sebastian rested his glass of rum down and made his way over to him. "Don't go, kitty, kitty! Stay with me." he purred again into the ear mic as he felt Sebastian pull him off the stage. His legs went to wrap around Sebastian's torso and his hands on Sebastian's shoulders as Sebastian spun him around.

"Come, come, kitty, kitty! You're so silly, silly!" he looked down at Sebastian, their eyes locking on one another as they continued. "Don't go, kitty, kitty! Play with me!" he sang.

His hand went to go cup Sebastian's cheek and he watched as Sebastian's eyes widened. He smirked as Sebastian began to slowly put him down on the ground.

"Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!" the song finished as Ciel's feet touched the ground.

Ciel smirked as he glanced over at Sebastian.

"May I get you another glass of rum?" he whispered softly.

"Sure." Sebastian whispered back.

Ciel walked over to the couch, swaying his hips a little from side to side seductively as he picked up the empty glass. He curled his slender fingers around the glass as he walked back over to the alcohol fridge. He poured some more Pacific Rum into the glass and he walked back over to Sebastian, who was making his way over to the couch.

"Sit." Sebastian sat down. "Good boy." Ciel said as he handed Sebastian the glass.

Their fingers brushed against each other lightly, making Ciel's heart race. He pulled his hand away quicker than he meant to and he walked off.

"Last performance?" Wendy asked as Ciel walked back backstage.

"Yeah. Is my outfit ready?" he asked.

"Yup. It's in the dressing room." Wendy replied as she went to grab for her makeup kit.

Ciel walked into the dressing room and he ripped off his clothes. As he slipped the black pumps off of his small feet, he took this chance to glance at the outfit. He gasped sharply.

It was a pure white one-shoulder dress that would've come down to a little past his mid-thigh and white lacy Victorian boots. There were also two pairs of two pearl bracelets with a black bow, a pearl necklace, and a vintage pearl headband.

"Wow..." he whispered out as he took the dress and put it on.

He came out of the dressing room moments later and walked over to Peter and Wendy.

"Hey. How do I look in this?" he asked, spinning around a little.

Peter and Wendy turned around and their jaws dropped a little.

"How do you look? You look like a doll!" Peter exclaimed.

Ciel blushed a little at the compliment as he was led over to the vanity. He sat down and almost instantly, Wendy attacked him with complexion, lipstick, and mascara.

"All done!" Wendy chirped as she backed away from Ciel.

Ciel brought his hand to his cheek, looking at the excellent job that Wendy did on his face.

"Wow...Wendy, I..." he was speechless.

"Pretty, ain't it? Just so you know, this is one of those performances where you don't dance like a slut." Wendy explained.

"I figured as much." Ciel replied as he got up from the vanity seat.

"Good luck." Wendy whispered quietly as Ciel headed out into the dark room. He stood in the center of the mic was just as piano music began to play.

"I heard that you're settled down...That you found a girl and you're married now." one hand was on the mic and the other hand was on the mic stand. "I heard that your dreams came true...Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you..." he crooned softly into the mic.

He swayed his hips to the beat as he continued to sing.

"Old friend...Why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light...I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me..." memories from New Year's suddenly came back to him and the tears quickly welled up in his eye. The song had an emotional feel to it and it was making him furiously tear up. "It isn't over..." he whispered out.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you!" his voice cracked a little, which surprised Ciel a little. He never knew there would be a day when his voice cracked while he sang. But, today seemed to be the day. "I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg! I remember you said: 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'" a few tears rolled down his cheek. "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead...yeah." he looked at Sebastian with a shimmering eye.

He noticed how Sebastian's eyes grew wide, but he didn't know why.

"You know how the time flies..." his voice cracked a little more as a few more tears flowed down his cheek. "Only yesterday was the tine of our lives!" he sang loudly, thinking of how they made love that passionate night.

 _"Goddammit, Ciel! Stop thinking about New Year's!"_ he scolded himself.

"We were born and raised in that summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days! I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me..." his voice was cracking so much that he swore he was going to break down during the song. However, he kept his cool. "It isn't over..." he hopped off the stage and looked at Sebastian.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you! I wish nothing but the best for you, too!" he walked over to Sebastian and stood in front of him. "Don't forget me, I beg! I remember you said: 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..." more tears came up to the surface. "Sometimes..." he gasped out as Sebastian pulled him into his lap.

"Tell me something, Ciel." Sebastian leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why did you leave that morning?" he asked.

Ciel's eye grew wide in horror as Sebastian pulled away to look into his eye.

"Se..." Ciel was speechless.

"Why did you leave me that morning? We had sex and you just ditched me like that? I have millions of questions I want to ask you, but I don't know where to start." Sebastian stated.

Ciel felt his heart squeeze tightly at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"Sebastian..." he choked out as more tears flowed from his cheek freely.

They stared into each other's eyes before Sebastian slipped his hand onto the crook of Ciel's neck and he pulled the boy towards him, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss. Ciel's eye went wide in shock. But, Ciel kissed back as roughly as Sebastian. His arms went around Sebastian's neck as Sebastian turned them around so that Ciel was on his back.

"Ciel..." Sebastian panted a little as he moved down a little to pepper kisses along Ciel's neck.

Ciel gasped a little at the feeling. He could hear his heart with every light kiss Sebastian pressed to his neck.

 _"I need him...to stop..."_ he thought to himself.

However, the burning intense feeling was feeling so good to him. He wanted more. His hands move down to grip at Sebastian's shirt as Sebastian nipped and suckled at his collarbone.

"Ciel..." Sebastian glanced up at Ciel. "I love you." he confessed.

Ciel blushed madly as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. They stared at each other before Sebastian moved in to kiss him again.


	18. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Counting Stars. So...about the update...I've been lazy, frustrated with school since there are only three weeks left, and bothered by various things. However, I have returned from the dead! Yeah! *parties around the house*
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward and enjoy this filler-ish chapter! :D

Alois drove the car back to his and Ciel's house later that night. An odd silence hung above them as Alois tapped his fingers along to the beat of an old indies song while Ciel had his arm propped up as he stared at the window.

Ciel bit his lip as he remembered what had just transpired between him and Sebastian.

* * *

_"Tell me something, Ciel." Sebastian leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why did you leave that morning?" he asked._

_Ciel's eye grew wide in horror as Sebastian pulled away to look into his eye._

_"Se..." Ciel was speechless._

_"Why did you leave me that morning? We had sex and you just ditched me like that? I have millions of questions I want to ask you, but I don't know where to start." Sebastian stated._

_Ciel felt his heart squeeze tightly at the sound of Sebastian's voice._

_"Sebastian..." he choked out as more tears flowed from his cheek freely._

_They stared into each other's eyes before Sebastian slipped his hand onto the crook of Ciel's neck and he pulled the boy towards him, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss. Ciel's eye went wide in shock. But, Ciel kissed back as roughly as Sebastian. His arms went around Sebastian's neck as Sebastian turned them around so that Ciel was on his back._

_"Ciel..." Sebastian panted a little as he moved down a little to pepper kisses along Ciel's neck._

_Ciel gasped a little at the feeling. He could hear his heart with every light kiss Sebastian pressed to his neck._

_"I need him...to stop..." he thought to himself._

_However, the burning intense feeling was feeling so good to him. He wanted more. His hands move down to grip at Sebastian's shirt as Sebastian nipped and suckled at his collarbone._

_"Ciel..." Sebastian glanced up at Ciel. "I love you." he confessed._

_Ciel blushed madly as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. They stared at each other before Sebastian moved in to kiss him again._

_Ciel moaned softly into the kiss, their lips moving together in sync. Ciel's hands reached for the dark grey Fall Out Boy shirt Sebastian had on and he tried to pull it off of him._

_"Mmmm..." Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue run along his lower lip, making him moan again. His mouth slightly parted and Sebastian's tongue darted in._

_He succeeded in pulling off Sebastian's shirt as they pulled away from the kiss. His body felt like it was on fire as Sebastian ran his hands along his sides and chest. A finger accidentally brushed against a nipple through the dress, shooting jolts of uncontrollable pleasure through him._

_"Ah!" Ciel gasped out, his eye popping open as he arched his back off of the couch._

_His body was spazzing a little due to the pleasure as Sebastian moved back down to suckle on his neck. Ciel moaned loudly, feeling Sebastian suck a little rougher._

_"Mmmmm...Seba...Ahnn!" Ciel let out a cry as Sebastian marked a hickey on his skin. "Nnn..."_

_Sebastian pulled down some of Ciel's dress as the teen's hands roamed along the older man's built body. Hr tilted his head to the side, moaning again._

_Before Sebastian could cover a nipple with his mouth, there was a voice at the door._

_"Alright! Request time is done!" the door opened and Peter walked in. "Cie, it's about time you come and- - -" Peter turned and that was when he saw Sebastian on top of Ciel in a compromising position._

_Sebastian slowly glanced up while Ciel rolled his head backward to look into Peter's shocked grey orbs. Ciel then looked at Sebastian before letting out a screech._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYAH!" Ciel quickly covered himself as he quickly sat up, nearly knocking over Sebastian. "Pe-Peter?!" he nearly exclaimed, watching how his friend just gaped at him like a fish._

_He then looked at Sebastian, who was staring at him with a surprised look on his face. Ciel's eye then grew wide, a blush making its way to his cheeks as he quickly got off of the couch._

_"I...I'm going to change!" he stuttered out before running out of the room, leaving Peter to gape at Sebastian._

* * *

"You know, you haven't really been talkative since we left." Alois' voice snapped Ciel out of his distant thoughts.

"Huh?" Ciel questioned, turning his head to look at Alois.

"You haven't said a word since the end of your request time. What's up?" Alois asked, not taking his sparkling aquamarine eyes off of the road.

"I...Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off.

"Oh, boy. What did Sebastian do?" Alois asked, turning the corner quickly.

"Well...I...I was singing the last song for the request time and for some reason, the feel of the song got me all choked up. I started crying and then he started asking me why I left him that morning and then..." Ciel trailed off.

"And then?" Alois asked, waiting for Ciel to finish the sentence.

"And then...he kissed me." Ciel stated.

"Wait, he what?!" the car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road at a stop light.

Ciel nodded.

"He kissed me and then he...told me that he loved me..." Ciel barely whispered out.

"He told you what?" Alois questioned as the light turned green and he resumed driving.

"He said he loved me..." Ciel whispered out again, the topic obviously embarrassing for him to talk about.

"Ciel, speak up. All I hear is mumble, mumble." Alois stated.

"I said that he told me he loved me!" Ciel nearly shouted, his cheeks turning red in complete embarrassment.

The vehicle was silent excluding the soft music playing in the background. Alois still didn't look in his direction as he continued to drive.

"He told you that?" Alois asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off as he kept his eye to the ground.

Alois pulled up in front of the house on the driveway and he turned the engine halfway off, leaving the music playing. He then turned to look at Ciel.

"Look at me." Alois stated.

Ciel glanced over at Alois, slightly surprised by the serious tone in the blonde's voice.

"What is there to be scared of? He told you he loved you, okay! What's so bad about it?" Alois asked.

"We had sex not too long ago! And plus, I've been ignoring him and I- - -"

"Shut up, Ciel!" Alois shouted in slight anger.

Ciel blinked his eye twice, shocked at how Alois suddenly raised his voice.

"Listen to me already!" Alois ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed in exasperation. "He loves you! That should be a good thing! He's attracted to you, Ciel. I mean, yeah, there have been a lot of guys attracted to you, but I think he's being sincere here." Alois explained.

Ciel looked at Alois before opening his mouth to speak again.

"But...with everything that's going on, I- - -" Alois silenced him again.

"Calm down. He loves you and that's all that matters. You just have to work up a good reply without stuttering like a goddamn fool and that it keeps the strong bond between you two." Alois explained.

Ciel wanted to argue back, but he knew this would end up being a useless conversation, anyway. So, he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay..." Ciel trailed off.

"Good! Everything will be just fine." Alois reassured him.

Ciel could only nod as Alois turned off the engine completely and they headed out of the car.

* * *

Ciel was awoken to the rays of lights peeping through the curtains, his alarm clock, and the sound of the door bursting.

"Goooooooood afternoon, Ciel! Today's going to be sunny with slightly cloudy skies coming in at three! Wear your tees and shorts, for today is  **CERTAINLY**  going to be a great day!" a peppy voice chirped.

Ciel stirred a little in his sleep, noticing the two shadows hovering over him. He then opened his eye slowly and he looked up at Wendy and Peter.

"Good morning..." he murmured tiredly.

"Good morning? Hah!" Peter let out a laugh. "It's the afternoon, silly!" he exclaimed.

"Get dressed! I told you we were going to have a Crabtak's break today!" Wendy whined.

"I promised something like that...?" Ciel questioned groggily as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Yeah, you did! Now, get up!" Wendy said.

Ciel sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay...Let me get dressed." Ciel said as he got out of bed and ushered the two out of his room. They quickly ran off and closed the door behind them, leaving Ciel by himself. The bluenette sighed as he made his way over to the closet.

 _"Sunny with slightly cloudy skies, huh..."_ he thought to himself.

He fished through his closet and pulled out a white short sleeve from a Sleeping With Sirens concert and a pair of dark grey torn skinny jeans with black patches. He threw that on and he put on a pair of black Nike Jordan sneakers.

He got himself ready and headed down the stairs, not caring to really deal with his bedhead.

Alois poked his head out from in the newly renovated kitchen and he smiled.

"Hey, Ciel!" he chirped.

"Hey..." Ciel reached the bottom of the stairs and headed over to the front door, where Peter and Wendy were waiting. "I'm going with Peter and Wendy to eat." he told him.

"Alright." Alois replied.

"Don't burn down the house or anything." Ciel stated promptly.

Alois burst into laughter.

"I won't, silly! Now, go have fun!" Alois chirped as he waved at Ciel.

Ciel waved back as he headed over to the front door and the three headed off to Peter's car. They got in and drove off.

"You'll tell us everything, right?" Wendy asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off as Peter took a right into the downtown area.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Crabtak's! Table for three?" the hostess up front asked.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

"Right this way, then!" she chirped as she picked up three menus and carried them over to a table in the middle of the restaurant. She set the menus down and smiled. "Enjoy!" she said before heading off.

They all sat down and looked at the menu.

"What do you feel like getting?" Peter asked.

"Hm, who knows...? Everything on this menu sounds great!" Wendy gushed.

Ciel flipped through the menu, trying to see what he wanted. The waiter brought them three glasses of water and beamed.

"You know, I had an odd feeling you three would show up!"

They looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Soma." Peter greeted.

"So! What can I get you guys to drink today?" he asked.

"I'll be fine with my water." Ciel told him.

"Alright...And for you, Wendy?" Soma asked.

"I'll have some lemonade." she said.

"And I'm guessing you want some Mountain Dew, Peter?" Soma guessed.

"You guessed right, dude!" Peter declared as he pumped fists with Soma.

"Well, I will be right back!" Soma said before walking off with a light bounce in his step.

Peter glanced at Ciel as the bluenette continued to flip through the menu.

"Hey, are seafood nachos alright for an appetizer?" Peter asked.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yeah." he replied, not looking up from the menu.

Peter sighed deeply as he snatched the menu from Ciel and he brought it over to the side.

"Face me when I'm speaking, Ciel." he put down his menu. "So, tell us. What went on last night?" he asked.

"Yeah! I've been wondering that, as well." Wendy sipped on her water. "Peter looked pretty flustered when he brought you back." she noted.

"Well...First, when Peter left me with him, I was acting all extremely embarrassed and flustered. At one point, I even overfilled his glass with rum." Ciel began.

"EH?!" Peter nearly exclaimed.

"That's a complete no-no, Ciel!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I know that it was! But, when you have the person that you've been ignoring for weeks on end in the same room as you, wouldn't you feel that way, too?!" Ciel snapped.

"Touche." Peter replied.

"Please continue." Wendy told him.

"Well, I did the Candyman dance, lap danced on him a little, did the Hello Kitty dance, lap danced again and grinded against him, then got to the Someone Like You solo and that was when things went a little awry..." Ciel trailed off.

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"Well...he grabbed me and asked me why I was ignoring him." Ciel stated.

"Ah. And then?" Wendy asked.

"I had no answer for him, obviously, and then he kissed me." Ciel told her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Wendy danced around in her chair. "He kissed you! Eeeee!" she exclaimed.

"And then, when I went to go get them, they were all set for having sex on the couch! Ciel was almost rid of that dress and shit." Peter complained.

"Don't blame Sebastian's hormones! Blame your bad timing!" Wendy snapped at Peter.

"Oi! Shut up, Wendy!" he snapped back.

Ciel blushed a little at what Wendy had said just as Soma came over to them with three small saucers and a huge plate of seafood nachos.

"Eh...How did you know we were going to order this?" Peter asked.

"You guys come here so much that I can just read your minds! Eat up and I'll give you some extra time to think about what you'd like to eat." Soma told them before walking off.

Peter grinned as he looked down at the nachos.

"Let's dig in!" he delcared, making Ciel and Wendy laugh as they began to dig into the nachos.


	19. #thatwasprettyawkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Counting Stars! So, this is kind of another filler chapter. Next chapter will be a pretty interesting chapter and considering the fact that the month they're in right now is January...I'll leave you to think about that.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel sat on the vanity chair in the dressing room as Wendy began to do his makeup.

"Why a 1960s theme?" he asked as he examined himself in the mirror.

He had on a yellow spaghetti strap dress with ruffles and a cute flower pattern on it and white strappy heels. He had on very light makeup.

"Madam Red thought it would be a fun theme." Wendy replied.

She had on a black and white floral patterm dress with slightly poofy sleeves and black Mary Jane flats. She had on light makeup with cherry red lipstick and her hair was in a bouffant-looking hairstyle.

Ciel scoffed at the thought.

"Like she thought of it..." Wendy closed up her mascara bottle. "That sounds like something Doll would want..." he murmured angrily.

"And you~are~right~!" Doll skipped into the room. "I told Madam that we should do something like that and so, she said yes!" she gushed.

Ciel snorted.

"Screw that bullshit." he snapped as he turned to glare at Doll.

She had on a blue chiffon dress with cream colored heels. She had on cream colored pearl bracelets, earrings, and a necklace. She wore on makeup that almost resembled weird in Ciel's mind and her hair was in a funky-looking 1960s updo.

Ciel mentally gagged at the image.

 _"God, she's so damn ugly! She's taking this way too far..."_ he thought to himself.

"Aw, don't be like that~!" Doll skipped over to him and hugged him. "I know you like it~" she cooed.

"Ugh, can you stop it?!" Ciel growled as he shrugged her off of him.

"Aw, is Ciel upset?" she asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"Doll, leave Ciel alone." Wendy snapped angrily.

Doll let out a huff.

"God, you guys are such whiners!" she whined before walking off.

Wendy sighed deeply as she packed up the makeup into her makeup bag.

"Ugh, she's so annoying..." she trailed off.

"No joke." Ciel replied as Peter ran over to them.

"Hey! You two and Doll are on!" he hollered.

"What?! We have to perform with Doll?!" Ciel nearly shouted.

"Yeah. Madam's order." Peter stated.

Ciel wanted to argue against it, but he knew better than to go against Madam's orders. If he refused, then he wouldn't get paid for the week.

"Fine..." he grumbled before heading over to the stage with Wendy following from behind.

* * *

"Alrighty, now! Pull out your phones cuz it's time to take a selfie!" the DJ roared as everyone applauded and the music began to play.

A blue spotlight shone on Ciel, who was looking at his phone. A yellow spotlight shone on Wendy, who was peering over Ciel's shoulder. A green spotlight shone on Doll, who was also peering over Ciel's shoulder. Ciel then began speaking in an almost animated voice, acting all peppy and obnoxious.

"When Jason was at the table, I kept on seeing him looking at me while he was with that other girl." he then looked at Doll. "Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous? Because he was totally texting me all night last night and I don't know if it's a booty call or not. So...like, what do you think?" he then looked at Wendy, who then began to speak.

"Did you think that girl was pretty?" she asked, glancing over at Doll.

Doll rolled her eye at that question.

"How did that girl even get in here? Do you see her?" she asked.

"She's so short and that dress is so tacky. Who wears Cheetah?" Wendy asked.

Ciel scoffed as he threw his hands on his hips.

"It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing summertime sadness? After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette? I really need one. But first," he then brought the phone up to his face, "Let me take a selfie." he winked at the camera and stuck his tongue out as he took a picture.

That was when they broke out dancing. The crowd cheered and hollered as they continued to dance. The three danced up against one another, making the crowd go crazy. Ciel took another selfie of himself as he launched into the next verse.

"Can you guys help me pick a filter? I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia. I wanna look tan." Doll pointed at something on the phone screen and Ciel selected that. "What should my caption be? I want it to be clever. How about "Livin' with my bitches, hash tag LIVE?" Ciel asked.

Wendy nodded and he typed that in, sending it. Moments later, almost everyone pulled out their phones and a loud chatter washed over the room. Ciel looked out at the crowd and that was when he saw Sebastian and Ronald sitting by the bar. He watched as Sebastian suddenly picked up his phone and looked at it. He then looked over at him. Ciel blushed as he looked down at his phone and then his jaw dropped.

"I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes!" he looked at Doll and Wendy with worried looks on his face. "Do you think I should take it down?" Wendy shook her head while Doll leaned in to whisper into his ear. He then smirked as he brought the phone back up to his face.

"Let me take another selfie." he took another picture and then they resumed dancing.

That was when Peter suddenly jumped up on stage, causing everyone to cheer loudly. Ciel gasped as Peter pulled him towards him and they began to dance together. Wendy and Doll's jaws dropped as Peter twirled him around and then pushed him into Doll. Ciel was still stunned by Peter's sudden as he looked down at his phone and then his jaw dropped again.

"Wait, pause." Ciel put his hand up to signal pause as Doll and Wendy looked over his shoulder. "Jason just liked my selfie. What a creep!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Is that guy sleeping over there?" Doll asked.

Wendy glanced over at the audience and pointed at a random person.

Doll nodded her head.

"Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on." Doll said.

"That's so ratchet." Wendy said.

Ciel snorted, obviously annoyed.

"That girl is such a fake model. She definitely bought all her Instagram followers." Ciel rolled his eye. "Who goes out on Mondays?" Ciel couldn't help but bark out an obnoxious laugh. "Okay, let's go take some shots." Ciel suggested.

They walked over to the left side of the stage before Ciel threw his hand over his mouth.

"Oh no...Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up..." he stooped down to the floor as Wendy and Doll did the same. He then laughed as he stood back up. "Oh wait. Never mind, I'm fine. Let's go dance." he suggested.

They then walked over to the right side of the stage as he was handed an empty bottle of vodka.

"There's no vodka at this table." he dropped the bottle, causing it to break. "Do you know anyone else here? Oh my God, Jason just texted me! Should I go home with him?" he asked.

Wendy and Doll nodded furiously as Ciel giggled, a smile spreading across his face.

"I guess I took a good selfie." he said as they went back to dancing. They grinded and danced against one another, making it seem sexual. The crowd went crazy as they continued.

"Selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie..." Ciel twirled around and struck some moves as he pulled Wendy and Doll into a somewhat group hug.

"Let me take a selfie." he took a picture of the three of them as the lights went out.

The crowd went wild as the DJ began to speak.

"Now, that was an excellent performance! Now, put your hands up in the air for Peter and Alois singing All Of Me!"

* * *

Ronald sipped on his glass of Bacardi as he looked at the picture on his phone.

"Ah, that performance was simply to die for!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian sighed as he sipped on a glass of tequila. He honestly did not know why he came here in the first place. He knew Ciel was still bothered by how he suddenly jumped him. He knew Ciel would still be ignoring him. So, why did he even bother?

As he rested his glass down, someone began to speak.

"Oi, Ronald. Thanks for being Jason."

Ronald laughed.

"Ah, no problem, my doll!" he replied as Ciel came into view.

Sebastian almost choked on his tequila. The cause for his troubles was standing in front of him. That bluenette angel sat down next to Ronald in a white sweater with a red heart and a raccoon face in the heart that seemed to be sliding off his small shoulders, black skinny jeans, and white Converse.

"Agni, may I get a shot of bourbon?" Ciel asked.

"Just a shot?" the silver-haired Indian questioned.

"Just a shot." Ciel replied.

Agni smiled as he went to go pop open a bottle of bourbon. Ciel drummed his fingers along the bar table as he glanced at Ronald.

"Hey, I'm going to steal Sebby for a little." he said as Agni handed him his shot.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide eyes. Said boy grinned as he got off the stool and trailed his finger along his arm as he whispered softly.

"Come outside." he whispered.

Sebastian was stunned to the spot. However, he got up from the chair and he followed Ciel outside.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel began fidgeting around a little, obviously nervous.

"Um...about last night..." he trailed off.

"I acted strange and I'm sorry. I was just kind of upset about how you left me that day and I- - -" Ciel shushed him.

"Shhh..." Ciel rested his finger against Sebastian's lips. "I know." he whispered.

Sebastian stared at Ciel as the boy slowly removed his finger. He looked so seductive looking at him like that, his azure eye twinkling. It just made Sebastian want to pull Ciel towards and crush their lips together roughly. However, he knew that he shouldn't jump him. He wanted to take it slow.

He then found himself leaning in towards him. He just had to taste those delicious lips again.

Ciel found himself going on his tiptoes and also leaning in towards Sebastian. Before their lips could touch, he heard someone call for him.

"Ciel! Come on, we're going to go n- - -" Alois ran outside and that was when he saw Ciel with Sebastian. "Oh." he stated.

Ciel saw Alois over Sebastian's shoulder and he gasped sharply, pushing himself away from Sebastian.

"A-Alois!" he stammered out.

"We're going home now." he said.

"Okay!" he replied as he breezed past Sebastian, not even bothering to tell the man goodbye.


	20. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Counting Stars! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. The smut scene took sooooooooo long to type out! But, I hope you still comment. It's been so slow on this site recently. :(
> 
> Well, as you all know, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel stood in the kitchen, scrambling some eggs in a skillet. As he tossed some bits of chopped bacon and some chopped up potatoes into the skillet, his phone began to vibrate on the countertop.

 _"Huh?"_ he asked himself.

He put the skillet back down on the stove and he grabbed for his phone.

**Hey, you plan on doing anything today? -Bard**

Ciel eyed the text in obvious confusion.

"What...?" he wondered out loud.

He read and reread the text a few times before typing out a reply.

**No...why do you ask?**

**You seriously don't know what today is?! -Bard**

**No. Am I supposed to know?**

**Sebastian never told you, did he? -Bard**

**Sebastian?**

**Today's his birthday! -Bard**

Ciel nearly dropped his phone in complete shock.

 _"What...?"_ he asked himself in shock.

**Sebastian's birthday is on the 20th of January if you need to put that in your phone. He seems pretty lonely, so I suggest you go and cheer the poor guy up. -Bard**

"Cheer him up..." he whispered to himself quietly.

"CIEL!" Alois' loud shot snapped Ciel out of his trance. Ciel whipped his head over in the direction of the dining room.

"Y-Yes?!" he stammered out.

"Where's my goddamn breakfast?!"

"I...It's almost done! Wait just a little longer!" Ciel shouted back as he looked back at the skillet.

That was when he realized that he had burned the eggs and everything else in it.

"SHIT! I burned it!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 

Alois gave the bluenette a questioning look as he sipped on his glass of orange juice. Since Ciel had burned their breakfast, they decided on microwaving some Hot Pockets (that's the only thing Alois could really make). Ciel was fidgeting in his seat a little as he looked down at his Hot Pocket.

"What is up with you today?" he asked.

"N-Nothing much." Ciel stammered out.

"Nothing, huh...Then, can I perhaps look at your phone?" Alois asked as he got up.

"No! Y...You don't have to do that..." Ciel trailed off.

"Oh, really now? So, what's with the stammering?" Alois asked.

Ciel bit his lip as he looked down at his lap. Alois sighed as he walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Fine, fine. I won't touch it." Alois stated.

Ciel said nothing as he bit into his now cooled down Hot Pocket.

 _"What am I going to do about this? I didn't even think to ask Sebastian about his birthday..."_ his heart fluttered a little at the thought of the older man.  _"Ciel, calm down! Just eat your breakfast. You'll think about him later."_ he told himself.

* * *

 

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror for what might've been the third time. He was in a red sweater that was barely sliding off his shoulders with dark skinny jeans and black combat boots with a black and red plaid flap hanging over the laces. He also wrapped a white scarf loosely around his neck.

"I'm sure this'll look good..." he trailed off.

After worrying about what to do, he had decided that he was going to visit Sebastian. He felt like tonight was the night to set things straight. He also decided on packing an overnight bag. Why? He had to lie to Alois in some way. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Alois that he was going to visit Sebastian anytime soon.

He twirled around once more before giggling.

"Well, I guess I'm good to go." he said to his reflection before going to grab up his overnight bag and heading down the stairs.

"Ciel, where the hell are you going at this time of night?!" Alois shouted as he stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of cheese balls in his hands.

"Um...I'm going by Peter's for the night." Ciel lied.

"Peter's place? You never told me that." Alois stated.

"Well...it was my decision, after all. You're not my mother." Ciel replied.

"I understand that. Well, if you want to go, then go." Alois said, shoving two cheese balls in his mouth as he walked off in the direction of the living room.

Ciel frowned slightly as he went into the kitchen, grabbed up his Prius keys, and headed off into the garage.

He flung his overnight bag into the passenger seat and he got into the vehicle. He opened the garage door and he started up the vehicle, driving out of the garage and speeding off.

* * *

 

As he drove into downtown Bluedale, the song Stay The Night by Zedd played from the radio. Ciel hummed the tune, drumming his fingers along the black leather steering wheel as he stopped in front of a traffic light.

 _"Why does this sound a little like my predicament as of right now?"_ he asked himself.

He then reached for his phone and he began to call Peter. He put the phone to his ear, waiting for him to pick up.

_"Yeah? What's up?"_

"Hey. I need a small favor from you."

_"Hit me with it."_

"I need you to act like I'm at your house."

_"Wait, what? Why?"_

"I told Alois I was going by your house to sleep over. But, I'm actually going by Sebastian."

_"Sebastian? For what reason?"_

"Bard texted me this morning and told me that today is Sebastian's birthday. He suggested to me that I should go and cheer him up a little, so that's what I'm doing now."

_"Ah. Okay, I'll cover for you."_

"Thanks, Peter. Bye." Ciel hung up just as the traffic light turned green. He drove off and he took a right.

* * *

About fourty-five minutes later, he arrived at the apartment complex. He drove into the parking garage and pulled up in an empty spot. He turned off the engine, grabbed up the overnight bag and plastic bag, and he got out of the vehicle. He closed the door and locked up his vehicle as he looked at the vast space of the parking garage.

"Well, I should go." he muttered to no one in particular before heading into the complex. He quickly got into the elevator and he pressed the number five to go to the fifth floor.

He got to the fifth floor and turned left to go the first door right next to the elevator, which was Room 503. He rose his fist up and as it was about two inches away from the door, he hesitated.

 _"What...What if he's busy? I don't want to disturb him or anything..."_ he straightened up a little.  _"But! I have to do this!"_ he told himself.

He then moved his fist to knock on the door. He quickly withdrew it, his heart pounding furiously. He put his fist against his heart, feeling it pound uncontrollably.

 _"Was I...always this nervous?"_ he asked himself.

His hand slumped down to the side as he heard a muffled voice come from the other side.

"I'm coming!" Ciel watched the door open and he blushed furiously at the sight before him.

Sebastian stood before him half naked, flaunting his six-pack and his biceps. Water droplets trickled down his body and his ebony hair shone as he towel dried it. He only wore a pair of faded jeans and a black belt.

"U-Um..." Ciel stammered out, his face as red as a beet.

Sebastian brought the towel away from his hair and he looked at Ciel.

"Eh? Ciel?" he questioned.

"Y-Yeah..." he trailed off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um...I...I heard from Bard that...today is a special day for you..." he rose his hand up and shoved it in front of Sebastian's face. "I went to the convenience store and I found a cake and I quickly wrote up a card for you, so..." he looked away. "Happy birthday!" he declared.

Everything was quiet between the two of them. After a few moments, Sebastian was the first to speak.

"Thank you." he took the bag from Ciel. "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly as Sebastian stepped to the side so that he could come in. Ciel walked into the apartment without a word as Sebastian began to speak.

"So, was this of your own free will or did Bard force you to, because he's got a way with words." Sebastian asked.

"This was of my own free will." Ciel spoke quickly.

He turned to look at Sebastian.

"Look, I've even brought an overnight bag with me. Wouldn't I be serious about this?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at the black overnight bag and then at Ciel, who was giving him a look that screamed that he was serious.

"Okay...you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Get yourself ready and I'll slice up the cake and stuff." Sebastian told him.

Ciel nodded slowly as he walked off in search of the guest bedroom. He remembered where it was from the last time he had stayed. He walked into the guest room and he threw the overnight bag onto it. He unzipped and looked at the stuff he had brought.

 _"Hm. I should change into this."_ he pulled out a pair of clothes and he began to strip out of his clothes.

* * *

Sebastian finished slicing up the rest of the cake just as he heard feet padding down the hallway.

"Ciel, I'm done slicing up the cake. Come and get a sli- - -" Sebastian turned and his face almost went beet red at the sight before him.

Ciel had on a red and pink dress that came down to a little past his mid-thigh. There was red ruffles at the top and bottom and the pink portion had different kinds of cupcakes on it. There were four red hearts in the center and a pink bow right by the bust. It also had green, thin spaghetti straps. He also had on white fishnet stockings and a pair of shiny red three inch heels with a strap in his hands along with a small, cute cupcake hat on top of his head. He had on a curly pastel purple-blue wig on his head that came down to his hips.

"Wha...?" Sebastian was rendered speechless.

"What? You've never seen me dressed up so pretty like this?" Ciel asked teasingly.

"I...It's not that. It's just that...I had no idea you were going to dress up for me." Sebastian stated.

"That's called the element of surprise." he flashed a Katy Perry PRISM in Sebastian's face. "Come with your piece of cake and sit. I'll give you a good performance." Ciel purred.

Sebastian looked at Ciel as he put on his heels and he walked over to the DVD player. He put the DVD in and began to flick through for the song he needed. The song began to play as he whirled around and he saw Sebastian sit down on his couch with a plate of strawberry cake and vanilla ice cream.

"I heard you're feeling, nothing's going right. Why don't you let me stop by?" he twirled around a little and began to shake his hips a little, his hands on top of them. "The clock is ticking, running out of time." he began to click his tongue, imitating the ticking of a clock. "So we should party, all night." he winked at Sebastian as he walked over to the back of the couch.

"So cover your eyes, I have a surprise." he put his hands on top of Sebastian's eyes, closing them. "I hope you got a healthy appetite." he whispered into Sebastian's ear as he walked off.

"If you wanna dance, if you want it all, you know that I'm the girl that you should call." he used his hand to imitate a phone as he launched into the chorus. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Ciel as he put some ice cream into his mouth.

"Boy when you're with me, I'll give you a taste! Make it like your birthday everyday!" he began to dance around. "I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate!" he sang.

"So make a wish," he shook his hips again in an attempt to make it look seductive, "I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I'll be your gift." he winked as he spun around. "Give you something good to celebrate!"

"Pop your *Perignon!" he created a 'pop!' sound with his mouth. "We can get it on, so hot and heavy, till dawn." he walked over to Sebastian and he plopped down on his lap. "I got you spinning like a disco ball." he put a piece of cake in his mouth and he scooped some icing up with his finger and he smeared it across Sebastian's cheek. "I'll have them playing your song." he whispered seductively as he licked at Sebastian's cheek.

He shifted around on the man's lap so that he was almost sitting on Sebastian's crotch and he swung his arms over Sebastian's shoulders.

"We're living the life, we're doing it right, you're never gonna be unsatisfied." he shot Sebastian a seductive as he suddenly rolled his hips around. "If you wanna dance," he rolled his hips around again, rubbing their crotches together this time. Ciel hissed as he looked down at Sebastian while doing so, "if you want it all, you know I'm the girl that you should call!" he got off of him, slipped off the heels, and he jumped up onto the coffee table.

"But when you're with me, I'll give you a taste! Make it like your birthday everyday!" he whirled his hips around as he resumed dancing. "I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate!"

"So make a wish," he swung his hips back and forth, "I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I'll be your gift, give you something good to celebrate!" he sang.

He spun around on the table for a little bit before stopping and striking a pose, his hand going on his hip. He then pressed a kiss to his hand.

"Happy birthday..." he blew a kiss in Sebastian's direction, winking as he did so.

He then hopped off of the coffee table and he stood in front of Sebastian.

"So let me get you in your birthday suit," he placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and he rolled his hips around, "It's time to bring out the big balloons." he then plopped down on Sebastian's lap.

"So let me get you in your birthday suit," he picked up a piece of cake and put it into his mouth. "It's time to bring out the big," he got off of him and began to spin around, "big, big, big, big, big balloons." he skipped over in front of the TV and resumed dancing.

"Boy when you're with me, I'll give you a taste! Make it like your birthday everyday! I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate!" he spun around and shook his hips to the beat. "Boy when you're with me, I'll give you a taste!Make it like your birthday everyday! I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate!"

"So make a wish," he flashed a peace sign and winked at him, "I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I'll be your gift. Give you something good to celebrate!" he sang.

"Happy birthday." he whispered softly as he blew another kiss at Sebastian as the song ended.

It began to play Walking on Air as Sebastian rested the plate down on the couch, applauding him. Ciel smiled as he bowed.

"Thank you. Now, I shall go change." Ciel said before picking up his heels and walking off.

* * *

Ciel came out of the guest bedroom moments later in a white shirt that said, Let Me Be Your Prisoner, in black bubble letters and black and white striped pajama pants. He would've looked like a jailbird with a cute and innocent face at this point. He walked into the living space and saw Sebastian finishing his cake.

"Hey there." he greeted.

Sebastian turned around.

"Hey, the- - -Whoa." he stopped once he saw Ciel.

"What? Like how I look?" Ciel asked in a seductive voice.

"Looking like a cute, little jailbird? I'm actually kind of speechless." the man must've thought of a pretty good idea, for a smirk pulled his lips upwards. "I have an idea. Wait a sec." Sebastian said as he walked off in the direction of his bedroom.

Ciel looked at the man's retreating figure with a curious look on his face.

 _"Hm? Just where the heck is he going?"_ he asked himself.

He then watched as Sebastian emerged from his bedroom moments later with something hanging from his finger. Ciel looked a little more closely at it and his jaw slowly dropped. It was the pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs that he had given him on Christmas Eve.

"Wha...?" Ciel was rendered speechless.

"You remember these?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel gulped slowly, eyeing the handcuffs. He bit his lip as he nodded his head slowly.

"Y-Yes..." he stammered out.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the arm and lead him over to the couch.

"Since you look like a cute, little jailbird," he pulled Ciel onto his lap, the boy's legs straddling him, "I thought that I should treat you like one." Sebastian stated.

Ciel pouted.

"So, you're gonna lock me up?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Give me your hands." Sebastian said.

Ciel hung his hands out in front of Sebastian. The man unlocked the cuffs and he put them around Ciel's wrists, locking them there.

"There...Now, you can't escape." Sebastian swung Ciel's arms over his neck. "Now, I want you to please me, little kitten." he said.

Ciel giggled.

"Yes, master." he replied as Sebastian pulled Ciel into a kiss.

Ciel could taste strawberry and whipped icing on the man's lips as Sebastian tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Ciel moaned into it, relishing the taste. He tried to thread his fingers through Sebastian's silky black locks as Sebastian slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"You taste good..." Ciel murmured.

"Do I now?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah. Did you know that strawberries are my favorite fruit?" Ciel asked.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah." Ciel licked his lips. "I want more." he said before moving in for another kiss.

Sebastian then decided to elevate the kiss. He pried the boy's mouth open and he pushed his tongue in. Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian stroked his tongue against Ciel's. Ciel fisted his hands in Sebastian's hair as he pushed his tongue against Sebastian's. A messy tongue battle ensued a few moments after. A mixture of their saliva began to dribble down Ciel's chin. Ciel moaned again as they heard a cell phone go off.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and he looked around the room.

"Whose phone is that?" Ciel asked.

"That's mine." Sebastian spotted his phone on the couch next to him (well, how convenient) and he picked it up, answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Happy birthday, buddy! It's Ronald!"_

"Hey, Rona- - -" he was then cut off by Ciel.

"Give me that." Ciel removed his arms from around Sebastian's neck and he grabbed for Sebastian's phone. He then pressed the speaker button with a little bit of difficulty and began to speak.

"Hello, Ronald." he greeted.

_"Ciel? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry to say this, but you've caught the birthday boy at a bad time." he then slammed Sebastian's head against his neck, causing him to moan a little into the phone. "I'm trying to have sex with him, so please excuse us." Ciel said.

_"WHA- - -"_

Ciel hung up and flung the phone somewhere. He then glanced down at Sebastian, who removed his head and glanced up at him.

"Did you seriously just tell Ronald that we're trying to fuck?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with telling him the truth?" he ground his hips against Sebastian's lightly. "It's not like I'm lying to him or anything." Ciel stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"Hm? Do what?" Ciel questioned innocently.

"Sex." Sebastian whirled them around so that Ciel was laying down on his back on the couch. "Are you sure you want to have sex with me?" he asked.

Ciel bit his lip as he glanced up at Sebastian, contemplating what he should do. He then nodded, which surprised Sebastian.

"I am tired of running away. I want you." Ciel said firmly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide vermillion eyes for a split second before moving in to peck Ciel's lips lightly and venture downward. Ciel gasped out as Sebastian planted light kisses along his neck. Ciel hummed softly as he rolled his head back a little, his fingers going in to weave through Sebastian's hair.

"Lower..." Ciel whispered out.

Sebastian licked at his skin before moving down towards the collar of his shirt, tugging at it with his teeth.

"This is in my way." Sebastian said.

"Take it off, then." Ciel told him.

Sebastian's hands moved down towards the shirt and he pulled it off. He looked at Ciel's chest, which was void of marks and love bites. He licked his lips a little as he moved down and began to suckle on a perk, pink nub. Ciel moaned loudly as his fingernails dug into Sebastian's scalp. Sebastian hissed, his teeth accidentally biting on the nipple.

"Ahhhnnn!" Ciel whipped his head to the side, a moan being ripped from his lips.

Sebastian tweaked with the other nipple in between his fingers just as Ciel felt the space in his pajama pants begin to grow too tight.

"Mmmm...can you...go lower...?" he whispered out.

"Lower?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah...for some reason, it feels so tight down there..." Ciel trailed off.

"Alright." he moved his hand down towards the waistband of Ciel's pajama pants and began to tug those down. That was when he felt Ciel's bound hands remove themselves from around his neck and move down to claw at his shirt. "What now?" Sebastian asked.

"Take this off." he snapped, tugging at the material more.

Sebastian chuckled as he reached for the shirt and pulled it over his head. He flung it off to the side and moved back to the pajama pants, which he then pulled all the way. He watched as Ciel's cock sprung up. Sebastian looked at it and then up at Ciel as he began to stroke it with his hand.

Ciel jolted under Sebastian's touch. The feeling was just too good for him.

He moaned softly as Sebastian blew lightly on the tip.

"Would you like for me to put my mouth over it?" Sebastian asked in a low voice.

Ciel whimpered as he moved his bound hands back up into Sebastian's hair and he yanked on the ebony locks, tugging Sebastian's head down towards his cock. Sebastian was surprised at first, but he then chuckled a little before engulfing the tip inside of his mouth. Ciel hissed sharply as Sebastian began to bob his head lightly.

"Ohhhh, god...!" a loud moan was ripped from his throat as he quickly buried his face into the couch cushion.

Sebastian swirled his tongue around the hardened length. He rolled his eyes to look up at Ciel as he continued to suck. The boy's face was beet red and his lips were slightly parted as harsh pants and small moans fell from them. Even with his face in the couch cushion, he could still make out every expression that crossed Ciel's face.

"Ahnnn! Oh, I'm close!" he cried out.

Sebastian sucked harder and harder, drawing louder moans from him. A loud moan was then ripped from Ciel's mouth as Sebastian felt something shoot down his throat. He gulped it all down and he looked at Ciel, who was letting out shaky moans.

"Want a taste?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away from the now limp cock and he moved in towards him.

"Mmmm, since when did you get so dirty?" Ciel asked as Sebastian captured his lips in a kiss.

Ciel moaned into the kiss as he tasted his cum on Sebastian's lips. Their lips lashed out at one another as they kissed. Ciel's knee brushed against the growing bulge in Sebastian's pants, making Sebastian groan a little into the kiss. Ciel smirked into the kiss as he slowly pulled away.

"It seems to be that someone's hard." he said quietly onto Sebastian's lips.

"You know, it's all your fault." Sebastian said.

"My fault?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow up. "How so?"

"You're such a damn vixen, you know that?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel laughed a little.

"It seems to be I've created a name for myself." Ciel noted as he pushed Sebastian down lightly so that he was resting on the couch. He then moved his bound hands up to the waistband of Sebastian's jeans. "Hmm...I would be able to pull these down, but I'm bound." he looked up at Sebastian, his eye glimmering with lust. "Can you please take them off? I want to wrap my mouth around that nice cock of yours." Ciel pleaded in a sexy voice.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. The boy was such a hot mess. He just wanted to pin him back down onto the couch and screw him senselessly. He wanted to make him moan loudly and he wanted to mark his skin with little love bites that boldly declared that Ciel belonged to him.

"Okay." Sebastian said as he sat up a little and reached to pull off his belt. He threw that off to the side and looked at Ciel.

"Do the first half with your teeth." Sebastian said.

"The first half with my teeth?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes. You can unzip the zipper and pull them down a little." Sebastian told him.

"How do you know this?" Ciel asked.

"Bard. You know how he picks up a whole ton of chicks." Sebastian said.

"Ah, of course." Ciel replied.

He moved in towards the bulge and grabbed at the zipper with his teeth. He rolled his eye up to look at Sebastian as he slowly tugged the zipper down. He then unbuttoned the button with a little bit of difficulty and he tugged the pants down a little.

"Alright, you've done good enough." Sebastian said.

He then moved down and pulled his jeans down a little more along with his boxers to reveal his cock. Ciel looked at it a little and he licked his lips.

"Mmmmm, I want some of that." Ciel said as he leaned in and gave a kiss to the tip. He then opened his mouth slightly and brought the tip into his mouth. Sebastian hissed as he reached for Ciel's navy blue locks.

"Oh, god..." he watched as Ciel slowly bobbed his head up and down. "Are you sure this isn't your first time?" he asked.

Ciel hummed a little as he pulled away, a small string of saliva appearing on his chin.

"I'm sure. The only one I'd do this kind of thing with is you." Ciel said as he began to lick at the underside.

Sebastian bit his lip as he watched Ciel create his magic with that pink tongue of his. Ciel gave small, kitten-like licks to Sebastian's cock, moving back up to suck on the tip lightly. He moaned lightly onto the tip as he felt himself begin to harden again. Sebastian grunted as he bucked his hips up a little.

"Mmmmmph!" Ciel let out a muffled gasp as the tip of Sebastian's cock hit the back of his throat.

Sebastian pulled his head up by the hair and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to turn you around so that you're on all fours." Sebastian said.

"Or all threes." Ciel said teasingly.

Sebastian chuckled as he slowly whirled Ciel around. Ciel rested his elbows on the arm of the couch and he pushed his butt up in the air.

"Please..." Ciel turned his head a little to look at Sebastian. "Please put it in me..." he whispered out softly.

"Alright." Sebastian held a butt cheek in his hand and then smacked it. A moan flew out of Ciel's mouth, his head being thrown back slightly. The sight made Sebastian's cock twitch a bit. He rubbed the tip against Ciel's entrance before pushing into him.

Ciel hissed, his teeth instantly clamping down on his bottom lip.

"Would you like for me to continue?" Sebastian asked.

"Mmmm, dammit...Move...!" Ciel hissed out.

"Okay." Sebastian replied as he continued to push into him. His cock suddenly slipped all the way inside of Ciel, causing the boy to let out a cry. His back arched as his head was flung back in pleasure. Sebastian bit his lip in an attempt to prevent a groan from escaping his lips. It felt like centuries ever since this had happened even though the first time they decided on doing something like this was nineteen days ago.

"Move..." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian nodded his head slowly even though the boy couldn't see him. His hands went on the boy's small hips and he positioned himself with his foot on the floor and his knee on the couch cushion and he began to thrust into him.

Small moans made its way past Ciel's lips as he felt Sebastian's cock move in and out of him.

"Hnnn...Ahnn..." Ciel closed his eye in pleasure, his mouth slightly agape.

Ciel's mind began to feel fuzzy. This felt too good. All of a sudden, it seemed so clear. He knew exactly as to what he was getting himself into rather than on New Year's, where he seemed to have recklessly thrown himself into it in the midst of all the Cabernet and passionate feelings.

"Mmmmm, yes...Oh..." Ciel moaned as Sebastian slowly began to pick up the pace.

"Is this good enough?" Sebastian asked.

"I...I guess..." Ciel trailed off.

Sebastian continued to thrust into the tight heat, making Ciel moan more and more. Ciel felt his elbows quickly give way and his head hit the arm of the couch. He moaned into the pillow as Sebastian went even faster.

"Mmmmnnn...! Mmmmm, g- - -AH!" Ciel let out a loud cry, his head swinging back as Sebastian hit those small bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed out loud, seemingly confused.

"Whatever that was, hit it again. That felt good..." Ciel mumbled into the arm of the couch.

"Okay." Sebastian replied before pulling almost out of Ciel and then ramming back into him, making Ciel cry out loudly.

"Oh, god! Yes, more!" he screamed out.

As Sebastian continued to hit his sweet spot, Ciel found himself quickly climbing up to the peak. He felt this warm feeling bubble up inside of him, making him moan loudly.

"Mmmmm! I'm gonna...explode...!" he screamed out. "Oh, Sebastian!"

He suddenly felt his climax hit him, making him cry out as white cum spurted out of his cock. It spurted onto the couch and onto one of the couch cushions. His body trembled from how powerful his climax was. He then felt Sebastian shoot his load into him, making him moan lowly. They stayed connected like that for a few moments before Sebastian slowly pulled out of him. Ciel felt his knees give way and he collapsed onto the couch.

"Mmmm...Sebastian..." he murmured.

Sebastian smiled softly as he quickly threw on his boxers and he picked him up.

"I can't have you sleeping on the couch, now can I?" he mused before carrying him off to his bedroom.

* * *

 

**Side-notes:**

*Perignon is a brand of vintage champagne produced by the champagne house Moët & Chandon


	21. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to Counting Stars! I have finally come up with a rough estimate on how much farther we got to go. This story has about 5-6 chapters left. After this is over, I'm gonna put up another story (it's hard to decide on which one I want to do next) and also start a one-shot collection that will have some pretty interesting rules.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Ciel woke up to find himself curled up in the sheets on a bed next to a half naked Sebastian. He slowly opened his sapphire orb and glanced at Sebastian, who was holding him tightly as he slept.

Ciel smiled softly as he cuddled up closer to him, his head on top of the man's heart.

 _"Mmmm...the smell of anise just smells too good..."_ he thought to himself.

A small frown made its way to Ciel's face as he slowly sat up in bed, Sebastian's hands sliding off of his waist. A voice made its way in his head.

 _"You are an eyesore. Get out of my office!"_ a loud slap echoed throughout his ear, making Ciel flinch.

"Shit..." he grumbled, his right eye beginning to throb.

"Ciel?"

Ciel nearly jumped at the sound of the deep, baritone voice. He slowly turned his head and saw vermillion eyes staring back at him.

The boy sighed deeply as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Morning, Sebastian." he said.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian replied.

They began to stare at each other for what seemed like centuries. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it, pressing his lips into a thin line. He then gasped softly, feeling Sebastian grab him by the wrist and then pulling him back onto the bed.

"Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel blushed cutely as he lowered his gaze.

"Th-Thank you?" he answered uncertainly.

Sebastian chuckled as he brought his fingers up to Ciel's hair, brushing some hair out of it. Ciel flinched at Sebastian's touch, which made Sebastian frown a little.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I'm just not used to having anybody touch there..." Ciel trailed off.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"It's...It's something from the past." Ciel said.

"We've known each other for a little over a month, right?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah...And? What of it?" Ciel asked.

"Over the course of this one month, we have had sex twice. Are you sure you can't trust me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, taken aback by the older man's statement.

 _"He's right...we've known each other for only a month and yet, we've done things that couples would've done four years into the relationship."_ a bright red blush suddenly appeared his cheeks.  _"Eeeeek! Am...Am I blushing?!"_ he moved his hands (which weren't handcuffed anymore) and brought them to his cheeks.  _"Ciel, calm down! You shouldn't be this nervous!"_ he told himself.

He smacked his cheeks lightly and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I...I can!" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I'll tell you. So, what do you think happened to my eye?" he asked.

"Um...did you accidentally poke it out? Was it an accident?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"None of the above." Ciel brushed away the hair from his right eyelid and he opened it. Sebastian felt his stomach turn at the sight of the black hole that would've held another tantalizing sapphire orb.

"What..." Sebastian breathed out, rendered speechless.

"You're wondering how it came to be. Well, let me take you to the beginning and how this began." Ciel kept his gaze on Sebastian. "You see, I lost my mother when I was three. But, she didn't die of sickness or of old age. My father murdered her." Ciel began.

"Wait, your father killed your mother?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. You see, my father was a little bit of a psychopath in his days. That night, he had taken a kitchen knife and stabbed her multiple times in the chest with it in the kitchen. I had gone to get a midnight snack and I had ended up seeing the incident." Ciel said as he remembered that night.

* * *

_Big, sapphire eyes blinked in the darkness as a three year old boy stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen. He never really ate a lot for dinner and because of that, he'd end up craving a midnight snack._

_Ciel reached the bottom of the stairs just as he heard a shout from the kitchen._

_"Vincent, just what are you doing?!"_

_Ciel felt his heart jump a little at the sound of his mom's voice filled with fear. The voice in his head kept telling him to leave, but he found himself moving over to the door that led to the kitchen._

_As the light grew brighter and brighter, the sounds grew louder and louder. He could hear his mom struggling and the sound of his father huffing loudly. He then heard his mom gasp sharply and then a thud. Ciel found himself moving faster and faster._

_He then heard stabbing sounds, which made him feel sick to the stomach._

_Ciel peered into the kitchen and saw his mother on the floor, her chest bloodied and a knife stuck in her. His father gripped the handle tightly like as if he didn't want to let go of it. His eyes were covered by his bangs and his teeth were gritted._

_Ciel watched the scene with wide eyes as he continued to watch, his body shaking as he felt a tear roll down his cheek._

* * *

"After that, my dad had gotten married to this woman that he had been secretly seeing. However, because I was still in elementary school here, he had decided not to move out to Chicago and live with her. That was when the abuse began." Ciel said as another flashback came back to him.

* * *

_A six year old Ciel held a paper in his hand. He needed his dad to sign his reading log for him. He couldn't take this to Lizzie, since she also had hers to get signed and she wasn't technically his guardian. And it wasn't like he could go to Chicago and see the stepmother that he never got to meet._

_He rose his wrist and he rapped on the door._

_"Come in."_

_Ciel flinched at the rough edge in his father's voice. But, he still reached for the doorknob and he opened it, stepping into the office._

_The first thing that hit the first grader's nose was the pungent smell of nicotine. He was tempted to gag, but he refrained himself from doing so._

_He slowly made his way over to the desk, skirting around some empty beer bottles as he did so. He finally approached the desk, which was covered in bottles and documents._

_"U-Um...Dad?" he stammered out in a timid voice._

_"What?" his dad narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you need me for?" he asked._

_Cigarette smoke was puffed into Ciel's face. Ciel scrunched up his nose a little as his father motioned for him to come over to the side of the desk. Ciel wanted to refuse, but he found himself going over to the side._

_"What is it?" he asked him again._

_"I...I need you to sign this for me..." Ciel trailed off._

_"When do you need this by?" Vincent asked as he took the paper from Ciel._

_"Um...T-Tomorrow..." Ciel stammered out._

_A slap was then delivered to his face. Ciel gasped out sharply as he fell to the floor, his head nearly colliding with a nearby beer bottle labeled Bud Lite._

_"You're NOW telling me to sign this?!" Vincent roared._

_"Y...You're too scary!" Ciel shouted as he nursed his cheek, slowly propping himself back up._

_Ciel then felt Vincent kick him in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell back onto the floor. He coughed as he felt Vincent grab him by the hair and yank him up._

_"You are an eyesore. Get out of my office!" Vincent growled as he flung the boy onto the floor._

_Ciel whimpered as he picked himself up. He limped over to the office door and closed it behind him as he heard the sound of paper being torn up into shreds._

* * *

Sebastian could only stare at him as he continued.

"After that, he'd hit me twice a night and drink continuously. He'd smoke and drink so much that I couldn't invite friends over. When I got into second grade, it got worse. He'd hit me until I was bleeding on the floor or until I coughed up blood. Then, in sixth grade, he went completely insane. That was how I ended up with this huge hole in my eye." Ciel pointed at his scarred eyelid as he also remembered the night he had lost his eye.

* * *

_Eleven year old Ciel curled up in the sheets of his bed. He had been bullied once again and had Lizzie and his new friend Alois save him again. Then, he came home to end up being his father's punching bag._

_He hated his life._

_The boy trembled as he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, but ever since that day in the office back when he was in elementary school, he swore that he would not let another tear fall._

_He heard the dorr open, which surprised him._

_Ciel slowly rose up from bed and peered through the darkness to see someone standing in the doorway._

_"Mmmmm...hello?" he murmured._

_"You disgust me..." the person murmured._

_"Hm?" Ciel wondered out loud._

_"You remind me so much of your goddamn mother...YOU SHOULD DIE!" the person roared before pouncing on top of Ciel._

_Ciel let out a scream as he dodged every swing of what might've been a kitchen knife. He tried to get off of the bed, but the person pinned him down. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he realized that it was his father._

_"Stop it...! No!" he cried out._

_"I hate how much you look like your mother. You are such an eyesore!" his father roared._

_"No! don't hurt me!" Ciel felt the tears well up in his eyes again as he continued to struggle._

_Vincent watched as Ciel continued to struggle and that was when his eyes locked on Ciel's right eye. A crazed smile made its way to Vincent's lips, causing it to shoot a chill down Ciel's spine._

_"Those eyes...I can't kill you, but I can at least scar you." Vincent said._

_Ciel watched his father in fear._

_"Wha-What are you- - -" a loud scream was ripped from his throat as he felt the knife being stabbed into his right eye. Blood spurted all over the place, coloring his skin, clothes, and sheets red._

_Vincent's eyes gleamed as he pulled the knife out of Ciel's eye._

_"Heh. Go rot." he spat before getting off of Ciel and heading out of the room, leaving Ciel on the bed in a pool of his blood._

* * *

Sebastian watched Ciel in what might've been astonishment.

"So...how...why..." Sebastian was rendered speechless.

"So, I am guessing you want to know how I am still alive. Well, I managed to get over to my cell phone on my writing desk and I called Alois. He then called 911 and he quickly got over on his bike and got me to the hospital before it was too late. They had no choice but to take out my eye because it was very badly injured. Now, I only have one eye." Ciel explained.

Sebastian gritted as he pulled Ciel into a crushing hug. Ciel gasped, his eye wide in shock.

"Se-Sebastian! Just what are you- - -" Sebastian shushed him.

"Shhhh..." Sebastian ran his hand through Ciel's hair and he massaged the boy's scalp. "Let me just hold you like this for a bit." he requested.

Ciel bit his lip as he leaned into the touch, letting the older male hold him in his embrace.

* * *

Ciel walked into the kitchen in a black and white striped oversized hoodie with black leggings and white ankle socks. He noticed Sebastian making something in a pan and he smiled, making his way over to him.

"Good mor-ning~" he said as he hugged him from behind.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Good morning to you, too." Sebastian replied.

"Whatcha makin'?" Ciel asked.

"Mmmm, just some apple cinnamon crêpes." Sebastian told him.

Ciel licked his lips at the thought.

"Mmmm, you know, I always seem to come around when you're making something French for breakfast." Ciel noted.

"What, is that a crime?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

"No, my dear love." Ciel replied.

"Well, I've already set the table while you were getting yourself ready. Sit down and relax." Sebastian told him.

Ciel nodded as he made his way over to the table. He sat down and began to play with the placemat a little. He picked up his fork and poked at the green and white checker patterned placemat as the smell of apples and cinnamon drifted to his nostrils. The smell was making his stomach grumble.

"Mmmmm...smells good, love." he purred.

"Breakfast'll be done in just a bit, dove." Sebastian replied.

Ciel blushed at the nickname Sebastian gave him. His heart fluttered as Ciel brought his feet up onto the chair and he curled up into a ball, resting his chin on his knees. He watched as Sebastian came out of the kitchen while balancing a few plates on his arms. Ciel applauded him.

"Bravo, bravo!" he watched as Sebastian carefully laid each plate onto the table. "Wow, you're like a circus man!" Ciel gushed.

"Aren't I now?" Sebastian asked teasingly, which made Ciel giggle.

"Don't flirt too much or else it'll all go to your head." Ciel teased.

"I know." Sebastian replied as he sat down across from him.

"So, what we got?" Ciel asked.

"Well, we've got some apple cinnamon crêpes along with some applewood smoked bacon and some scrambled eggs with melted Gouda cheese and chopped bits of ham." Sebastian explained.

Ciel's stomach began to rumble a little, but it was quiet enough that Sebastian didn't notice.

"Sounds tasty. Let's dig in." Ciel said before grabbing for his fork and knife and cutting into the crêpe.

"Mmmmmm! So good!" Ciel moaned out as he swallowed the first bite he got from the crêpe.

Sebastian smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it." Sebastian said.

Ciel blushed a little as he continued to eat.

"Say," Sebastian took a piece of bacon off of the plate near to Ciel's plate and bit into it, "You know, this feels like we're a married couple." he noted.

Ciel almost choked on some of his crêpe, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks.

"I...I guess..." Ciel trailed off.

Sebastian smiled at the boy's bashfulness as they continued to eat in silence.

* * *

"You're going so soon?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel went over and slipped on his shoes.

"Yeah. I gotta make sure that Alois' alive." Ciel said with the roll of his eye, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Alright, I get your drift. Say, are you working tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Ciel replied as he turned to look at Sebastian.

"Well, I'll come drop by." Sebastian said as he made his way over to the boy.

"Okay." Ciel looked up at Sebastian and then realized how close they were. A light blush made its way to his cheeks as he stared into the ruby orbs.

Sebastian began to lean in towards him. Ciel found himself closing his eye as Sebastian closed the distance between them, their lips connecting together in a kiss. Ciel's eye grew wide, but he found himself kissing back.

Sebastian pulled away a few moments later and he smiled.

"Bye." he said.

"B-Bye..." Ciel stuttered out before turning around and heading out of the apartment room.

He made his way over to the elevator and got in. As he pressed the button for the parking garage and the doors closed, he heard his phone vibrate in his bag.

 _"Hm? Who's calling me?"_ he asked himself.

He pulled his phone out of the bag and he answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Ciel! It's Alois."_

"Hey, Alois."

_"Where are you?"_

"I just left Peter's place. What's up?"

_"Um...I got curious, so I went onto Quotev, signed into your account, and read one of your stories and...there were quite a few comments on there that just didn't sit with me."_

"Like what?"

_"They all think you're plagiarizing The Letter."_

Ciel froze as the elevator doors opened at the parking garage.

"What?"

* * *

Ciel parked his car in the garage and he flew out of the vehicle and into the house. He went upstairs and into Alois' room, where the blonde was sitting on his bed with the laptop in front of him.

"Explain to me what the hell is going on." Ciel growled.

"I'm not kidding! It's true! Look," Alois turned the laptop towards the bluenette, "these people are like, threatening to kill you!" Alois shouted.

Ciel sat down across from Alois and began to read all of the comments that people had put on the story.

**This is plagiarizing! You completely stole Nanadreams01's story.**

**I know you can do better than this.**

**Actually, I think that he's a horrible person. Brb, I'm going to go get a lawyer.**

**Damn, getting sued is going to suck for you, bitch.**

Ciel bit his lip as he continued to scan all of the other comments. It was making him sick to the stomach. He had come up with the idea thanks to Lizzie. This was solely his plot.

Alois moved so that he could sit next to him and that was when the blonde noticed a red block next to the flag with the number 2 inside of it.

"Hey, you got two notifications." he stated.

Ciel feared what may be waiting for him. He hesitantly hovered his mouse over the red block and he clicked on it.

**Compter les étoiles commented on The Letter.**

**Compter les étoiles commented on your profile.**

Ciel felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"It's him..." he trailed off.

"Wha...?!" Alois nearly exclaimed.

Ciel clicked on the first notification and read what Compter les étoiles had said about his story.

**I don't think you understand. This story is solely his plot, not hers. There are obvious differences that back up my point. First off, this story was put two weeks ago. Nanadreams01's version came up two days after. Also, the scene when Kendra teases Jagger is also different. In Nanadreams01's version, it shows Jagger being unaffected by Kendra's teasing. As for this one, Jagger is flustered, which is a side that all of the readers love thus far. And it seems to be that everyone's been whining about the 'test' Jagger had to take in order to befriend Kendra. In Nanadreams01's, it basically copied his version of the 'test', where Kendra had told him to, "spin around three times and bark like the dog you are." She may have put up a copyright on this, but he put this up before she did. You guys are so disgusting. You can't even see the difference between these two stories. If you can't do just that, then what kind of person are you?**

Ciel almost felt the tears spring up in his eye. Just reading how he had backed him up made Ciel feel a little warm on the inside.

"Wow...he actually backed you up..." Alois nudged Ciel a little. "Check the message that he put on your profile." he said.

Ciel went to click on the next notification and he noticed the lock on Compter les étoiles' message and realized that this was a private message. A message that nobody else would see.

A message just for him.

He looked at the message and began to read it.

**Hey, Lonely and Waiting. I just want to say that you shouldn't let these people get you down. They have their own reasons for hating on people. It could be because they're just jealous of your awesome writing skills or it's just that they just don't like you. But, that doesn't matter. All you have to do is hold your head up high and continue on with life. Most people would let it just affect them, but there are people who just don't care what other people say. I am a fan of you and I love every single one of your stories. But, most importantly: never give up.**

"Oh my god..." Ciel trailed off.

"Check his name! Maybe it's him!" Alois exclaimed.

Ciel nodded as he clicked on Compter les étoiles' name and he went onto the profile. The profile was very blank except for a picture of a star. At the bottom, it showed that he was active a minute ago and that he had joined two weeks ago. There was no profile, no stories or quizzes, and no favorites. All he had was one follower.

Ciel scrolled down and that was when he saw his account under the people he was following.

"Shit!" Ciel shouted out, causing Alois to jump a little in surprise.

"Damn, Ciel! What's up with the sudden curse?!" Alois nearly exclaimed.

Ciel hung his head in disappointment as he stared at the laptop keys.

"It's just that...I finally got a clue after three years..." Ciel trailed off.


	22. You Sexy Little Thang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back! So, I've got some news for you. On the 18th of July, I will be out of the country until the 8th of August! And I am not sure on Internet, so because of that, I will not be active on here (or Fanfiction) until then. So, I may just put up 1-2 more chapters and then that'll be it until August.
> 
> As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned except for this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on!

Ciel laid on his bed later that evening, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he stared at the ceiling. The room began to smell a little smoky as Ciel puffed out some smoke.

"Hmmm..." he hummed to himself as he sat up, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

He twirled it in between his fingers just as the door opened and Alois stepped in, wearing a loose-fitting purple tee, black jeans, and white shoes along with a tan colored coat.

"Oi, you haven't changed yet?" Alois asked.

"No..." Ciel trailed off as he slowly got off of the bed.

Alois sighed as he made his way over to the bluenette.

"Are you still pissed by the Compter les étoiles thing on Quotev?" Alois guessed.

"I'm not pissed. I'm just bothered by it." Ciel said.

His eye rolled down to the ring that was still on his thumb. He looked at the gem that would've rivaled the color of his eye.

Alois frowned a little as he scanned Ciel. Something seemed fishy about this, but no matter how badly he wanted to get involved, he decided against it. Ciel would hate him for it.

"Well, hurry up and change. Madam'll chew us out for not being on time." Alois said before turning on his heel and heading out of Ciel's room.

Ciel sighed as he made his way over to his closet. He pulled out a blue and grey striped turtleneck along with a pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a tan Burberry coat. He took off his white shirt and black basketball shorts and he changed into his other pair of clothes. He quickly combed his hair with his fingers and he headed out of his room.

"Come on, Alois. We're walking tonight." Ciel said.

Alois' jaw dropped as he stared at Ciel.

"Wha...?!" Alois nearly exclaimed.

"Don't complain. The weather'll be nice tonight." Ciel told him.

Alois wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut as he sighed.

"Fine..." he grumbled as he grabbed for his Chanel handbag and he followed Ciel out the door and into the cold night.

* * *

Alois let out an exhale, watching his breath turn white as he followed Ciel into downtown Bluedale.

"It feels so cold..." he trailed off.

"Then, wear proper clothing." Ciel said.

"I am!" Alois whined, motioning to the outfit he wore.

"So?" Ciel questioned as he turned his head to look at the blonde.

"I'm not wearing booty shorts!" Alois said.

Ciel said nothing as he gave Alois a quick look before turning his head back and he continued walking.

Alois gave the bluenette a questioning look as they arrived at The Sexy Drunkard. They went over to the side and Ciel rapped on the door. The door opened and it revealed Wendy in a Queen of Hearts outfit.

"Heya! Come on in!" she chirped as she let them into the backstage.

Alois sighed as he peeled off his coat.

"Finally, I'm in someplace warm!" he declared in relief.

"What, was it cold out or something?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! Dummy Ciel made us walk here!" Alois whined.

"From here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes!" Alois replied.

"Damn, Ciel!" Wendy exclaimed as she turned her head to look at him.

"What?" Ciel asked with the shrug of his shoulders.

Wendy rolled her eyes as she ushered Ciel over to a dressing room.

"Come on! You need to get dressed in your outfit for tonight!" Wendy declared as she pushed him in and closed the door behind him.

"Are there any surprises for me tonight?" Ciel asked.

"Check and see. You know Madam Red does things like that." Wendy said from behind the door.

Ciel sighed as he began to take off his clothes. He let them drop to the floor and he stepped out of them. He looked at the clothes on the rack and noticed something about them.

 _"Hm? Is it an Oktoberfest theme? But,"_ a frown pulled at his lips,  _"It's not even October yet."_ he thought to himself.

He pulled on the costume, which was a green and white corset dress that came down to a little bit past the mid-thigh with an apron that said Kiss Me on it. He pulled on a pair of sheer white gloves and put on a green ribbon choker. He also put on a pair of sheer white stockings with green clovers on it and black Mary Jane heels.

He put his clothes away and came out of the dressing room.

"Wen! I'm done!" he hollered.

"Alrighty! Come over to the vanity so that I can take a look at you!" Wendy hollered back.

Ciel made his way over to the vanity and stood in front of Wendy.

"Well? How does it look?" Ciel asked?

"Hmmm..." Wendy hummed a little as she turned away from the vanity mirror and looked at Ciel. "Oh my god! You're so cute!" Wendy squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aaaagh...Madam Queen of Hearts...Too tight..." Ciel choked out.

"Ooops. Sorry." Wendy said as she pulled away from him.

"What's the theme? Oktoberfest or something?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, no. Your theme is butlers and maids." Wendy said.

"Wha- - -" Wendy pushed him down onto the vanity chair before he could continue speaking.

"Don't say anything." she said as she picked up what might've been a wig.

Ciel nearly choked on his spit.

"What the...?!" he gaped at Wendy with a wide eye. "A wig? And it's fucking blonde, nonetheless!" Ciel explained.

"This is the 'surprise' that I was taking about." she told him.

"Why a fucking wig?" Ciel asked.

"Madam Red thought it would bring in more people." Wendy said.

Ciel scoffed while rolling his eye.

"Goddammit..." Ciel cursed, which made Wendy laugh as she placed the wig onto his head, which was a blonde bouffant one. The blonde hair cascaded down to about three and a half inches below his shoulders.

"There. Now, I'm gonna put on your eyepatch." she said while brushing some navy blue locks into the wig so that it wasn't visible. She them grabbed up a white lace eyepatch with a chain of a cross in the center and she tied it over his right eye.

Ciel sighed softly as she tied the knot behind his head.

"Now, all I gotta do is put on your eye contact and makeup and then you'll be ready for Peter." Wendy said.

"An eye contact?" Ciel sighed in exasperation. "God, just how much is Madam Red trying to change me?" he asked.

"Enough so that it looks like we got a new member." Wendy said.

Ciel sighed as Wendy reached over and opened his eye wide.

"Okay, don't blink until the contact goes in, alright?" Wendy told him.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Okay." he replied.

"It's washed and everything, so don't worry about anything contaminating your eye or anything." Wendy said.

Ciel chuckled.

"You're like my mom, Wendy." he teased.

"I know." Wendy replied.

She moved over to the lens in the contact case and she took it out with the tip of her index finger. She place it on the pad of her finger and tilted Ciel's head back a little. She slowly and steadily put the eye contact over Ciel's iris, putting it in.

"Okay, now blink your eye slowly. This helps the eye contact from shifting." she said as she slowly let go.

Ciel slowly blinked his eye and then looked at her.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a drop dead gorgeous diva. Now, we gotta go find Peter." Wendy stated.

"You gotta go find who?" a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Wendy's waist, making Wendy smile.

"Hey, Peter." she greeted as Peter pressed a kiss to Wendy's temple.

Peter looked over at Ciel and he smiled.

"Damn, you look hot." he said.

"Same to you, hot stuff." Ciel replied as he scanned Peter with his hair slicked back and in his butler outfit.

"Well, shall we go? Performance is going to start now." Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ciel said as he got off of the vanity chair and he followed Peter onto the dark stage.

"Alrighty! Let's welcome our two dancers onto the stage: Peter and our new member Lydia singing Hey Mama!" the DJ declared.

Ciel turned his head and glared at Peter like as if he was asking, who the hell is Lydia? as the song began.

" Be my woman, girl, I'mma!" Peter sang into the ear mic.

"Be your man!" the chorus sang.

"Be my woman, girl, I'll!"

"Be your man!"

The spotlight shone down on Ciel (or Lydia) and he began to sing into the ear mic he had on.

"Yes, I be your woman. Yes, I be your baby." he spun around a little and made his way over to Peter. "Yes, I be whatever that you tell me when you ready. Yes, I be your girl, forever your lady." he pulled Peter towards him and they danced together on the stage, earning hollers from some people. "You ain't never gotta worry, I'm down for you baby." he pulled away from Peter and he blew a kiss in his direction.

"Best believe that when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it." he walked over to the pole that was in the center of the stage. "I'll be on deck, keep it in check. When you need that, I'mma let you have it." he did a couple of tricks on the pole just as Peter began to sing.

"You beatin' drum like dum di di dey!" Peter grabbed ahold of Ciel's wrist and pulled him towards him. "I love the dirty rhythm you play. I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama, Hey Mama mama!" they began to dirty dance on the stage with Ciel's arms swung over Peter's shoulders and Peter's hands on Ciel's hips. He spun Ciel around before pulling him back towards him. "Banging the drum like dum di di dey! I know you want it in the worst way. I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama, Hey Mama mama!" Peter sang.

Peter spun Ciel and Ciel kept spinning as the lights turned off.

"Be my woman, girl, I'mma!"

"Be your man!"

"Be my woman, girl, I'll!"

"Be your man!" the lights turned back on and Ciel began to sing.

"Yes, I do the cooking." Ciel showed the audience a bowl of food. "Yes, I do the cleaning." Ciel showed the audience a duster. "Yes, I keep the nana real sweet for your eating." Ciel put both of them down on the stage floor and he walked over to Peter, pulling him close to him by the shirt collar. "Yes, you be the boss. Yes, I be respecting." Peter spun him around so that Ciel's back was pressed against Peter's chest. "Whatever that you tell me 'cause it's game you be spitting." a small moan slipped past Ciel's lips as Peter ground his hips up against Ciel's a little, making the audience heckle and holler.

"Best believe that when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it." Peter let Ciel go and Ciel went back over to the pole, pulling himself towards it and grinding up against it. "I'll be on deck, keep it in check. When you need that, I'mma let you have it." he hooked his leg around the pole and he began to spin around it.

He rolled his head back and that was when he noticed Sebastian in his usual spot. A blush quickly made its way to his cheeks as he began to mentally panic.

 _"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I hope he hasn't noticed that it's me! Oh, please, don't notice me! Please don't fall off, stupid wig!"_ he prayed to himself as he finished spinning and Peter began to sing again.

"You beatin' my drum like dum di di dey! I love the dirty rhythm you play. I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama, Hey Mama mama!" Peter sang as Ciel continued to strike some more moves on the pole.

"Banging the drum like dum di di dey! I know you want it in the worst way." Ciel twisted his hips around as Peter continued. "I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama, Hey Mama mama!" he sang.

"Be my woman, girl, I'mma!"

"Be your man!"

"Be my woman, girl, I'll!"

"Be your man!"

"Whole crew got the juice, your dick game the truth, my screams is the proof, them other dudes get the deuce." Ciel grinded against the pole, moaning softly into the ear mic. "I might speed in the coupe, leaving this interview. It ain't nothin' new, I been fuckin' with you. None of them bitches ain't taking you, just tell them to make a U." he drew a U with his finger as he grabbed for the pole and he slid down, creating the splits with his legs.

"Huh, that how it be, I come first like debuts, huh? So, baby when you need that, give me that word. I'm no good, I'll be bad for my baby." he purred a little as he slid back up slowly against the pole.

"So, I make sure that he's getting his share. So, I make sure that his baby take care." he walked over to Peter and began to pull him over to the pole. He then pinned him down. "So, I make sure mama, toes on my knees. Keep him, please, rub him down," he began to run his hands all over Peter and then slipped a hand up Peter's shirt with a little bit of difficulty, "Be a lady and a freak." he looked out at the audience and winked as Ciel pulled away from Peter and Peter pushed himself off of the pole.

"You beatin' my drum like dum di di dey! I love the dirty rhythm you play." Peter grabbed for Ciel's hand and he pulled Ciel over to the center of the stage. "I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama, Hey mama mama!" Peter began to dance with Ciel, spinning him around.

"Banging the drum like dum di di dey! I know you want it in the worst way." Peter pulled Ciel back towards him and they engaged themselves in a fast-paced tango. "I wanna hear you calling my name like, Hey Mama mama mama, Hey mama mama!" he sang.

"Be my woman, girl, I'mma!"

"Be your man!"

"Be my woman, girl, I'll!"

"Be your man!" Peter spun Ciel around so quickly that he went spinning off the stage into the backstage just as the lights turned off.

"And there you got it! Next up, we got Alois singing Elastic Heart!" the DJ shouted over the loud heckling and screeching as the scenery changed and Alois began his solo.

* * *

Ciel walked backstage and noticed how quiet it was.

 _"Hm? Where'd everyone go?"_ he then noticed that Wendy's stuff was at the vanity, but she wasn't there.  _"And just what the heck is Wendy up to?"_ he asked himself.

"Seems like you did good out there, Lydia."

"Oh, thanks so mu- - -" Ciel turned around and that was when a pair of lips crashed against his. His eye popped open in shock.

The person slowly pulled away from the kiss and vermillion orbs stared into his purple one.

"Or should I say," Sebastian reached for the wig, pulling it off along with the eyepatch, "Ciel." he said.

Ciel looked at him, his lips pursed. Sebastian then moved in and he crushed his lips against Ciel's in a rough kiss. Ciel moaned into it a little as he grabbed for the fabric of Sebastian's white sleeveless hoodie, letting the older man back him up against the wall.

Smacking noises filled the room as Ciel tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss.

"You got a room anywhere?" Sebastian asked as he broke away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

Ciel glanced up at him, his eye glazed over with what might've been lust.

"All of the request rooms are taken tonight." Ciel said.

"Then, how about the dressing rooms?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you crazy?! It's cramped in there! Do you expect to fuck me in there?!" Ciel hissed.

"Were you wanting me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked in a husky voice, causing Ciel's heart to jump in anticipation.

He said nothing as he nervously nibbled on his lip. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess I got you a little horny." Sebastian stated as he scooped Ciel up bridal style and carried him over to the dressing rooms.

"Go to Dressing Room number 7. That's mine." Ciel told him.

Sebastian nodded as he passed Dressing Room number 4. He arrived at Dressing Room number 7 a few moments later and he opened the door, going into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Now, let me treat that desire of yours." Sebastian said before moving in and pressing a kiss to Ciel's lips.

"Mmmm..." Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian nibbled on his lip lightly. Ciel parted his lips slightly, letting Sebastian push his tongue into his mouth. He felt a hand move down towards his leg and move up his thigh while the other one went around his waist.

"Goddammit..." Ciel muttered as Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and immediately attacked his neck. "Ahnn!" he cried out.

Sebastian nibbled and suckled on the boy's neck, which still had the hickies from last night on them. He licked at one, making Ciel sigh softly.

"You know, I feel a little mad." Sebastian said suddenly.

"Hm?" Ciel questioned, confused by Sebastian's sudden statement.

"I'm mad at how you let someone else touch you so casually like that." Sebastian said.

"Wh..." a blush colored the boy's cheeks a bright red. "Why would you say such a thing?" he stammered out.

"Because I like you." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel felt his heart nearly skip a beat. He gazed at Sebastian, his eye wide in surprise. He then gasped sharply as he felt a hand grab at his ass.

"And it's because I like you that I'm going to ravish you." Sebastian said before moving over to one of the short sleeves and pulling them down with his teeth. He then went in and bit his shoulder, making Ciel cry out.

"AH! Oh shit, Sebastian!" he moaned loudly as Sebastian licked at the bite mark that he created on the boy's shoulder.

Sebastian moved his head down towards Ciel's chest. He pulled the dress down a little more and his mouth encircled around a nipple.

"Mmmmmah!" Ciel moved his gloved hand up to Sebastian's hair and he grabbed at it, fisting his hand in the inky black locks. "Ohhhh, Sebastiaaaan..." he moaned out.

"Ciel? Are you finished changing?"

Another moan fell from Ciel's lips as Sebastian bit his nipple and tugged on it.

"Ciel? Are you okay? You haven't fallen, have you?"

Ciel and Sebastian still hadn't taken notice of the voice on the other side of the door. They were too lost in their fantasies to be concerned of their surroundings.

"Ciel...Ciel?! Oh my god!"

Sebastian suckled harder on Ciel's nipple and began to tweak the other one in between his fingers just as the door opened.

Ciel quickly snapped his head over and his eye grew wide once he saw Wendy, Peter, Alois, Finny, and Agni standing before them. Sebastian turned his head and he looked at where Ciel was looking, his mouth still on Ciel's nipple.

Blood spurted out of Finny's nose as the strawberry blonde fell backwards onto the floor, fainting.

"Finny!" Agni exclaimed as he dropped to the floor next to Finny.

Wendy quickly shielded her eyes while Peter and Alois smirked evilly.

"Aha. I would've never expected for you to try sex in the dressing room." Peter commented.

Ciel blush furiously as he pulled Sebastian away from him.

"Th...This isn't what you think it is! I- - -" Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't be shy, dove." Sebastian purred.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel stammered.

Alois snickered.

"Well, we're going to go off now and leave you two alone." Alois said before walking off with the others following from behind.

Ciel pouted as he looked at Sebastian.

"Why'd you do that?" Ciel asked.

"Because you," Sebastian tapped on Ciel's nose lightly, "are such a sexy little thing." Sebastian said before pressing a light kiss to Ciel's lips and heading out of the stall.

A furious blush appeared on Ciel's lips as his hands clutched onto his quickly beating heart.

"Sebastian..." he whispered out quietly.


	23. I'm Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Now, I am sorry for leaving for so long. Wifi wasn't available and not only that, this laptop's a huge mess. Someone sat on it and now, there's a huge, ugly crack in it. So, gomenasai! *bows*
> 
> As you all know, I do not Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this---
> 
> Nowaki-Author-san!!!!!!!!! *glomps me*  
> Me-*blushes* N-Nowaki!  
> Hiro, Usagi, and Miyagi-Wrong fandom, idiot.   
> Nowaki-Sowwy. :(
> 
> Well...anyway, just read on.

Ciel laid on the floor in the house in the living room that afternoon, admiring the blue ring he had gotten from Sebastian on Christmas. He hummed lightly as the doorbell rang.

"Ciel! Go and get the freaking door!" he heard Alois shout from the bathrom upstairs.

Ciel snarled.

"Fuck you." he said before getting up and heading over to the door.

He opened the door to reveal Lizzie in a pink dress with long sleeves and a flared out skirt that had lace patterns on it, black leggings, and cream colored boots with brown shoelaces and white fur at the top. Her hair was in two twin ponytails and she was blowing puffs of breath into her dark brown colored gloves.

"Hey, Liz." he greeted.

"Hi..." she trailed off.

Ciel noticed how soft Lizzie's voice sounded, which confused him.

"Lizzie? Is something wrong?" he asked.

She slowly rose her head up from her gloves and Ciel realized how her emerald orbs were glazed over with tears. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him.

"CIEL!" she burst into tears as she instantly ran into Ciel's arms, catching the bluenette by surprise.

"Li-Lizzie?" he questioned.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT?! You and Paula split?!" Alois nearly exclaimed as he brought a hot mug filled with hazelnut coffee for Lizzie.

"But, why? I thought you two would be together forever." Ciel asked.

Lizzie sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I...I don't know myself...All she did was send me a text that said it would be better for us if we split..." Lizzie trailed off.

Alois gritted his teeth in anger.

"Was that all she left you with?" he asked.

"Yes..." she trailed off.

The room was silent excluding the fan whirring and the sound of a recent episode of Game of Thrones going on. Alois then broke that silence.

"Hand me your phone." he said suddenly.

"Wha...?" Ciel gaped at Alois.

"My phone?" Lizzie questioned.

"Don't ask why, just give me it." Alois said.

Lizzie looked over at Ciel and then at Alois before reaching down into her boot and pulling out her cell phone. She handed it to Alois and he marched into the kitchen. (A/N: Yes, girls at my school have their phones there)

Lizzie gave Ciel a confused look.

"Ciel, why did he suddenly ask for my phone?" she asked.

Ciel shrugged.

"Got no idea on that one. Maybe he's deleting Paula's contact?" Ciel guessed.

"But, I can do that on my own!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I know that. But- - -"

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" a loud shout came from the kitchen, causing Ciel and Lizzie to jump in surprise.

"Was that...?" Lizzie looked at Ciel.

"Yes, it is." Ciel replied.

"I mean, you'd just dump Lizzie without an explanation?!" they heard Alois roar into Lizzie's phone.

Lizzie gasped a little.

"He called her..." she trailed off.

"Okay, I get that, but- - -"

_..._

"So, NOW is the time you decide that you're not a lesbian?"

_..._

"What...?"

_..._

"Do you know how Lizzie would feel if she heard you right now?! She'd feel betrayed!"

_..._

"She's by us and she is not willing to see you."

_..._

"Don't call this number ever again or even try to visit her. Oh, by the way, you are a total whore and a slut."

Lizzie winced at the two words Alois used to call Paula and the blonde stomped into the room. He then tossed the phone onto the floor, making Lizzie gasp sharply as the screen cracked.

"Alois!" she exclaimed.

"Alois, just what the hell?!" Ciel hissed as he glared at Alois.

Alois whipped his head over to glare at Ciel with the same intensity, his aquamarine eyes lit with an angry fire.

"I am just so pissed off by that woman!" he snarled.

"Wh...What did she say?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Alois asked.

"Tell me...I think I'll be able to handle it." Lizzie said.

Alois let out a sigh before beginning to speak.

"Well, first off, she had found out that she was indeed straight and not gay. And the reason for it is that..." Alois trailed off, wondering if he should really say it.

"Is that?" Lizzie questioned.

"...Is that she had fallen in love with your brother Edward." Alois said.

Lizzie gasped while Ciel's eye grew wide in horror.

"What...the hell..." Ciel breathed out.

Lizzie felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She then began to bawl loudly as she quickly buried her face in Ciel's lap. Ciel looked down at her and he stroked her hair with his hand.

"It's alright, Lizzie..." Ciel said as he continued to comfort him.

However, he couldn't help but look over at his ring again. He frowned as he examined the blue gem.

 _"Sebastian wouldn't do the same to me...would he?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

Ciel pulled his Prius up in front of The Sexy Drunkard later that night and he turned off the engine. He got out and he went over to the side of the building, knocking on the door. The door opened moments later to reveal Wendy in a Cinderella outfit.

"Um...Cinderella?" Ciel questioned.

Wendy laughed.

"It's me, silly! Get in here." she said as she pulled Ciel into the backstage.

"Is my outfit in the dressing room stall?" Ciel asked.

"Yup! Your performance is in ten, so hurry up!" Wendy said before heading off to the vanities.

Ciel sighed as he headed over to his dressing room stall and he went in, locking the door. He looked at the outfit hanging on the hook on the wall and he narrowed his eye a little.

"What, is this a fairytale theme...?" he asked himself out loud.

The outfit was apparently a Red Riding Hood one. It was a peasant top with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a red lace-up bodice (or corset), a red layered skirt that came down to six inches above the knees with black lace trim at the ends, and a red hood with black lace around the edge. It also had black stockings that came up to his mid thighs with black lace at the top and black peep toe pumps with a black bow at the back.

He quickly threw on the outfit and headed out of the stall.

"Wen, I'm done." he called out.

"You are?! Lemme see!" Wendy shouted back.

Ciel made his way over to Wendy and looked at her.

"Is it fairytale day or something?" Ciel asked.

"Apparently so." Wendy sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder what Madam's thinking..." she trailed off.

"Beats me." Ciel replied as he sat down on the vanity stool and she began to do his makeup.

As Wendy began to brush some dark-colored eyeshadow over his eye, she frowned a little.

"My dear, you seem stressed." she noted.

"Do I?" Ciel questioned as he eyed himself in the mirror.

"Yes, you do. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Lizzie dropped by the house earlier this afternoon." Ciel said.

"Really? Why?" Wendy asked.

"She told me that Paula decided to break up with her." Ciel told her.

"Ouch." she put away the eyeshadow and reached for the mascara and eyeliner. "Why'd they split? There's got to be a reason why." Wendy asked.

"Apparently, Paula had realized that she was straight and that she's in love with Lizzie's brother, Edward." Ciel explained.

"Huh. That must've been terrible for Lizzie." Wendy said.

"It was. She cried continuously until Alois had to call Bard to take her back home." Ciel said.

"Well, you can tell her that I hope she feels better." she finished with the makeup and she began to gush over her hard work. "Wow! This looks so good!" she exclaimed.

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"You did good again, Wendy." he said as the two of them heard a howl from the backstage entrance.

"Alrighty! Who's afraid of da big, bad, wolf?!"

Wendy burst into fits of laughter while Ciel's jaw dropped as Peter wandered into the vanity room.

Peter's outfit looked surprisingly normal with the slightly torn jeans, black Vans, and red plaid shirt. However, he also had on grey fur gloves, a grey fur tail, and a grey werewolf hat. He also had on a few dabs of makeup in order to make him look the part.

Peter sauntered over to Ciel and looked up and down.

"Oi, lil' Red...you scared o' meh?" he asked, his voice slurred a little.

Ciel could smell gin in his breath, making him scrunch his nose up a little at the strong smell.

"No. Especially not when you're drunk like this." Ciel pointed out.

"Well, I ate yer gramma...Shouldn't ya be scared 'bout 'dat?" Peter slurred.

Ciel shook his head.

"No. I've got the perfect weapon to take care of your drunken ass." Ciel said as he dug through the basket that he had and he whipped out a dagger.

"Eeeeek!" Peter yelped out.

Ciel couldn't help but laugh.

"Silly, it's fake." Ciel said as he sliced Peter across the throat with the fake blade.

Wendy burst into laughter, as well, as they heard an obnoxiously peppy voice fill the air in the room.

"OHHHHHHH, YOU GUYS!"

Wendy and Ciel felt like groaning while Peter whirled around and watched as Madam Red walked over to them.

"The Timber performance is going to start and- - -" she then took notice of Ciel. "Oh, my little moneymaker!" she exclaimed as she pulled Ciel into an excrutiantly tight bear hug.

Ciel let out a squeak, trying to show that he was being suffocated in the woman's arms.

"U-Um...Madam..." he squeaked out.

"You're so cute! I knew that a Red Riding Hood theme would work for this song!" she pulled away from the hug and grinned that artificial Barbie doll smile Ciel hated. "Now, chop chop! We need to bring it home tonight!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ciel trailed off as he followed Peter out onto the darkened stage.

"Alright, guys! Please welcome Ciel and Peter up on stage for Timber!" the DJ hollered, making the audience roar and cheer as the music began playing.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance." Ciel began swishing his hips back and forth as the spotlight fell on him. "Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget." he sang.

"Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah!" Ciel danced on stage, making the audience cheer. "Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Peter suddenly appeared on stage, making the crowd cheer louder. "This biggity boy's a diggity dog! I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs," Peter quickly dropped down on his knees and watched as Ciel began twerking, the crowd hollering and heckling. "timber." Ciel then knocked his hips to the side, making Peter fall to the floor.

"Face down, booty up, timber." Ciel twerked over to the front of the stage as Peter got up from the floor. "That's the way we like the what, timber. I'm slicker than an oil spill!She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber." Peter sang.

"Swing your partner round and round, end of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night, it's going down." Peter reached for Ciel's hand and he pulled him towards him and they began to dance, Peter spinning Ciel around occassionally. "Swing your partner round and round, end of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night, it's going down." Peter sang.

He let Ciel go and he continued to dance, swaying his hips to the beat.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget!" he pulled Peter back towards him and they began to dirty dance a little. "It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance." Peter whirled Ciel around so that his back was against his chest. "Let's make a night, you won't remember! I'll be the one, you won't forget!"

"Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah! Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah!" Ciel was spun around and Ciel let go of his hand as he began to walk off towards the very front of the stage.

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed." Peter began to follow Ciel, who had walked over to the pole that was placed at the front of the stage. "Live in hotels, swing on plane, blessed to say, money ain't a thing." he watched as Ciel danced up on the pole, hooking a leg around it and beginning to dance up against it. "Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli. Order me another round, homie. We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down." Peter sang as he reached over and smacked Ciel's butt lightly. Ciel gasped sharply into the ear mic as Peter continued onward.

"Swing your partner round and round," Peter imitated throwing a lasso in the air above his head, "End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night, it's going down!" Ciel pretended to dodge the lasso, which made Peter smirk like a fool. "Swing your partner round and round," Peter tossed the imaginary lasso up and over his head again, "End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night, it's going down." he tossed the imaginary lasso around Ciel successfully and he pulled Ciel in.

Ciel pretended to struggle, reaching through his basket and pulling out the fake dagger. Some of the crowd gasped as Ciel cut through the ropes and caught Peter, bringing the blunt side of the fake blade under Peter's chin.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance." Ciel swung his hips back and forth again as he pulled Peter around with the blade still under his chin. "Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget!"

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget!" Ciel sang.

"Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah! Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah!" Ciel then pretended to slash the fake dagger across Peter's neck as Peter dropped to the floor and the lights went out.

The crowd hollered and heckled as the DJ began to speak.

"Let's give it up for them! Now, let's bring Wendy up for Crazy In Love!" the DJ hollered.

* * *

Ciel finished drinking his third glass of bourbon and he hiccuped.

"I tink dat's enough jwinks foh meh..." he slurred out as he put the glass down.

"No joke." Agni said as he took the glass from Ciel.

"I go home..." he said as he got up from the stool clumsily.

"But, aren't you going to wait for Alois?" Wendy asked, motioning over to the blonde Snow White that was doing a duet with Doll.

"Nah, I go ahead." Ciel said before heading out of the bar.

He completely forgot about taking the Prius with him. He just kept walking and walking in the direction that seemed like it led to his house. He was drunk, but he wasn't. He couldn't explain what it was. He was just half sober and half drunk.

He turned the corner and he bumped into someone.

"Sowwy..." Ciel looked up and he noticed how the three people before him looked kind of suspicious.

The guy he had bumped into chuckled.

"Damn, this kid's actually pretty cute." he said.

"You think we can lay him?" a guy wearing a black shirt and khaki pants asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." a guy in a white shirt, brown bomber jacket, and black skinny jeans said.

The guy he had bumped into, who wore a biker outfit, grinned a grin that would've put Madam Red to shame.

"Alrighty, then. Now, come here, kid." the guy said as he reached out for Ciel.

Ciel stared at him with wide eyes.

 _"Run!"_ his rational thoughts screamed.

He found the urge to run and he whirled around, racing down the empty streets.

"After him!" the biker guy shouted.

Ciel panted as he continued to run. His black snow boots padded against the cement of the road and the scarf wrapped around his neck fluttered in the slight wind. He then felt his breath begin to shorten, which made Ciel's eye widen.

 _"No...No, no, no! This isn't the time for an asthma attack!"_ he told himself.

A cough slipped past his lips as he felt himself begin to slow down. He suddenly stopped in the middle of Main Street and he continued to cough, an arm wrapping itself around his stomach and his hand flying over his hand.

He tried to move, but one of the guys grabbed his hand.

"NO! Let me go!" Ciel shouted as he was being dragged somewhere.

He tried to fight them, but that just made them hold him tighter. Ciel quickly looked over his shoulder and he realized that they were dragging him over to an alley. This made him fight more.

"No! Let me go!" he whipped his head around. "Somebody! Help me!" he shouted out.

He was pulled into the alley and thrown to the floor, his butt hitting a small pile of snow.

"Now, be a good boy." the biker guy said as the three began to make their way over to him.

Ciel began to inch backwards, hoping to get away from them. His back hit the wall and he looked at them, his eye wide in horror.

"Okay, let's get to work." the biker guy said as he walked over to Ciel and yanked him away from the wall.

"Nnnnnnnah!" Ciel was thrown on his knees onto the floor. His head hit the ground as the biker guy grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. "Leave me! Stop!" he shouted.

"Can't do, pretty prince. I want to get a quick screw in, so shut up." the biker guy snarled.

The biker guy then looked up at the other two.

"Strip him." he commanded.

The two guys cackled as they made their way towards him. The biker guy moved away from Ciel so that the other two could strip him. As soon as the biker guy let go of Ciel's wrists, Ciel jumped up from the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Ciel cried out as he tried to escape.

The other two guys grabbed him by the arms and they pinned him to the wall. The bomber jacket guy grabbed for Ciel's jacket and he pulled that off of him while the black shirt guy literally tore his white shirt in half, throwing it to the floor.

"N- - -" the bomber jacket guy pressed his lips to Ciel's in an attempt to shut him up while the black shirt guy moved down to take Ciel's shoes off and pull off his leggings and boxer briefs, leaving Ciel completely naked excluding the scarf.

The biker guy chuckled.

"Heh. I like this body. I like it a lot." the guy yanked Ciel back down into the position he had him in before. "And I like this scarf. I think I can use this as a gag." he said.

He took the scarf off and he wrapped it around Ciel's mouth, successfully gagging him.

Ciel tried to get the scarf off of his mouth so he could scream for help, but it was tied around his mouth tightly. He tried to move it around so that he could cry for help as he heard a belt unbuckle from behind.

"You know, I wonder what it'll feel like to be inside of you." the biker guy said, making Ciel's eye widen.

 _"No! Don't! I don't want this!"_ his mind screamed.

He managed to get an opening and he let out a loud scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed out.

The bomber jacket guy kicked him in the head, making his vision blur a little. The biker guy readjusted the scarf over Ciel's mouth as he lined himself up with Ciel's entrance.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." he said.

Ciel watched in horror as the other two quickly unbuckled their belts and unzipped their pants. He shut his eye as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 _"Help me...Someone..."_ he thought to himself.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

Ciel's eye flew opened as the two guys fell to the ground before him. He looked up and that was when he saw Sebastian standing before him. More tears sprung to his eye as an inaudible sob made its way past his lips.

"Sebastian..." he muffled out through the scarf.

"What, is that yer little boyfriend?" the bomber jacket guy asked.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Sebastian said before swinging his fist at the guy's jaw.

Ciel let out a muffled gasp as he quickly wiggled away. He watched as Sebastian pounded the living crap out of all three of the guys. He could see the rage swimming through the vermillion pools as he continued to beat them up.

Ciel closed his eye as he looked away from the scene, crouching down on the floor. Moments later, he could feel the presence of someone else crouching down on the floor beside him.

"Ciel..." he heard Sebastian trail off as he slowly took the scarf off from over his mouth.

As soon as Sebastian did that, Ciel broke out into tears. He fell right into Sebastian's arms, his small hands fisting themselves into the cashmere sweater that Sebastian wore. Sebastian frowned slightly as he held the boy tightly in his arms.

"Calm down..." he whispered soothingly as he stroked the boy's hair softly.

"I...I'm afraid..." Ciel murmured into his chest.

Sebastian frowned a little as he continued to hold the boy until he stopped crying.

* * *

He carried Ciel into his apartment room, all wrapped up in the jacket he wore before and the scarf wrapped perfectly around the boy's neck. Ciel had dozed off into a peaceful sleep while Sebastian was carrying him up the emergency exit stairs.

He walked into the guest bedroom and he rested the boy down on the bed gently. He pulled the sheets over his sleeping form and he smiled softly.

"Night." he whispered softly before pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	24. Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys and welcome back to Counting Stars! Story's wrapping up soon and I'm actually kinda excited. After this, I will put up a story called To Steal One's Heart. It was actually my first Black Butler fanfic ever, so I'm happy that I'll get to share it with you. :3
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Sebastian woke up to feel small hands fisting themselves into his shirt. He looked down and watched as Ciel slept peacefully next to him, curled up into a ball. A blush made its way to his cheeks as he watched the pale pink lips part slightly to let out a few breaths.

 _"How'd he end up here? Did he not want to sleep alone?"_ he asked.

He watched the bluenette cuddle up closer to him and he couldn't help but smile softly.

"He looks so cute like that..." he murmured.

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the bluenette as he sighed softly in his sleep.

 _"I guess he's not scared anymore..."_ Sebastian thought to himself before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

Ciel slowly cracked his eye open about three hours later. He slowly sat up in bed and he gazed at the alarm clock with a sleepy look on his face.

"Mmmmm, where the fudge am I...?" he murmured to himself quietly.

He looked around the room and memories form last night flashed through his mind.

 _"Oh, yes. I was about to get raped when Sebastian came to save me. Then, he carried me back to his house for the night. But...that doesn't explain how I got into his room because I was in the guest room."_ he told himself.

He decided not to dwell on the thought too much as the door opened. He jumped a little as Sebastian came in with a tray in his hands.

"Ah, so you are awake now." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah...morning..." he trailed off.

Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and he rested his tray on the boy's lap.

"I made some scrambled eggs and a couple of maple pancakes. Nothing too fancy this time." Sebastian explained.

"Aw..." Ciel took a sip from the glass of berry punch that was also on the tray. "I was expecting something French from you today..." he trailed off.

"Hm...Maybe next time, you can come for dessert crepe night?" Sebastian suggested.

"Dessert crepe night?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah. On Sunday nights, I do crepes for dessert. I usually invite Ronald and Bard to come join me, but maybe next time, it can be just the two of us." Sebastian said with a suggestive look twinkling in his eyes.

Ciel couldn't help but smile.

"I like that little suggestive twist you put in there, so yeah, I'll come next time." he said.

"Whenever you're free." Sebastian said.

Ciel smiled as he stabbed at some eggs with his fork and he bit into them.

"So," Ciel swallowed the eggs, "how in the world did I get into your room in the first place?" he asked.

"Sleepwalking, I suppose...I most certainly do not remember carrying you to my room last night." Sebastian said.

Ciel shrugged as he continued to eat.

"So, will you drop me home?" he asked.

"Yeah. It would be best that I did before Alois starts yelling at you and interrogating you." Sebastian said.

Ciel snickered at this.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't become a police officer yet." Ciel said, which made the both of them laugh in unison.

* * *

Sebastian zipped through the traffic on his motorcycle with Ciel sitting behind him, his arms wrapped securely around his torso and his head resting on Sebastian's back.

After eating and changing into a pair of clothes that Sebastian had lent him, Sebastian was now taking him home.

Ciel breathed out a sigh as Sebastian took a left into the community that his and Alois' house was in.

 _"The moments that the two of us spent together is too short...I wish they could be longer..."_ he thought to himself.

"We've arrived." Sebastian's voice pulled Ciel out of his thoughts.

Ciel rose his head up from Sebastian's back slowly and he looked at the cream-colored house before him.

"Ah. We have." he said.

Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel.

"You going home or what?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off as he got off of the motorcycle.

"Let me take you up to the door, at least." Sebastian offered as he parked his motorcycle.

"What, do you want to spend time with me  **THAT**  badly?" Ciel asked with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe I do." he said.

A small blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as the two of them began to make their way up to the front door. They went up the small two front steps as Sebastian began to speak.

"Well, here we go. I'll probably come by the bar tomorrow, so- - -" that was when he felt a hand grab at the sleeve of his beige jacket and he was yanked down to Ciel's height. Ciel leaned in and he pressed a chaste kiss to the older man's cheek.

"Thank you." Ciel whispered as he pulled away from him.

Sebastian watched the bluenette in awe as Ciel turned and he shot him a smile.

"Bye." he said before unlocking the front door and heading into the house.

* * *

It had been about three weeks and three days ever since that incident. Ever since then, Sebastian had met him only once. And that was the day that he had come by the bar the day after the incident.

Sebastian stood in front of The Sexy Drunkard, breathing out a sigh that let out white wisps in the cold air as he breathed hot air into the palms of his black glove-clad hands.

 _"Well, this is it...This is going to be the first time I've seen Ciel in almost a month."_ he thought to himself.

He stepped into the noisy bar and Agni instantly spotted him from his place behind the bar.

"Oi, Sebastian!" Agni hollered over the loud music.

Sebastian smiled and waved as he made his way over to the bar. He propped his elbows up on the bar table and he leaned against it slightly as he began to speak.

"What's your specials for tonight?" he asked.

"Well, here's our list. Our most popular tonight is the Black Key*." Agni said as he handed Sebastian a list featuring the specials of the night. He scanned it and found one that interested him.

"I'll have a Monkey's Rum Martini*." Sebastian said as he handed Agni back the list.

"Alright, I'll go mix that up for you." Agni said before heading off.

Sebastian sighed as he sat down on a bar stool.

 _"Is Ciel even working tonight? I should've asked just in case he wasn't..."_ he thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now coming to the main event! Since it's Valentine's Day and we had that poll two days ago, we're bringing up your favorite onto the floor to kick off our Valentine's Bash!" the DJ declared.

Sebastian nearly choked on his spit.

 _"Shit! I completely forgot that today was Valentine's Day!"_ he thought to himself.

Agni rested the cocktail before Sebastian on the bar table.

"Enjoy." Agni said.

"Thanks." Sebastian said as the DJ resumed speaking.

"So, please welcome Ciel singing Love Me Like You Do!" he hollered, making the audience cheer as the lights went out.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide.

 _"So, he is here..."_ he thought to himself.

A red light suddenly turned and it shone down on Ciel. The boy had on a pink and black one-shoulder dress that had black flowers on it and it came down to his knees along with pink and black Burlesque-style heels that had a small bow at the toe. He had on pink heart earrings along with a matching pendant and light makeup with a vibrant red lipstick. He also had a small tiara on his hand.

He reached for the mic and he began to sing.

"You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I want to touch." his lips glistened in the red light. "Never knew it could mean so much, so much." he sang.

He pulled the mic off of the mic stand and he spun a little.

"You're the fear, I don't care, 'cause I've never been so high. Follow me to the dark, let me take you past our satellites. You can see the world you've brought to life, to life!" he swished his hips from side to side slightly as he watched out into the audience.

Sebastian watched how they made eye contact and how the color began to collect on Ciel's cheeks. He then watched him shake it off as he launched into the chorus.

"So, love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do. Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do," he ran his hands down his arms and waist as he continued to sing, "What are you waiting for?"

He began to dance a little on the stage, making everyone cheer.

"Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find. Only you can set my heart on fire," he rested his hands over his heart, "on fire. Yeah, I'll let you set the pace! 'Cause I'm not thinking straight...My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more..." he looked at the crowd and smiled. "What are you waiting for?!" he sang out.

Sebastian continued to look at Ciel and that was when he noticed that the bluenette was watching him as he sang. It made his heart tug a little as Ciel continued to sing.

"Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do!" he spun on the stage again. "Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?"

The stage grew black and then a white spotlight shone on Ciel moments later.

"I'll let you set the pace!" he walked over to the left side of the stage. 'Cause I'm not thinking straight..." he went over to the right side. "My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more..." he went back over to the center and stood at the front edge of the stage. "What are you waiting for?" he spun around and around until he reached the center again and bubbles blew everywhere as the stage lights went pink and red.

"Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do!" he danced on stage. "What are you waiting for?!" he sang out.

Sebastian nearly found himself clapping along to the beat. The beat felt a little catchy to him.

"Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do! Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do!" he looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "What are you waiting for?!" he pointed at him and he winked as the lights went out.

There were some white lights going off, but they weren't on Ciel. He heard him sing just a little bit before the song ended.

The crowd cheered and Sebastian clapped from where he was as the DJ began to speak.

"Now  **THAT**  is what I call a showstopper! Now, let's bring Alois, Wendy, and Doll up for Bang Bang!" the DJ hollered.

* * *

Sebastian finished his third glass of the Monkey's Rum Martini as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned in his seat to see the bluenette standing before him.

"I noticed you came to see me." he stated.

"Yeah, I did." Sebastian scratched the back of his head nervously. "I haven't seen you since that day and you never cared to call me, so..." Sebastian trailed off.

"Sorry about that." Ciel played with the sleeve of the navy blue peacoat he wore. "I've been busy with school and I've had a bunch of tests come up, so there really wasn't time to contact any of my friends." Ciel explained.

"I see. I almost forgot that you were eighteen." Sebastian said, which made Ciel laugh.

"So, how'd you like my performance?" Ciel asked as he sat in the stool next to Sebastian's.

"It was great, as always. I noticed how you kept staring at me the entire time during that whole thing." Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel. "Was that some kind of confession?" he asked.

Ciel seemed like he had been caught off-guard. His cheeks were a light pink and his lips were slightly parted. He blinked his eye twice before smirking.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said before tapping at Sebastian's nose lightly and getting off of the stool, heading over to where Peter and Wendy were.

Sebastian watched Ciel in wonder. He then whipped out his cell phone and texted him.

**Was it?**

Ciel answered moments later with an answer that puzzled Sebastian a little.

**What do you think it could be? ;)**

Sebastian chuckled as he put his phone back into his coat pocket. Maybe he'll ask Ciel another time.

But, that next time never came.

* * *

 

**Side-notes:**

*The Black Key is a whiskey cocktail (1)

*The Monkey's Rumi Martini is a rum and banana liqueur cocktail (2)


	25. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to Counting Stars! We are nearing the end! *sighs* I am very sad...But! I will be starting on two fanfics (both Kuroshitsuji) on this site! I am doing one called Waiting for Superman, which can be compared to Counting Stars, but is different in its own way, and the other one is How To Steal One's Heart, which was actually my very first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I wrote it in about three composition books, so that might take a longer while to type up. So, I hope you look forward to that!
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in any way! All I own is fanfiction. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

After that day, Ciel and Sebastian still got together, chatting and having fun. Sebastian even took Ciel to a cabin in Forks to just chill out after Ciel's graduation.

Ciel didn't know what it was, but he felt something each time he was with Sebastian. Every time their hands touched on accident, he'd feel this weird energy shoot through him. Every time Sebastian spoke to him, he could hear his heart beating in his ears and he could feel his cheeks burn. Every time Sebastian smiled, he felt all warm inside.

He couldn't figure out what this feeling was. All Finny said was that he might be coming up with a fever. As for the rest, they watched him like as if they felt sorry that he couldn't recognize this feeling on his own.

Was it love?

It could have been.

But, before he could've figured it out, it had been too late.

* * *

Ciel woke up with a start that morning. He breathed out a couple of sighs, trying to wake himself up.

 _"Haaaaa...It's another peaceful day..."_ he thought to himself.

He climbed out of bed and trudged over to his closet, where he pulled out a black and grey striped hoodie and black sweatpants. He wriggled out of his pajamas and stepped into the bathroom in only his boxers with his outfit for today in his arms. He dropped them onto the counter and he began to brush his teeth.

 _"I feel like today's supposed to be important..."_ he shrugged.  _"Oh well. I guess I'll just figure it out as the day goes by..."_ he thought to himself.

He shrugged into his outfit, combed his hair a little, and he padded out of the bathroom and out of his room. He made his way over to the stairs and he came down to the first floor.

"Hey, you four. Just what is it that we're doing toda- - -" streamers were suddenly popped in his face as he made his way over to the kitchen. This startled Ciel, his heart jumping in his rib cage. He blinked his eyes twice.

"Um...what is this abou- - -"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he heard four shouts.

He watched as Alois and Wendy lowered their streamer poppers and Peter and Lizzie stood by the kitchen table, which had a cake on it.

"Wha..." he then realized what that "important thing" was. "Shit." he cursed out.

"Wow, Ciel. Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday!" Alois exclaimed.

Ciel bit his lip, not wanting to admit that fact.

 _"I can't believe I forgot that I'm nineteen today. I'm such an idiot!"_ he wanted to face palm, but that would just give it away.

"Ciel, don't be upset. Alois forgetting his sixteenth birthday was worse than this." Wendy said in a reassuring voice.

"O-Oi!" Alois blushed furiously. "That night at The Sexy Drunkard was most definitely rough!" Alois complained.

"So?" Peter sneered.

Alois turned to give Peter a snarky insult when Lizzie let out a loud whistle.

"This is no time to pick a fight!" she then gave Ciel a bright smile. "Now, come! We made a chocolate mille crepe cake for you." she said.

"For real?" Ciel questioned as he padded over to the cake.

The cake was a perfect size with chocolate all over. There were also nineteen unlit candles stuck in it.

"Yeah, for real! We've been up since seven in the morning to whip this up!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Good friends never forget another friend's birthday." Wendy said.

Ciel smiled as he sat down in a chair in front of the cake.

"Thanks, you guys. And...I'm sorry for being an idiot and forgetting my own birthday." Ciel apologized.

"Like we said, don't stress!" Wendy said as Lizzie began to light the candles.

"Now, let us begin!" Peter declared as everyone began to sing for Ciel.

"Happy birthday to you!" they clapped three times. "Happy birthday to you!" they clapped again. "Happy birthday to our dear Ciel!" they clapped again. "Happy birthday to you!" they sang.

"And may you have many more..." Wendy sang out.

"Woo!" Alois hollered as everyone clapped.

"Blow 'em out!" Lizzie said.

Ciel smiled as he closed his eye and he began to make a small wish. He then blew the candles out in one puff. He opened his eye as everyone began to cheer.

"Now, cut into it, cut into it!" Wendy declared as she handed Ciel a silver cake cutter.

Ciel took the cake cutter in his hand and he looked at the cake. He then sighed before cutting into the cake.

"Woot!" Peter hollered.

"Hell yeah!" Alois shouted as Ciel finished cutting a piece and putting it on a plate.

"My piece." Ciel said.

"Alright! I'll cut and distribute the rest!" Lizzie chirped as she took the cake cutter from Ciel and she began to cut the cake.

Ciel dug his fork in and he bit into his cake.

"Mmmmm...this is good..." he murmured.

"Well, Wendy dd the most of the work, so you should thank her." Peter said with cake in his mouth.

"Well, I always knew that Wendy was good at everything." Ciel looked over at Wendy. "Thanks for making the cake." he thanked her.

"Aw, you're welcome!" Wendy gushed as she hugged him tighter.

"Say," Alois ate some of his cake, "did Bard text you or anything like that?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head slowly.

"No...why?" Ciel asked.

"Well, he's holding a party for you at Ronald's place." Alois said.

"At that big, mansion-looking house?" Ciel questioned.

"No duh. That's where Ronald lives." Alois took another bite. "Did you seriously forget?" he asked.

"Yeah...I mean, I never go by him, so what;s the point in memorizing what his home looks like?!" Ciel complained.

"Well, you'll memorize it tonight." Lizzie said with a wink as she picked up the cake and went to go put it away.

* * *

Ciel and the others got out of the Prius and they looked up at the huge house before them.

"Damn." Peter commented.

Ciel couldn't help but pout as he looked down at the ground.

"Why the hell am I wearing this?!" Ciel hissed angrily as he motioned to the blue knee-length long sleeve dress that had black fur at the ends of the sleeves and the collar and eight gold buttons on it and black two-inch heels that had a couple of buckles and fur at the top.

"Because you look cute!" Wendy gushed.

"Plus, Bard insisted." Alois said.

Ciel snorted.

"Screw that." he snarled as they walked up to the front door.

Lizzie reached for the door knocker and she brought it down three times. She withdrew her hand and they waited for someone to come to the door. The door opened moments later to reveal Ronald, who seemed like he was completely drunk.

"Heyo~! Say," Ronald looked over everyone's shoulders, "where's Ciel?" he asked.

"Ciel's right- - -" Ronald cut Peter off.

"Ooooooooh!" he let out a loud wolf whistle that made Ciel slam his hands over his ears along with Wendy and Lizzie. "Who's dat cutie?!" he hollered, pointing at Ciel.

"That's Ciel..." Alois trailed off.

"Eh?!" Ronald staggered over to Ciel and he eyed him like as if he were a rare specimen. "Dat you, Ciel?!" he hollered.

"U-Um...Yeah?" Ciel answered uncertainly.

"Ah! Well, you guys are just in time! The cake just got here and Bard's about to light the candles." Ronald explained.

"Why in the world would you light candles when the birthday boy's not even here yet?" Alois questioned.

"Bard said that he knew you guys were coming now." Ronald said.

"Wow." Peter blinked his eyes twice. "Talk about psychic powers." he said.

"No duh. Now, come on!" Ronald said.

Everyone stepped into the house and they made their way into the grand living room, where Ciel saw a white castle standing before him on a table.

"Whoa...that's a huge castle..." Ciel trailed off.

"Castle?!" Bard came from out of nowhere, swinging an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "That's your cake, silly!" he declared.

"B-Bard!" his eye then widened. "C-Cake?! Th...That's a cake?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.

"Yup! The owner of the tattoo shop that I work at knows a person who specializes in cakes. He told me to call her and I told her to whip up something fancy. The cake's red velvet with vanilla buttercream." Bard explained.

"Mmmm..." Ciel murmured, the thought of red velvet cake making his stomach grumble a little.

"Well, let's go! The candles are lit already and we're all ready to sing to you!" Bard declared as he brought Ciel over to the huge white castle cake.

"O...Okay." Ciel said as he stood right in front of the cake.

"Alright! Let's sing!" Bard hollered.

Everyone began to clap as music began to play. Ciel was slightly surprised as Bard handed him a cake cutter and everyone began to sing along to the music, the lights in the room dimming.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy nineteenth birthday to our dear Ciel! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Everyone applauded and clapped as Ciel looked at the cake.

"Oh god...Where do I begin cutting into this thing?" he asked.

Lizzie laughed.

"Start from anywhere! Cut your piece out and then we'll do the rest!" Lizzie chirped.

"O...Okay..." Ciel trailed off before moving over to the cake.

He sliced the cake cutter into the cake and he began to cut his piece, which wasn't too big. Everyone hollered and cheered as he handed the cake cutter to Lizzie.

"Here you cut it." Ciel said.

"Alright! You can go eat and get a drink." Lizzie said.

Ciel smiled.

"Thanks." he said before walking off and letting Lizzie and the others do the rest.

* * *

Ciel walked over to the balcony with a glass of sparkling cider in his hand. The heels on his boots clopped along the marble floor of the balcony as he went to the edge, resting his glass on the ledge.

"Haaaa...Today was such a stressful day..." Ciel murmured.

He leaned against the ledge as he stared out at the sky, watching the million stars sparkle in the navy blue colored night.

He frowned slightly.

 _"How come I haven't heard anything from Sebastian? I figured that he'd be the first person to tell me happy birthday."_ the cold wind rushed through his hair a little.  _"Come to think of it, he's not at the party..."_ he thought to himself.

He then heard the toll of the tower clock in the city, signaling that it was midnight.

"Today's the 15th..." he breathed out.

As he took another sip of the sparkling cider, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Ciel!"

He nearly choked on the bubbly liquid. He looked down and that was when he saw Sebastian standing in the garden before him, panting as white wisps of breath escaped his lips.

"Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off.

"Ciel...First, I want to tell you happy birthday. I am so sorry that I couldn't call you or attend the party. I just started a part-time delivering pizzas." Sebastian apologized.

"I forgive you. But, you could've at least sent me a text." Ciel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Again, I apologize. But, this isn't what I came here to talk to you about." Sebastian said.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's very important. So," Sebastian cleared his throat, "what year is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Um...2019, why?" Ciel answered uncertainly.

"Look up in the sky and count the stars in the sky." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Ciel questioned.

"Just do it." Sebastian said.

Ciel bit his lip slightly as he looked up at the sky. He began to count the stars in the sky and he came up with a number.

"There are 15 stars. Is there something significant about it?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, there is." Sebastian looked at Ciel, his cheeks beginning to turn a little red from the cold. "Do you not remember me?" he asked.

Ciel eyed him weirdly.

"Remember you...?" he whispered out.

"Yeah. We met four years ago." Sebastian said.

"Four years ago? We met each other?" Ciel asked as he picked up his glass of sparkling cider.

"Yes. We met on a chatting site. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but you would know me better as Compter les étoiles." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eye widened in horror. His heart began beating erratically against his rib cage as the thin champagne glass slipped out of his hand, crashing to the floor and breaking. He was quite surprised that nobody had heard the loud crash and come to see what was up.

"C-Compter les étoiles...?" he stammered out as he staggered backwards a little.

"Yes, it's me. I am Compter les étoiles." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, not knowing what to do. He should've been overjoyed to be reunited with the British man he had spoken to four years ago. So, why did he feel this rush of anger wash over him?

"Why...?" Ciel whispered out quietly.

"Ciel?" he heard Sebastian call out.

"Why did you not say anything?" Ciel asked.

"I had just met you for the first time! I couldn't possibly go up to you and say, 'Hey, I'm Compter les étoiles! Do you possibly remember me?'" Sebastian said.

"But still!" Ciel walked back over to the edge of the balcony and he looked at Sebastian with what might've been a glare on his face. "I have been desperately searching for you for four years! FOUR YEARS! How do you think I had felt these past four years?!" Ciel shouted.

"And what about me?! Huh?! Before I could tell you everything, my laptop freaking died on me and then I have to move from Cambridge to London! Do you know that I had dropped school and began working just to get money to fly to the US and find you?!" Sebastian shouted back.

Ciel gasped softly.

 _"He...did?"_ he asked himself.

"Look, Ciel. There were many reasons why I couldn't tell you." Sebastian said.

Ciel felt something welling up in his eye, but he looked down to desperately push that feeling of what might've been betrayal away.

"...to me." he murmured out.

"What?" Sebastian asked, not quite catching what Ciel had said.

"Don't talk to me..." Ciel snapped his head up, his eye glossy with tears in it. "Don't talk to me anymore! I can't believe you'd betray me like this! I...I HATE YOU!" he shouted, tears escaping before turning on his heel and stomping off.

Sebastian glanced down at his watch and he gritted his teeth.

"Shit..." he grumbled.

It was currently 12:01 am.


	26. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Counting Stars! So, this is the second to last chapter of the story...*sighs* Man, it's been such a roller coaster ride with this story...I am so glad that you guys have stuck with me till the end! Thanks for that!
> 
> Ritsu-Um...that should be for the ending, not now...  
> Me-I get that!  
> Ritsu-*glances over at Takano* She's actually not caring for once...  
> Takano-*shrugs* What does it matter?  
> Kisa-What if I appear?  
> Me-*notices Kisa* KISA!!!! *tackles him*  
> Kisa-ACK!  
> Nowaki-Well...she does not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All she owns is this fanfic.  
> Misaki-And so, please read onward! :D

Alois laughed as he smiled.

"No way! For real?!" he sipped on his sparkling cider. "Now, that is just- - -" he then spotted Ciel. "Hey! Ciel, come over here!" he shouted.

He watched as Ciel ran past him in a hurry. He turned and watched as Ciel headed in the direction of the restroom, which made Alois frown.

 _"What's up with Ciel?"_ he asked himself.

"Look, I'll be right back. I need to check on Ciel." Alois told the people that he was talking to before walking off. He made his way down the hall and that was when he noticed a light shining through one of the rooms.

 _"Aha. I think Ciel's in there."_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to the light and he peeked through the door, which was slightly ajar. He saw Ciel leaning forward, his hands gripping the sides of the porcelain sink as small sobs escaped his lips.

Alois' eyes widened in shock.

 _"He's crying...?"_  he asked himself in shock.

He had never seen Ciel cry after the night before he had to go in to get his damaged eye removed. If he was truly crying, then something terrible must've really happened.

Alois felt this weird squeezing sensation in his stomach as he reached his fist up and he knocked on the slightly ajar door lightly.

"Hello?" he called out.

He heard Ciel sniffle and gasp quietly as he furiously swiped at his face.

"Y-Yeah?" he answered.

"Ciel, is that you? It's Alois." Alois said.

"It's me..." Ciel trailed off.

"May I possibly come in?" Alois asked.

"Sure." Ciel replied.

Alois sighed deeply before pushing the door open, stepping in, and closing the door behind him, locking it. He watched as Ciel turned to face him, his left cheek smeared with mascara.

"What a terrible mess you are." Alois reached for some toilet paper and he dabbed at Ciel's cheek lightly to get the streaks of mascara off. "What happened?" he asked.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel stuttered out.

"Sebastian...?" he wondered to himself quietly. He then looked at Ciel. "What did Sebastian do? I don't remember seeing him around at the party." Alois said.

"He...He..." tears began to well up in Ciel's eye again.

"He what?" Alois rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Ciel, I can't understand the situation unless you tell me what went on." Alois said.

"Sebastian...is C-Compter les étoiles..." Ciel stammered out.

Alois looked at Ciel, caught off-guard for a second. He then breathed out a sigh as he began to speak.

"I had a feeling..." Alois threw his hands on his hips. "Shouldn't you be happy about this? He's the man you've been searching for four years, right?" Alois asked.

"I get that...But, for some reason, I got so pissed about it..." Ciel trailed off.

"Oh no...you didn't..." Alois trailed off, fearing what Ciel was going to say next.

"I did...I yelled at him..." Ciel looked at Alois, tears welling up in his eye again. "I'm such a horrible person!" he bawled out before running into Alois' arms, burying his face into the blonde's chest.

Alois was surprised by what was going on before him. He then sighed softly as his arms went around the bluenette's shaking form.

"Look, you shouldn't be crying. Calm down. Maybe you'll have enough courage to apologize to him soon." Alois said.

"Wh-When is soon?" Ciel mumbled out.

"Whenever you think is soon." Alois replied as he leaned against the door, letting Ciel sob into his chest until he calmed down.

* * *

It had been a month and six days ever since the incident at Ronald's house. Ciel had never talked to Sebastian and Sebastian never sent him a message. Maybe he was depressed by how Ciel lashed out at him.

But, Ciel couldn't help it! The man he had been looking for for so long had finally appeared and he said nothing?! What was there to hide?!

That same question ran through Ciel's mind as he brushed his teeth that morning on January 20th.

 _"Why am I still like this? I should be apologizing to him by now and hanging out with him! Plus, it's his birthday..."_ Ciel bit his lip as he remembered what happened last year on this day.

 _"I am tired of running away. I want you."_ a furious blush collected on his cheeks as he shook his head quickly.

 _"No, Ciel! Stop thinking about that night! We are in the present, not the past."_ a frown made its way to his lips as he finished up in the bathroom and he combed his hair neatly. He made his way over to the desk by the window and he turned on the laptop, plugging in his headphones with a mic attached.

"Classes should be beginning now..." he trailed off as he went online, typed in the website for a university, and he went in to take his classes.

As he went into one of the business classes that he decided on taking, he heard a knock on the door.

"Ciel? Can I come in or are you going to take your classes?"

"You can come in. I'll wait." Ciel replied as the door opened to reveal Alois. He watched what the blonde had done with his hair and he snorted.

"You look so gay." he stated, seeing the way Alois tied his hair into a small ponytail.

"Bitch, please. It's called being fabulous." Alois walked over to Ciel and he put a sheet of paper onto the desk by the keyboard. "Also, I am indeed gay." he stated.

"For real?!" Ciel gaped at Alois. "With who?!" he nearly shouted.

"That sexy firefighter. His name's Claude." Alois said.

"And how did this happen?" Ciel asked.

"The night before. You remember when I stayed back to help out with the midnight rush?" Alois asked.

"Yeah." Ciel replied.

"So, at around two, Claude came in and he spotted me. We chatted for a bit, we got drunk, and we kinda sorta fucked together." Alois explained.

"Damn." Ciel stated.

"And I also found out that Claude has some kind of costume fetish." Alois said.

"Um...I kinda see where this is going and I do not want to li- - -" Ciel was cut off by Alois.

"When I was going to ride him, he told me to put on his firefighter coat and put on the hat and- - -" Ciel slammed his hand over Alois' mouth, muffling out his words.

"Shut up. I don't need you to go into a whole ton of detail." Ciel stated bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, by the way," Alois pried Ciel's hand off of his mouth and he nodded his head over to the list, "I need you to go shopping for me. We're running out of food in the house." Alois explained.

Ciel sighed deeply.

"Whatever." he grumbled as he went back to facing the computer and starting the class.

* * *

Ciel stood in the produce aisle of Quik Mart, scanning the list.

 _"Hmmm...so, Alois wants me to make some stew tonight..."_ he pushed the shopping cart over to the herbs, picking up thyme and bay leaves and tossing them in.  _"That shouldn't be too hard. I'm about a third Irish, anyway, so I can cook up some Irish stew."_ he thought to himself.

He grabbed whatever he needed from the produce aisle and he went to go look for a nice cut of beef.

 _"My mom used to make the stew with beef chuck roast..."_ Ciel silently chuckled.  _"I can't believe I even remember what my mom made even though she died three years after my birth."_ he thought to himself.

As he grabbed up two packs of the meat that he needed, he looked up and saw Sebastian at the end of the aisle with a shopping cart filled with a few things.

"Sebastian...?" he whispered out.

He then saw as a girl with bouncy red hair and red eyes similar to Sebastian's walked up to him, dropping some whole wheat bread into the cart. The two of them talked before she flung her arms around Sebastian's arm.

All of a sudden, Ciel's heart clenched in his chest. He gulped as he quickly flung the hood of his red Attack on Titan over his head (bad move, but he had to do it so that the older male didn't notice him) and he walked down the aisle. He passed by the older male and the woman without getting spotted and he took the hood off, making his way over to the alcohol section to find some beer for the stew.

 _"Who was that woman? Are they dating? Did he...possibly use me as a fling?"_ Ciel bit his lip, willing those thoughts away he grabbed up a case of Guinness and he put it in the cart.

* * *

Ciel began to stir the ingredients in the pot, lost in thought.

 _"Why am I feeling this way? What was in the past was in the past. It's not something to dwell on."_ he stopped stirring.  _"But...for some reason, I wanted to be the one with him, not that woman."_ he told himself.

"Stew's boiling over." he heard Alois say next to his ear.

Ciel gasped out, jumping in slight fear as he turned off the stove quickly, stopping the stew from spilling out. He stepped away from the stove as Alois began to speak.

"You rarely mess up the cooking. What's gotten into you?" Alois asked.

"I...I don't know..." Ciel trailed off.

Alois huffed out a sigh as he swung his hands on his hips.

"Like hell that's possible." he narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "What happened when you went to Quik Mart?" Alois asked.

Ciel bit his lip.

"I...I saw Sebastian..." he admitted.

"Sebastian?" Alois questioned.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. When I was going to get the meat, I saw him. And then...there was this other girl with him...And she looked just like him..." Ciel explained.

Alois snorted.

"That could've been his sister, for all you know." Alois stated bluntly.

"I get that. But...it hurt me so much to think that Sebastian would be with a woman like that. It almost made me feel like I might've been a toy. Alois, why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so..." he clenched his fist around the fabric of his hoodie above his heart. "Jealous?" he asked.

Alois gave him that same look that he had been giving him along with Peter and the others the whole of last year each time Sebastian and that weird fuzzy feeling had been mentioned.

"Ciel...We have been waiting for you to figure this out on your own, but you are too dense. Would you like for me to tell you what it is?" Alois asked.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"The reason why you are jealous of another person being with Sebastian, the way your heart beats like a drum for him, the way you blush each time he compliments you, and the way you wish he never left you." Alois said.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel," Alois walked over to Ciel and he rested his hands on the bluenette's shoulders, "you are in love with Sebastian." he said.

Ciel's eye widened in horror. He stared at Alois in shock as he felt his knees begin to give way. He slumped down onto the floor, Alois doing the same.

"R...Really?" he breathed out as he rested his hands on the ground.

Alois nodded.

"Yeah. You are truly in love with the man." Alois replied.

Ciel suddenly felt the urge to cry. Tears welled up in the azure orb as he crawled into Alois' arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Wh-Wh-Why did I not r-realize it before?" Ciel stuttered out.

Alois sighed softly as he wrapped an arm around Ciel and he stroked the boy's hair.

"You are just too dense, Ciel...Very oh-so dense..." he trailed off as he held the boy until he calmed down.


	27. Yeah, We'll Be Counting Stars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-Hey, you guys! I am back with ze final chapter for Counting Stars! Yes, it is the end and I am very depressed. But! There's also Waiting for Superman and Don't Leave Me! So, you can see me then.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Sebastian laid in bed, scrolling through the past texts in his phone. He then noticed the conversation that he had with Ciel. He went in and saw the texts they've sent each other from the first couple of days they've met until the day before the huge argument broke up. A small frown made its way to Sebastian's lips as he read some of Ciel's texts.

**Hey there, hot stuff. ;)**

**Wat?! No way!**

**I guess so...[icon:blush]**

**Hey, you wanna come over sometime? Alois won't be home by one in the morning, so...**

**A trip to Forks? Sweet!**

**You really want me to say that? Okay...**

He then noticed an audio recording that Ciel had sent him. Curious, he pressed the play button and listened to the sound of the boy's melodic voice fill his ears.

"I~love~you~! Oh god...that sounds so weird..." a nervous laugh was followed soon after. "Hey! Remember that this is as friends!" the audio recording ended soon after, making Sebastian sigh.

He played it again and again, trying his hardest to keep Ciel's voice stuck in his head like a broken record.

"I can't believe I lost him..." Sebastian rolled over on his side and he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him. If I didn't, then things wouldn't be this way." he murmured.

He sat up in bed as the door to his bedroom opened.

"Sebastian?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, Beast?" Sebastian answered, turning to look at Beast, his little sister.

"Can you go to the grocery store and get some groceries? We're running out again." Beast said.

"You mean Quik Mart?" Sebastian corrected.

"Yeah, Quik Mart. Whatever! Undertaker let me come stay with you a few weeks ago, so don't blame me!" Beast whined.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian replied.

She walked over to him and she handed him a pad that had items listed on it in a neat fashion.

"Here's the list." she stated.

Sebastian looked at her and he noticed how dressed up she looked in a peacoat, a dressy red shirt, a black miniskirt, and sand-colored funnry boots with dark chocolate brown laces and pom poms.

"And why are you dressed up like this, young missy?" Sebastian asked sternly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm going on a date!" she whined.

"A date?!" Sebastian stood up from the bed suddenly, his eyes widening. "Since when?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Bard asked me out! Also, haven't you forgotten? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! He said he'd be busy all tomorrow night, so he's taking me out now!" she exclaimed.

He watched Beast, a sad look coming back to his face. He slowly glanced down at the text that he had saved and read it.

**What do you think it could be? ;)**

He heard Beast huff out a sigh.

"It's about the boy again, isn't it?" she guessed.

"N-No..." Sebastian stammered out as he quickly turned his off.

"Screw that shit." she wrenched the phone from Sebastian's grasp. "Let me see this." she said as she quickly typed in his pass code, looking at the text on the screen. She breathed out a sigh.

"It is him..." she looked at him as she grabbed him by the arm and she dragged him over to the bedroom door. "You need to cool your mind! Go out, get the groceries, and take a goddamn breather!" she shouted before letting go of him and marching off.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he looked down at his phone.

"Beast, you have no idea how hard it is for me to let go..."

* * *

Sebastian trudged down the sidewalk with the bags of groceries in his hands.

 _"This is seriously too much...If only I had bought a car rather than a motorcycle..."_ he thought to himself.

He turned the corner and he noticed something.

 _"This street seems familiar..."_ he then heard music coming from somewhere down the street.  _"Huh? Is someone holding a Valentine's party?"_ he asked himself.

He walked over to the source of the music and he looked in to see a bar.

"Of course it's a bar..." he muttered.

However, it wasn't just any bar. Sebastian knew that much.

He looked up and read the sign that said The Sexy Drunkard.

"I knew it..." he muttered as he heard the DJ inside begin to speak.

"Alrighty! We're now getting into the vibe of our early Valentine's Day special!" the DJ hollered.

Everyone cheered and heckled while Sebastian watched, nostalgia washing over him.

 _"I remember when I came here for Valentine's Day last year...Ciel was singing Clarity then."_ Sebastian frowned.  _"I should stop dwelling in the past. I should leave before I decide to go in."_ he thought to himself before beginning to walk off.

As he did, he heard the DJ holler again.

"Now, let's bring Ciel up!" Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned as he watched Ciel walk up onto the stage wearing a baggy black shirt, a sand colored jacket over it, skinny jeans, and brown boots. He also had a black and white houndstooth pattern scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hello." he said into the mic, earning a few heckles. "So, I've heard from Alois during my long absence that you've wanted to see what I look like without all the dresses and makeup. Au naturel, to be exact. So, this is me." he said as he did an awkward spin, making the boys holler.

"So, I know I've been gone for exactly two months now and I apologize. Something happened on my birthday and it just got to me. So, Madam let me take a long break from work to cool myself down. But, here I am. Tonight, as it is Valentine's Day, I'll sing a song that is very dear to my heart. It may not be as romantic as you think it'd be, but...that's how I met the person of my dreams. They introduced me to this song and I've loved it ever since." Ciel began.

Everyone went 'ooooh' while Sebastian's eyes widened.

 _"He found someone new...Well, it makes sense. He was upset with me, anyway."_ he thought to himself.

"I'll begin singing it, then." Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed softly.

"I should just go..." he murmured under his breath.

He was ready to try and leave again, but the first few lines of the song caught him, keeping him rooted to the spot.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars...Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." Ciel began to sing in that soft voice that he had heard five years ago (yes, the year is 2020).

Sebastian looked at Ciel, his eyes wide in shock.

 _"Counting Stars...Was he talking about me?"_ he asked himself, obviously surprised by this turn of events.

"I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line. In my face's flashing signs. Seek it out and ye shall find the old! But I'm not that old. Young! But I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told." he began to sway his hips to the beat. "And I, feel something so right doing the wrong thing. And I, feel something so wrong doing the right thing."

"I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive." he then launched into the chorus. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars." he spun around as everyone began to dance a little to Ciel's singing. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars."

Everyone applauded as Ciel continued singing.

"I feel the love and I feel it burn, down this river, every turn. Hope is a four letter word. Make that money, watch it burn." Sebastian looked at Ciel and he noticed how there was this small shimmer in his eye. "Old! But I'm not that old. Young! But I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told. And I, feel something so wrong doing the right thing."

"I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly. Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars."

Ciel began to clap his hands and almost instantly, the crowd followed soon after.

"Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned." they clapped in time with Ciel's claps as he danced a little on stage. "Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned. Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned. Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned."

He spun as the lights turned back and a white spotlight shone down on him.

"Everything that kills me...makes me feel alive." he looked at the crowd and continued to sing. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."

The crowd went wild as Ciel sang the next line.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep...Dreaming about the things that we could be...But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard...said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars." he sang out.

The whole crowd began dancing and clapping to the beat as they began to chant.

"Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned!" Ciel joined in with them soon after. "Take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned, take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned, take that money and watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned!" the song ended and the bar went into an uproar of cheers, heckles, and wolf whistles.

Sebastian couldn't help but clap. The performance (like always) was simply phenomonal.

He then looked and saw that Ciel's eye had locked on his. The azure orb widened as Sebastian's vermillion eyes widened, as well.

 _"Shoot! I was seen!"_ he thought to himself.

He quickly turned and began to walk off, hoping that the bluenette didn't run after him.

* * *

Ciel raced off the stage at the speed of light. He didn't know what had happened, but when his eye locked on Sebastian, he knew he had to do something about it.

"Ciel! You have another performance in- - -" Wendy was cut off by Ciel.

"Cancel it! I have to go do something!" Ciel tossed the mic into Wendy's arms, startling her.

"Wha...Ciel!" she shouted.

But, Ciel was already gone.

Wendy couldn't help but breath out a sigh.

"Just where in the world is he going...?" she asked herself.

* * *

Ciel pushed through the crowd, saying "excuse me" every once in a while. He finally got out of the crowd and stumbled out of the bar. He panted, whipping his head left and right in search of Sebastian.

 _"Where is he?! I need to talk to him. I want to clear things up!"_ he rose his head and looked to his right to see a figure heading down the sidewalk. He remembered seeing him with shopping bags, so he knew that it was him.

He turned and let out a loud shout.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He watched as the man stopped in his felt himself begin to move and he ran down the street towards him. Sebastian turned as Ciel ran into the arms that Sebastian didn't know he had opened out. The man didn't wrap his arms around the boy due to his shock of the boy actually coming after him.

"I finally...got you..." Ciel panted out, his head resting on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian watched Ciel, obviously surprised.

"Ciel...why did you come for me?" he asked.

Ciel trained his eye on the ground, his cheeks a bright red. That familiar feeling was rising up in him again. That feeling of love.

 _"I can;t keep it in anymore...I have to tell him how I feel!"_ he told himself.

"I love you..." he whispered out.

"What?" Sebastian questioned.

"I love you! Goddammit, Sebastian!" Ciel shot his head up to look up at him. "I love you..." he trailed off, his eye beginning to gloss over with tears.

Sebastian looked at him as snow began to slowly fall. He never knew he would see this day coming.

"You...do?" he asked.

"Yes, I do..." Ciel's hands gripped onto the shirt that Sebastian wore. "I love you to death." he confessed.

Sebastian watched as a tear rolled down the boy's porcelain cheek. His cheeks were red and his eye was glossy. Sebastian missed seeing that cute, cherub face. He truly loved the boy.

He cupped the boy's cheeks and he leaned in towards Ciel, pressing a kiss to the sweet cherry red lips. Ciel's eye widened, another tear falling down as they heard the clock toll.

"I love you, too." Sebastian said.

They pulled away from the kiss and Ciel looked in the direction of the clock tower.

"It's midnight..." Ciel trailed off.

"I know." Sebastian held Ciel in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered before kissing him again.

Ciel smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

He truly did love the man.

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

 


End file.
